Skull Inn: The Consequences and Choices
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: What if Keitaro made a choice after five years later between family or a promise when he was just a child? Will he changed for the sake of his mother or will he fall into the same situation from what Hina intended him? How far will Double keep her sanity from Hina's schemes to break the family apart? AU and a multi-crossover.
1. Prologue

Before anyone asked, I had a reason to discontinue with the Skull Inn since I lost the inspiration, but decided to give it another go at it. Since I haven't given Double to shine and some reviewers made a validated point related to the Skullgirls showed up a bit too late. So, I'm taking my time to do the prequel before Keitaro showed up as the Hinata Inn.

I didn't explain on how Keitaro met Ranma or Shinji, but I was expecting to do the jumped flashback during the modern day. Everyone started off with the first chapter, but the only flaw that I wanted to do the same. Sadly, I wanted to do something more related to Double before Keitaro since this is going to be an AU.

Similar to what Dragon6 did from "The Losers" and "A Family of Foxes & Snakes: Rewind". He did something before the Naruto began, but it gave a few inspirations that I didn't do. I started off to late with the introduction, but I wanted to start introducing the character gradually.

I am not giving up on giving each minor character's POV on their opinions, but I ain't providing the OC. I'm still keeping the characters from the different series, but I tried to keep it minor as possible if you wanted.

* * *

Skull Inn: The Consequences and Choices

Prologue

Keitaro's POV

"Keitaro, you can't obsess with the promise to a girl you just met," my mother's voice said, "She hasn't given you a name, but I saw this girl you met with Mitsumi. I questioned on why Hina and Mitsumi tried to convince you to not forget?"

"…"

"Keitaro, nobody kept a childish promise and make you a fool from what happened just now… Nobody will take you lightly, but you can't act naïve all the time… Look what it got you through?"

I reminded when I got into trouble thanks to one person and my parents forced bail me out from the Police Station. I forced to convince the truth to the police force of what happened under my relatives' eyes. I feared the consequences came to me when I will not get the chance that I'm going to go to Tokyo University or…

"Why didn't you come forward in the first place?" Yoh asked, "These so-called friends you hung out with… They took advantage of you; they are able to roam freely while you are in trouble…"

I looked outside of the window to see my ex-friends laughing and jeering when I thought they were. Instead, it's ironic when I felt humiliated and betrayed when I forced to face the consequences of my actions.

My mother said, "That's right! They came over only to get free sweets and took advantage of you to get away with you… I tried to warn you over and over again, but…"

" _Not to mention that they were very rude to me behind your back… Oh Keitaro… Your friends were very cruel and assumed that I'm not… Augh! These rumors came from this hag…"_

"Mom, I…"

I hesitated when I wasn't aware that my mother was treated very rudely by them, but she kept a good smile. I began to take notice when she had a black tear streaming down her face, but couldn't be tied to my mother?

My father told me straight, "The obsession related to the Promise Girl needed to end, but its start now. I willing to kick you out of the house and make sure that you suffered the consequences, but I decided not to since it was just wrong. You don't know what it will end up with, but who was this woman manipulated you and the boys to do such horrible acts?"

" _Mother, why must you take advantage of my son to get involved with this obsession of this stupid premise? This girl happened to be two-years-old and why must you shunned our family? Why must you…"_

My Promise Girl is Mitsumi, but I hated to admit it when I made a promise to two girls. One was… I couldn't remember anything from the past, but my friend and my grandmother didn't give me the answer on who was my Promise Girl is.

"Haven't I taught you to never talk to strangers?" My Dad scolded at me before I was

"E…"

"Here's the information that you needed, Inspector Megure," Nabiki's voice said from the other side.

"This can't be right," Inspector Megure's voice said.

"Wait, was this woman banned from the TV Station based on one scandal related to the victim's death?"

"Nabiki-Chan, is this actually the evidences?" Detective Mouri surprised.

"Does my instinct go wrong, Uncle Mouri?" Nabiki's voice said, "I talked the witnesses within the StarBook Coffee, but I gathered their phones… They confirmed that this woman talked to Hina Urashima…"

"…"

I looked down in ashamed, but disgusted that the same woman who used. The Superintendent Ryoku came into the room with the evidences gathered in the suitcase, but placed it down on the table. He grumbled under his breath when he took out the sheet, but he showed me a picture to my parents before me. Their expressions turned pale, but disgusted.

I overheard my parents' thoughts for what they saw the picture.

" _What was this woman talking with my mother?"_ My father thought.

"…"

My mother looked down with guilt, but angered when she saw this picture.

" _This woman sets him up, how could I ignore this bad feeling? Please forgive me…"_

" _You should ignore your human instinct, but listened to what our warnings… You made a point that you don't want anything to do with us anymore and we understand now… You wanted to live a normal life with your lover, and that we understood, but…"_

"I wanted to know who was speaking to my mother, but what was the Trinity?" I thought.

Before I was able to look at this picture that, were they referred to, but how did Nabiki get the information? Yoh was able to take a quick look, but he looked at me in saddened and disgust.

" _You won't believe this that was in this picture…"_

When I saw the picture involved my grandmother and that woman talking with each other. I looked horrified when they talk to each other, but I heard Nabiki's uncle.

"You got to be kidding me!" Her uncle yelled, "This…"

"One witness came forward that Mrs. Urashima talked to Etsuko Yamanobe before Keitaro came out of the school related to a scheme…"

"This current scheme related to a group of boys stealing undergarments raided," Nabiki's voice added.

"It's wise to head my home, but don't go back to your father's home for my sake!" His uncle said calmly.

Nabiki said, "Will Keitaro be…"

"Just go…"

I overheard their conversation and hesitated when I felt betrayed by the one person who I cared. My grandmother and this woman were talking each other before my friends and I hung out after school. Sadly, I'm ashamed that I wasn't aware that I was taken advantage of, but I looked down in shame and guilt.

" _Man, who didn't expect that we were able to get away from it all?"_

" _Kentaro, your father is the man to bail us out, but leaving him behind…"_

" _Well, I didn't like him in the first place, but I hoped he remained in prison forever! I know who he is after, but I will not allow him to take advantage of this opportunity. He's such a fool to think that we are willing to join in this scheme… Let's hope that he doesn't succeed…"_

" _Even though, I can't believe that we bribed to keep silence from this hot woman and…"_

"Those brats," my mother thought, "I cannot believe this…"

"Sir, would it be okay to allow us to escort my son and we promised that we will keep our son in check?" My father said.

"I will let him off with a warning, but don't let this happen again…"

" _I bothered if this case is related to the disappearance to Nabiki's mother and Yoko Urashima, but this is just… The owner of the Hinata Inn talking with this disgraceful ex-reporter Yamanobe… I thought Mouri's niece would be a handful, but I was wrong when the evidences…"_

" _I needed to have a word with this idiotic brother of mine on why he had a sorry excused for this sick-perverted to cause a Panty Raid. This went on Nerima and the Police Force isn't doing their job to make it safe when this… AUGH!"_

For an odd reason, I could hear their voices if they didn't say a word right before us. Yoh didn't say a word when he patted me on my back, but headed back to his home.

" _I forgive you, but please promised me that you fell into the same situation or be an idiot… Even if our grandmother is the one who was behind your reputation… I going to look Hao and talked to him…"_

I tried to hold back my tears when I questioned if I going to be punished for something that I… I tried to hold back my tears before my parents when we left the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. I heard every word when I faced the walk of shame for what I did, but I hoped that my dream isn't shattered from this.

" _Isn't that Hina's grandson?"_

" _I heard that he got himself in trouble again, what was he thinking?"_

" _Yeah, but I blamed it on his parents for not raising him right…"_

" _No, it's that foreigner that Hina's son married to…"_

" _I began to hate it when there is prejudice against the Japanese people, but I questioned if it had to do with…"_

" _Shut up!"_ My mother annoyed.

The voice remained silence, but who was that voice talking to my mother alone? How I can hear the voices coming from someone's minds? Am I a psychic? Questions began to gather around my thoughts until I was able to reach home.

"Welcome back," Granny Hina smiled.

My parents' expressions didn't change when we got out of the police department, but I forced to go into my room. I didn't noticed that the silhouettes were right behind me when I headed straight into my room, but I felt the slight chills after I closed the door.

" _You are considered lucky that I was able to undo this foolishness to ruin your reputation…"_

"Who are you?"

" _Don't you know who we are?"_

I shook my head when I felt someone touching me in the chin when I saw a woman wearing an undergarment and high-heels with a red scarf. She had a black hair tied into a ponytail as she flicked her glasses.

"No, but who are you?" I said curious when the time stopped.

"Venus, Double didn't tell him about our existence since she cut tied with us," another voice said.

I came across with another one who had pink hair except her eyes are closed, but her outfit was very strange. She had headdress on her forehead, but I questioned if her body had an hourglass or was it a dress. She had a navy pants, golden bracelets on her ankles and wrists, and navy shoes. She had a sash around her waist to the back of her knees.

"Oh right?" Venus said sarcastically, "I think it's long enough already when she refused to be order around due to this idiotic man's wish, but… We were frustrated, but anger except."

"Who are you?" I said annoying.

The two girls looked at me, but this doesn't stop there.

"We came into the Police Department to bail out Keitaro…"

"What did the boy do now?"

"No, we have a question to ask you… Why were you with Etsuko Yamanobe?"

"…"

"I haven't met this woman in my life, but what did?"

My mother yelled, "No, I'm bothered to ask you the question since we saw you and this woman having a "good time" at Star Book. We didn't hear the conversation, but I knew something is fishy on why Keitaro is arrest? Not to mention that his friends were able to get away, but why he remained behind bars? Are you scheming something to make our reputation go down?"

"I'm simply trying to do a task while you bailed out Keitaro," Granny Hina said apathetically, "Why is your wife assuming me that I didn't do?"

"Well, Nabiki had no shame into gathering information and I'm thankful that Kogoro had his sense to take Kasumi, Akane, and Nabiki into his home. Since Soun didn't live up to his father figure, but they are reopening the case related to the current incident…"

"…"

"What gives this brat assumed?"

"Here you go again as you assumed Nabiki a brat, but I'm glad that someone is able to look out his foolish brother's children. I'm also glad that Nabiki looking out Keitaro as well since I imagined what troubled that he had been. I couldn't forgive this Kentaro or any his friends that you introduced to our son. They were able to get out of trouble, but our son hasn't… You think you could keep everything behind our back…"

"Could you keep the voices silence?" Venus said to Aeon.

Aeon nodded when she shut the voices off with a snap of her figure, but it's confused when the time remained still.

"Ok, I will asked you again," I said to them, "Who are you?"

"Well child," a motherly voice said as I saw the silhouette stood before me, "We watched Double became independent and moved on without us, but it doesn't mean that we tolerated it. Sadly, we had our errors from what happened a few years ago, but we refused to explain much. Let's just say that we had been watching Double moved on with her lives, but married to a mortal."

"With this aside," Aeon said, "Do you remember this Promise Girl when you were five-years-old?"

"I remembered it, but…"

"Little did he know, his grandmother taken advantage of him," Venus added as an insult, "by using manipulation…"

"But this isn't what his mother planned for his son's future, but she made a wish to make sure that Keitaro won't fall victim to anyone's schemes… sadly, it didn't went through when the Skull Heart remains unfound…"

"…"

"Was my grandmother is?"

"If you wanted to get your answer, your grandmother isn't what she appeared behind closed doors," Aeon said calmly, "She looked sweet and innocent in the public's eyes, but you heard your mother's thoughts… She's very manipulative behind closed doors; she looked innocent except she's cruel… You heard her tone when she referred your mother as "wife" in a cruel manner…"

Its true when I overheard her says something like that when I'm not around, but it's an insult. She didn't referred her name Lamia except she acknowledged her as "wife", but she forced my mother to acknowledge her as "Urashima-San". Haruka didn't adapt her habits and I'm glad that she didn't hit me with the fan.

"She tried to corrupt Haruka into removing her surname Mishima, but Haruka refused to do so… She hasn't got a chance to inherit the Hinata Café from her mother, but she was able to win the lawsuit against her grandmother…"

Haruka didn't mention anything about a lawsuit related to the Hinata Cafe, but Hina hid her disgust against Haruka's choices. She warned me to not manipulate into her plan, but it's the same thing goes to others. I wanted to know why they aren't in good terms with each other. I looked up to her, but I felt betrayed as I tried to hold back.

"Remember, you had to keep the promise to this girl to make your dream comes true," Granny Hina's voice said.

I frowned when she didn't give me the answer that I wanted knows who was my Promise Girl. I thought it was Mitsumi, but I didn't expect to be that there's a twist to this behind my back. My heart was still torn about the evidences, but did Nabiki have done something to try to get me out of trouble when others shunned me away? Did Yoh tried to warn me about the terrible choices that I made related to the obsession with this promise? I'm tried to be the top, but I'm unattractive due to the girls don't want to hang out with me. Was I that naïve?

"You were a damn fool!" Venus said to me harshly.

"Everyone will forget about the incident all thanks to me," Aeon added, but I wasn't sure on what's she talking about when I wasn't sure, "but the memories will remained with you from what you did…"

"…"

It's true when I remembered the mistakes that I made, but something doesn't add up.

"Is there a catch?" I asked, "but…"

"The consequences!" the motherly voice said grimly.

Aeon frowned when she didn't open her eyes, but she expressed concerned.

"I'm not telling anything if you continued to act like this, but you needed to move on for your mother's sake. She tried to replace us with another religion, but we could hear her prayer concerning of you. She hoped that you aren't taking advantage by your grandmother, but I will not give you the visions. You felt the nightmares each time until you understood the consequences of your choices will end up your death. This Promise Girl isn't the type that you wanted to hang out with…"

They disappeared before me and time resumed when I heard Granny Hina from the downstairs.

"One day, you will regret it," my grandmother said calmly when she slammed the door closed.

I didn't understood what they tried to say to me, but I ended up having the worst nightmares? I had this doubt in my heart when this was going to happen, but I acted like nothing happen. As I ate dinner with my parents, but I was off the hook and nobody know what I did. It was victory when I went to sleep… It was another story that I couldn't forget when it wasn't a pleasant one. I was nothing more than a nightmare like I fell into a trap from my grandmother and…

I thought everything returned back to normal, but the nightmares... I shouldn't be suffering with this except its harsh reality and common sense when I received the worst nightmares around the age of 10-years-old. After five years, I made a promise to a girl and it's complicated if I had to carry on the consequences of my action until I kicked out my parents' home. Was this my future?

Each time, I woke up in the nightmare and I ended up realizing what I wanted to be… I began to wonder if I was loser to not realize the consequences of my own actions when I saw myself. I had to take this for granted when I'm glad that my Aunt didn't hit with a paper fan if I called her Aunt, but her pride is a problem.

She thinks that I could handle it, but I didn't saw Grandmother and this misinformation got me thinking. She and my sister went on the World Tour from last year, but I knew my parents planned to adopt another child. I saw the future that I was going to have an adopted sister, but time will tell. It wasn't fair that my sister was going on the tour, but it's suspicious on why my… Each nightmare, I wished that I could overcome and kept distance from others each time. I questioned about my morals if I'm going to become obsessed, am I going to become a loser? Each nightmare, I encountered I developed on how I see things differently and learned something…

I watched that I was taken advantage by everyone and I was like their punching bag. I didn't want to become a punching bag, but I didn't want to see myself being taken advantage by everyone. I gave me times to mature until I saw my final nightmare related to my own death in hands of my future wife. It had been the past eight years straight when I felt like this cycle over and over, but little did I know… I began to develop a sense of insecurity and trust between those and others until I forced to scream out of my nightmare.

I saw my dark future and I…

"I don't want become this person who's a fool," I cried out loud.

Five months were like hell when I couldn't live a normal life without any illusions distracting me. I forced to struggle with the trust around me, but I had to deal with the issues involving my ex-friends and Sakata. I couldn't stand them one bit when I saw the truth behind my back. I was a fool to deny the truth, but I felt uncomfortable when they wanted to get me into trouble to make they look good. I thought I could handle it except I can't when the nightmare involving my own death take a huge toll in my heart.

"I don't want to die at such age, I don't want to!" I cried.

Aeon's voice said, "You saw what was going to happen if you get into the habits, but I think you understood the consequences of your actions. The nightmare will not end until you've done something…"

Aeon didn't told me, but my heart screaming out when I should ask my parents and my cousin, but those who I considered as my friends. I knew what I must do when I had to confront the true sources and I wasn't aware that Mitsumi realized the consequences. I thought it was Mitsumi for sure from the second month when my parents urged me to move on with this promise.

I had a struggle on why my grandmother wanted to do something like that when she wanted me to keep the promise. It wasn't making me feel better in my heart at all, but I had a question if I should move on. Who's going to be with me at the end after I realized that Nabiki and Kasumi moved back to Nerima?

Will there be love or something else? I have a long way to go to find a lover? Sadly, it couldn't be Mitsumi when I saw the living nightmares when she manipulated me that Naru and I belonged together. This isn't true friendship when I saw what she will become and it wasn't a good one when I choose Mitsumi. Naru refused to back down when she challenged her in the poker, but it's not right. Love isn't a game, but it's just sickening to my heart when my grandmother told the truth at the end.

It's just not right as I sat up on the bed and broke down in tears.

"Daring, what's wrong?" my mother said as she came into my room concern.

"Mom," I hesitated to look at her face to face.

Her eyes remained closed, but this was the first time that I saw her "true" eyes as she looked at me concern. I wasn't afraid of her due to her eyes as she hesitated to close them as I saw her red eyes glowing.

"Please don't be alarm," she said as she sat right next to me concerned, "but what's going on?"

"Mom, I'm sorry," I apologized to her straight as I hugged her.

"I forgive you before, but…"

"No, I'm sorry for making the horrible choices for the sake involving this stupid promise that Granny Hina assumed that I will keep. I wasn't aware that I… I don't want to be the person that Granny Hina wanted me to be…"

 _Double's POV_

Aeon's nightmares gave a new prospective, but we tried to talk him out. His stubbornness will get the best of him, but I'm concerned about his future and the only thing that I can't forgive when his grandmother wasn't honest to him. She tried to tear the family apart with this stupid promise, but she tried to drift him away from reality to what's important to her alone. It wasn't right from what she trying to take advantage of opportunities to make me look like a villain by spreading lies.

After the incident, I isolated myself from the others into one room to pray to the Goddesses alone. I needed them to win their trust again if they changed or not, but it had been the five months. I gave those five months to prove me that they could change Keitaro's heart from the consequences of his choices. If not, he left no other choice when I forced to send him into something that I won't forgive. I didn't want my son become obsessed with this promise to look like sicko, but I didn't want him to stoop down into anyone as a foot stool.

It was wrong in my opinion if she planned to take advantage of my son just because I married to my husband. There's a harsh situation that she will caused our family to tear apart, but ended up seeing the future. It's the darkest future that I saw for Keitaro and I didn't want to bury him into a grave if he died in hands. Nothing is alright under the sun when it's sickening when these criminals couldn't get away. Nobody had done anything to teach them about the consequences of their own actions, but they acted like its normal to abuse the opposite gender.

It seemed that I saw an alternate future if Keitaro fell down into the path, but it's not him alone. It was Haruka if she wasn't raise as a Mishima, but an Urashima as they accepted corruption. I knew something was suspicious going on when Hina decided to plan this one into Keitaro's head, but how get it out Keitaro's head?

There's another thing going on that I cannot stand when she made bad rumors about me, but it gets me frustrated when I lost a chance to adopt a sibling included in the family. The rumors took a toll on my insanity when I can't stand it when these rude kids treated me like crap, but people talking my back. They aren't making our business look good when we are lacking of customers to make end meat.

Sadly, there was always something on my mind when I wished I could undo my crimes from Squiggly's family. I questioned if there was time resumed on Canopy Kingdom or not, but I bothered if I adopted a child. My husband and children were able to move out of Japan and lived away from this corruption. I looked down at Keitaro as he cried his heart out, but it seemed Aeon used his future as a nightmare to put him back on track.

Even though, everyone forgotten what Keitaro did from the past, but I haven't forgotten about it. I questioned if I altered his future from starting now since he distanced himself from his so-called friends and that Sakata. Augh… I can't stand spoiled, ungraceful brats who caused nothing more than trouble who used their parents' status to treat those from beyond like crap.

I don't get on why Hina tried to shun her own family who isn't the Urashima out of the equation if it's related the Hinata Inn. Then it had be so since my husband told me that he refused to become the heir to the Hinata Inn, but stepped down to allowed his sister to inherit it. It's not occurring to plan when Hina playing a fool to her own daughter from the past, but I questioned on why Hina tried to do a twisted around to tear the family apart.

She tried to do the same thing with Yoko after she married to Heihachi, but the results… I will not allow my son to fall victim to the schemes since she isn't acting mature for her age.

"Keitaro, do you want to keep a promise to the girl?" I asked firmly.

"…"

"I knew this is childish for me to ask, but do you know her?"

"I know its Mitsumi, but…"

"You are unsure that she willing to be honest with you since she caused you to fall into a bad situation likes your grandmother… They kept the secrets, but little did they know that they are making matters worse for you…"

"She wouldn't," Keitaro hesitated.

"Does a friend kept you in the dark on who was this Promise Girl is?"

"No…"

"Keitaro, did you saw the nightmares on what the consequences if your friend assumed that this girl and you belonged together? Little did she knew, you haven't met each other for a long time until you came at the Hinata Inn…"

"How did you know?"

"I have my instinct," I added.

"…"

"I don't think that I wanted to become obsessed with this promise anymore when it's getting me nowhere. I shunned my friends when they tried to convince me to move on since I didn't get the girls' name. The nightmares caused me to think about the choices made by my selfishness and I decided to…"

"Move on!"

"Yes, not to mentioned," Keitaro smiled, "Before Nabiki left, she sold Sakata's information to Ootori…"

For the past five months, we received a financial ally from the Ootori after my husband came to the Ootori by request. It's rare to receive the invitation to this situation since we had issues getting a sponsor for our bakery. Thanks to Hina, we weren't to get anything else except it's hard to say much about the Hinata Inn since it wasn't doing much good. Before Nabiki and Kasumi forced to return to their father, Nabiki informed me that Hinata Inn was going down the drain due to the Amagi Inn's uprising.

I wondered if it's karma that Hina refused to keep a promise to her daughter who I forgotten her name except I referred her calling Mrs. Amagi. Amagi Inn wasn't her heir, but she married someone who owns the Amagi Inn. I questioned on why the Hinata Inn was getting the less popular and I wondered if Hina tried to do same to us.

Everything bothered me when the housewives made bad rumors around me from Hina, but some assumed that I was their friend except they… They weren't my true friends along with their children as it made it worst. Keitaro don't know what I had to go through when he's away from school, but there were warnings providing by the Trinities. These girls who are going to live in Hinata Inn, but I wasn't aware that the disaster took placed when I was away.

Asakura wanted to make peace with Hina except she declined when she called them the "Forbidden". I didn't want to swear to say, but it isn't right for her to call them this. They aren't worse than her situation, but it's angered me when I was rejected when I tried to remain peaceful around her. She assumed that I wasn't usable as a mother for Keitaro and thinks that I'm doing things wrong when Keitaro was born. Who is she to judge me? I'm very grateful that my husband sided with me for a good reason since he believed that I was a good mother.

He hated how his mother assumed that I will be the bad mother due to my status, but it made Keitaro Half-Japanese. I had a nightmare when I saw my son's grave, but I didn't expect Hina intend to use the girls to "purified" clan… I didn't expecting that she planned it, but Aeon provided me the vision when she carried Keitaro as an infant.

" _My son married to a foreigner and the foreigner birthed to a half-breed… I couldn't kill him when he's young and innocent, but I needed to get him sidetracked except what?"_

"Keitaro, do you have a choice?"

"I don't want to end up like a loser or allowed anyone to take advantage of me, but I wanted to follow my own path. I saw my nightmares and I don't want to be a loser forever, but I wanted to be a winner. I wanted to follow my own path and tried not to be less selfish!"

"That's what I wanted to hear, but we have to make changes for now," I said to him.

Sadly, I didn't want to tell him straight that his father and I planned to close down the Bakery Shop in Kyoto. We decided to move some place away from the negative, but the Nerima is out of question since there's the pervert involved. I didn't tell Keitaro that I was doing deeds to redeem myself from the past since the Skull Heart doesn't exist anymore.

"So, what's going to happen?"

"I'm leaving it as a surprise," I said to him calm.

His father knew when the bakery closed; I always come out to prevent the person to have a misfortune fate within Japan to redeem myself. I prevented the poor souls and ended up convincing them to become better people in the future. Sadly, I wasn't able to interfere with their lives or take them out of their family's home. I could help them as disguise as tutor or their counselors, but I knew Nabiki and Kasumi. I knew a few victims who needed to get away from everything else, but it's odd on how everything came together.

"…"

" _Double, since you got back on your feet again… There's a favor that we needed to ask you to prevent victim from falling into the same situation like Keitaro had… We will not tell you who, but you will know with the clues."_

I felt distrustful to the Trinities, but it's one step to redeem myself into doing something is right. The Skull Heart doesn't exist anymore within this new era, but I begged to differ on why I can't remember anything related to.

" _Don't allow another disaster go by under our nose since it happened before, but it will not happen again…"_

"Yes masters," I thought calmly, "Son, would you like to come with me to do an errand?"

"Ok!" Keitaro smiled.

"Get ready and don't forget to wear a jacket since it is going to rain…"

TBC


	2. Chapter 1 - Part 1

_Ok, I got two reviews so far and I couldn't thank everyone enough…._

 _For Devon the Shipper:_

 _This is an AU since I used Mori as a character to raise Nabiki, but she isn't like Etsuko… Geez, since this one is actually before Ranma showed up._

 _She isn't far worse after Mrs. Tendo passed away and their father didn't live up to his responsibility as a father. He forced Kasumi to give up her dream and forced Nabiki to grow up… He focused on the youngest daughter while the two daughters forced to fend for themselves and if you were patient enough._

 _There will be an updated related to Mori's POV when I used him as Mori's brother and there is a reason behind the change._

 _I'm trying to do an AU version of it since Dragon6 gave me an idea of his Man among Men since it made sense when she used the financing for the house, Dojo, and bills. Their father wouldn't man up his responsibility and all he did was just crying and wouldn't man-up. Geez, may I also remind you, but I forgot to tell the viewers since it happened before the Love Hina series._

 _I'm sorry, but I will have to bust your bubble on this one since I had forgotten included that I'm doing this before the Love Hina existed... I'm trying to do a concept that everyone continued to bash her... I could see another prospective from "The Man among Men", but I'm trying to do something out of the ordinary... I don't think you get the picture since Nabiki is the opposite of Etsuko Yamanobe and Mitsune Konno since she had her own morals..._

 _ **She isn't like Mitsune Konno, Motoko Aoyama, or Naru Narusegawa**_ _who wasted her money on gambles or boozes, but how the Tendo kept their Dojo and home? Who paid the bills around the house when Soun mourned and cried like a baby, but refused to step up to the plate? I'm not saying that she's good or bad, but she's a neutral since her deeds are between good and bad…_

 _She isn't like Konno, Aoyama, and Narusegawa combined since their morals are the opposite of her since they are against males…_

 _ **She isn't like Etsuko Yamanobe**_ _since Etsuko Yamanobe and Nabiki had different personalities. Etsuko is willing to turn a hostage situation into scandals without any consequences or choices, but she corrupted the military to allow the show to go. She used every opportunity to get on top if she is willing to throw victim under the bus due to a scandal. Nabiki had the opposite reasons on why she manipulated, but she had a good and bad deeds. Etsuko is nothing more than a criminal, but a whore who wanted to get what she has wanted. She doesn't care about the hostage or anyone's reputation, but she cares about herself. She didn't get away from her crimes for her scandals while Nabiki is neutral._

 _I'm trying to make Nabiki a good guy or a bad guy, but I think you got this concept wrong… I had my reasons for her role, but I'm not going to reveal much about this one since I'm doing a Part 4. If you don't like the idea on Nabiki as a good guy, then don't read the story…_

 _That's all I had to say…_

 _I don't own the Love Hina, Ranma 1/2, Shaman King, Tekken, or any of the characters involving the series._

* * *

 _Chapter 1 – Part 1_

Keitaro's POV

"Did something happen?" Nabiki asked as she sat right next to me in the Dojo.

She noticed my mood was very sore from the past four weeks, but I refused to tell her anything from what appeared to be good news turned into bad ones. I didn't expect my grandmother had to nerve to ruin this moment for our family into adopting Shinji into the family. We denounced our last name into the Mishima for temporary reasons after my parents sold the bakery to cover the debt. My parents and I forced to work within the Ootori, Mishima, and Suoh Family saved everything up, but I questioned on where the place we are moving to other than Japan.

For the past months, my grandmother didn't show up to figure out what was wrong with our family. It began to become suspicious on why she didn't bother or what was her intention for me with all this says… I didn't like her schemes on trying to drift my life into one goal on who was my Promise Girl is, but I refused to think about it.

" _Don't you want to know who your Promise Girl is, but do you want to reunite with her into Tokyo University?"_

" _Are you trying to distract me by convincing me into keeping a childhood promise? I doubted that she will remember me…"_

" _Keitaro, how could you say something like that to me?"_

I doubted that she cared about my choices for the five months, having the nightmares; it gave me a change of prospective that I didn't expect to happen. I'm glad that my criminal history was erased, but I needed to learn to not take advantage of.

She had tempted me to keep this promise, but I was very graceful to stand up for myself. She gives me the guilt when she looked at me with disappointment, but it's ironic when my parents didn't want me to stay with her. I know my Mother didn't enjoy her intention, but she made me move with Granduncle Yohmei and my distant relatives.

Sadly, it wasn't lightening my mood when we are going to adopt Shinji Ikari and I was going to get a brother. Little did we know we didn't expect Shinji was related to the Ootori Family as Mr. Ootori's nephew meaning… No, I didn't wish that I didn't hear this cruel man's voice when he assumed that my mom kidnapped him. We are lucky that Mr. Ootori confronted him about this assumption, but it is not only that. My grandmother assumed that my mother kidnapped Shinji, but he abandoned his father from what he told me.

"Earth to Keitaro," Nabiki said as she gives me a light knock in the head.

"He isn't in a good mood," Yoh said to Nabiki.

"Don't tell me," Nabiki added, "is it related to the false crime against his mother for kidnapping Ikari's son who happened to be Mr. Ootori's nephew?"

"How did you know?" I reacted.

I had forgotten that she got when the rumors spread, but she always gets her facts straight to get the real information.

"Well from what I heard, Ikari made a mortal mistake, since you are also a witness to notice nobody came to pick him… It was a bad sign that she almost gotten a prison time except it wasn't for Uncle Mishima and Mr. Ootori."

Yes, it wasn't for them than our family wouldn't drift apart, but I couldn't forgive Ikari for threatening me to keep silence. I am not ashamed to tell the truth if my parents got fired from the job, but my grandmother took away from my parents. Man, three weeks were like hell to me since I know my mother didn't deserve it, but I feel like that my grandmother intended to try to tear my family apart. The media had ways to make me feel angry about how this bastard believed that my mother does something like this.

"Please dropped it," I murmured.

"I don't get it," Nabiki said, "If I had to compare my Dad to your grandmother, our father wouldn't man up or take responsibility. He gets depressed and cries, but acting like a coward unlike our uncle or a few relatives… Your mother's intention doesn't make a good feeling that she's worthy if she's very manipulative."

"Nabiki, please drop it," Yoh sad calmly.

"If this is true, I'm glad that we adopted the Mishima's name other than the Urashima," I said calmly, "She making everything worse since we were going to adopt Shinji and I was going to have an adopted brother."

"Look at it on the bright side, Shinji is in good hands with his Uncle and nephews as they adopted him under a new name…"

Yoh and I looked at Nabiki except she says something out of the ordinary when she hid a smirk. It left us a hint that Shinji was going to be fine, but what was the new name? It got me curious on who was his new name, but nobody told me anything. I heard that he was taken away by his father, but I doubted that his father was a caring soul due to his emotions and logical mind.

She left a little hint that Shinji was going to be alright except how did she knew all of it?

 _Haruka's POV_

"I hoped you are very gracious to side with a cruel man," I said to my grandmother, "I didn't expect you pulled something out of the ordinary!"

I wasn't invited at the Hinata Inn except my father and I confronted Hina from the incident, but I didn't expect her to be lower than dirt. She sided with the man who almost sent my Aunt to jail for crimes that she didn't commit. She mentioned that Shinji was left behind by her father from what she and Keitaro saw. I didn't my grandmother to do something bad to bring shame to her own family, but it was dishonorable.

"Cruel man?" My grandmother replied, "Oh…"

"Drop the innocent naïve act," I said to her.

"Is this how you respect your?"

"No, my daughter and I have rights to get answers for you, but you aren't a little girl either!" My father said, "You got the nerve to side with "him" other than your own father, why is that?"

"…"

She didn't say much anything when she ignored our questions about her intention, but it wasn't giving a good reputation for the Hinata Café. It is suspicious on why the debt collectors and the Yazuka coming after Keitaro's parents since they didn't sign a debt under their name. What was her intention doing such cruel act behind the innocent smile?

Even though, she didn't like how Keitaro gave up the promise and ended up moving on with his life. It gave a new change of prospective for him except she refused to tolerate this. Instead of praising him, she ended up, belittle him for… I was getting a bit annoyed when she compared him to Kentaro, but I'm glad that he developed the sense. I couldn't forgive her if she tried to hire someone to tear the family apart.

Little did she knew, Ootori was able to get the rights to Shinji and I wasn't aware that the Ikari and Ootori related. It wasn't my business, but it's a horrible mistake when she assumed that Lamia kidnapped Ikari's son. I knew our family drifted apart from her due to her assumption and manipulation and I couldn't forgive that she used her own employees for her gain…

Sadly, it wasn't helping the Otohime Family or their daughter when they forced to deal with the pressure from her. I'm graceful to that the Otohime working alongside with me in the Hinata Café, but Hina doesn't approve of it.

"You don't know what's between me and him, but I was doing what's right for the…"

"Family," my father added, "Don't make me laugh when you tried disapprove of my nephew-in-law from marrying a foreigner. You seemed that you cared, but you steered him away from what's important in life related to the promise… Your reputation will sink down lower if anyone finds about it… You didn't keep a promise to Mrs. Amagi inherited the Inn, but skipped her to pass it down to Keitaro due to this stupid promise…"

"You forced Keitaro and family to sell their bakery, but moved someplace else to teach them what lesson," I said angered.

I couldn't forgive her when she assumed on teaching Keitaro's parents a lesson, but they didn't do anything wrong. She assumed that everything will change, but her stubbornness will get the better of her. I didn't expect her to go far to hire a henchman to try destroyed a humble family, but she didn't care about anyone else.

It brought suspicious about who were these men since they aren't from Japan except they are from another country. I'm glad that I didn't dump tea in them since their auras are different, but I didn't tolerate such thing. Keitaro living with the Asakura due to Hina's dismay, but his parents are working under pressure. She was trying to get custody of Keitaro, but I think I should leave extra tips for Nabiki after she did her research.

"You tried to gain custody to get Keitaro, but what were you trying to do to him?" I asked.

"Or you are just imagining things," Hina denying it, "I'm doing this for his own good…"

I asked, "For his good? I don't think it's wise when I don't believe such thing, but if you don't come out with the truth or one stunt happened again… I will think it's wise to call the nursing home…"

Hina looked up at me in fear when she assumed that what I'm thinking is wrong. She caused my Aunt and Uncle to shut down the Bakery due to the rumors and threats, but I couldn't tolerate her if she tried to drift the family apart. She made mortal mistakes from the past and that I couldn't stand it anymore.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"No, it isn't a threat, but it's a promise if you continued on with this delusional way, just because it isn't right in her eyes. If you dared to try to assume that everything wrong from what my family decided, it's their choice and it's not your choice. If this stunt keeps up, I will call the nursing home or the police about what was going from the past. The warning is to stay away if you know what's good for you…"

Hina didn't take it very seriously when she looked at me hostilely.

"You disappointed me, Haruka!" Hina said, "I thought you were different from your mother, but I was wrong…"

She thought I was naïve except I'm aware about the truth thanks to my father and she assumed that I have no right to know the truth. She's my grandmother except she had a same stunt before on my mother, but everyone questioned about my mother and Mrs. Tendo. She thinks that she had the right to compare Keitaro to Kentaro, but she had the right compare me to my mother. I got news for her, I am not for what she appeared to be, but I am me.

"Disappointing, you are a joke when you coming up with schemes to tear the family apart and you think you are able to convince me to become you by adopting the name. You refused to allow me to inherit the Hinata Café because I refused to adopt the Urashima, but I will do it in honor of my mother. You didn't mention anything related to Yoko when I got there, who happened to me by real mother."

"Young lady is all you have to say," Hina said, but I hated it when she acted naïve.

My father and I knew her intention since he had been raising me after he won custody rights to me. I couldn't turn away from him when I remained a Mishima, but it's odd when the society saw her just an older woman. It's ironic when she isn't innocent in reality, behind the closed doors of the Hinata Inn, but she is just planned manipulative.

"No, there's a question on why you had to interfere with Keitaro's parents if they considered adopting Shinji?"

"Well, I believed his father was doing the right thing at that time since he focused…"

"But from what I heard, he abandoned his son in an abandoned platform to be taken up a sex offender," My father said, "even though, a parent should know that a raising a child is the protection and love, but not what he intended to do. If it wasn't for Lamia, who will he turned to provide the childhood…"

"Suddenly not her since I don't see her as a mother figure," Hina added, "even though, I know Gendo Ikari is a worthy trying to do something right…"

"Gendo Ikari isn't much the type of person who cared about his son," my father explained, "He and his organization carried a bad reputation relating to suspicious incidents involving their…"

"I think that's enough," Hina said to us, "You had assumed that I did something wrong, but I didn't… I had been only living peacefully within the Hinata Inn and if you continued to harass me more about your assumption. Then I'm going to make matters worse by calling the police department… You aren't welcome here…"

"…"

Without any choice, we forced to leave her in peace, but the evidences provided for us. It doesn't prove the statement that my grandmother did something and the police department is willing to turn the situation around. There's no proved if Nabiki came forward during the trial, but I knew her intention was a bad choice. This bothered me a bit about what I should do with the Hinata Café, but I knew that the Hinata Inn is going down the dirt. I didn't notice when I received the negative reviews from the inspectors, but I find foul play involved.

I questioned if she's causing me to fail, but I wouldn't forgive her if she had her intention. I used to look up to her before, but I began to open my eyes on what she is in reality. Nobody can do anything about it in the Hinata City, but I felt like…

"Let's go, Haruka!" My father said to me.

"Yes, father…"

"A big disappointment," my grandmother murmured, but she's going to be my ex-grandmother very soon.

I couldn't help when I ended up letting down my mother since I'm still an Urashima and what am I going to do?

 _Heihachi's POV_

If Yoko was alive, then she will realize on dishonor her own mother is from what she did the past three weeks. She tried to tear the family apart due to her selfish schemes, but it doesn't work anymore. I don't have any concerned about Lamia and my brother-in-law adopted the Mishima's name to prevent the debt collectors from interfering. If they did, then they will have to go through me except it breaks my heart when this woman willing to go far to prevent the couple from adopting Shinji Ikari.

It's ironic when she isn't doing anyone else a favor, but Gendo Ikari is actually bad news. His organization caused a disgrace when the children remained motherless, but ended up in an orphanage. Who does she think she is? She sided with a cruel father other than her own family, I questioned if her brain is right for what she doing has just planned wrong.

I'm glad that my grandnephew had a chance to change his destiny by moving on, but it wasn't pleasing when Haruka told me that Hina belittled him for not choosing then… How dare she do something like this? My family and I willing to treat him as one of our own and accepted him, but this promise should have been dropped from when his five-years-old.

It took a lot of counseling, but discipline to put his life back on track again. It brought smiles to his parents, but things changed when the controversy showed up in the media including the news.

"I cannot believe this," Haruka said calmly, "She refused to admit that's what she doing wrong… I didn't expect…"

"Don't my dear!" I said to her calmly, "What the Keitaro's parents had the right away to denounce themselves from the Urashima? It doesn't mean that she refused to back down, but the consequences are on her when nobody will be around. The police will not arrest her due to her age, but the evidences needed to be saving up for later on in the years…"

I expected this to happen when Hina would do something out of the ordinary and it couldn't be forgiven. She thought she could act innocent, but it isn't her in reality. She drove the Otohime away from their home, but giving a bad reputation to her own clan. I questioned on why she focused on Keitaro into making him a manager by manipulation, but I don't have the power to overthrow her either. She caused Soun become a crybaby coward with a blackmail and her former employees to do her own dirty laundries.

It wasn't quite peaceful when betrayal comes in a silver dish as a family almost fell into the same situation. I couldn't forgive myself if I didn't step in, but I'm glad that Shinji was in safe hands. Since I got the vision of the future, it wasn't what I expected when my agents informed me those they…

It's too early to say when their projects were a complete failure, but nobody is sure about what the organization willing to benefits. It didn't receive any good reputation from the former employees, but the one going to Haruka's ex-friend who used to work there. Nobody says a word about the organization and it left a mystery in the other government's hearts. If this organization should be trusted or not by the government around the world, but it wouldn't be necessary since they will not believe the harsh truth.

"I hoped you were right, but I couldn't stand it when she is trying to make her own family in the worst situation," Haruka said, "If she tried to invite me again into her home to convince me to side with her. She's sadly mistaken…"

"But what you are going to do?"

"I am not saying much if there is fourth straw, then she will leave no choice!" She replied.

It's true when Haruka arrived at the Hinata City to gain the inheritance of what's left of her daughter. She tried to convince her to change her last name into the Urashima to get the inheritance of the Hinata Café. She refused to allow her when my daughter stood up for reasons, but tried to replace Yoko with Haruka. Haruka and Yoko are the same people, but they have different personality. I'm just glad that I'm able to redeem myself for what happened to my sons, but I'm graceful that Haruka isn't falling for Hina's trick.

I couldn't say much about the other victims who fell down into Hina's traps, but they believed in what she says. This woman almost convinced me that she's on my side, but if her father was here…

"Do you want anything to drink?" Haruka said, "It's on the house…"

I smiled.

"Deal," I replied.

 _Hina's POV_

Haruka is a disappointment when I'm trying to do what's right with her, but she doesn't understand what my intention for my son and his family. Even, I tried to gain custody of Keitaro when I didn't like how his attitude changed in the last months. He refused to keep his promise to the Promise Girl, but it isn't the point for now. He is going to become the next scapegoat in a few years later, but it's not now. I didn't expect that they will be onto me out of the blue, but it's a possibility that they could see my intention.

Even though, I had a reason to not allow Shinji Ikari to be adopted by my son since I don't find them suitable. I knew Gendo is willing to make the future brighter for his son since he is busy with work, but I cannot tolerate their schemes. The plan should have been perfect if Mitsumi's grandfather didn't show and he got the nerve to… No, I cannot say much since he's more powerful than me, but karma came in like tree slamming down on the ground.

I couldn't be more disappointed in my own son for seeing what I saw in this woman. The parents are working under Mishima's name, but it's not going to go well if I needed to figure out on where they are heading to. Who knows, I needed to teach them a lesson one way or the other? Since I didn't intend for the Keitaro move with the Asakura Family and I didn't intend for Haruka to keep her last name… I couldn't be disappointed in them since I'm the only Urashima, but the time will come when they will regret their choices.

I'm not welcoming them back into the family until they see what Lamia's true form since she isn't trusted. It's ironic when I thought my son was going to divorce his wife for simply "kidnapping" the child, but it's against me now. I wondered if I should wait until Keitaro graduated since nobody questioned my intention due to my age.

Maybe…

"Hello Lorenzo," I said to my old friend, but I didn't receive a response like this one until now.

"No," said Lorenzo's voice, "If you are intended for me to come back to Japan and tried to "scared" your family to see things your way. Then I'm out after what happened to my stepdaughter, but I couldn't forget that you threw us under the bus."

I didn't expect Lorenzo turned against me out of the blue when my smile turned into a frown.

"No, it's not that…"

"No, I had done terrible deeds in the past and I will not your subordinate into your schemes from what I heard. It's time for me to move on and reconnect with the family…"

"They aren't your family…"

"Through marriage and divorce, they are my family in my heart and I will not allow them to be endangered. I was expecting you to grow, mature at such age, but I was wrong when your selfish assumptions won't the best to try to steer your family away… We saw the disaster, but I realized that we can't be the powerful people in the world since we have one life. So, the answer is no if you are assuming that I ain't Urashima…"

"…"

I didn't like where this is heading to when he was manipulative and the powerful man, but he's a weak fool to rely on his female whore to protect him in battle. I lost the chance to teach my own family the consequences, but it doesn't matter anymore. I had Yamanobe by my side, but the only thing got in the way. It's the Soun's daughter Nabiki since a terrible combination involving with her uncle and her skills. It's a bad combination where the local police and her skills for my reputation, but Soun couldn't stop her from getting the information. I was expecting that the Dojo to close down since I find Soun stopped Nabiki into sticking her nose on other people's businesses.

Sadly, it's out of my power when I kept a promise to Soun stay away from his daughters from their mother worked with me. She was a hard worker, but I didn't mean that she was going to die. My heart was very guilty for what I did wrong to her, but she didn't deserve a terrible fate. I had to respect the Tendo Sisters except I wasn't fond of the younger one of the Akane Sisters. Kasumi and Nabiki are young, but very respectful women and I had an incident where I tried to convince Kasumi to work at the Hinata Inn. Sadly, she declined in the nice way when she got hired into the Amagi Inn to support her family, but I disappointed.

"My intention is going down the drain," I murmured.

I loved my grandson, but I don't like him since he is a half-Japanese except he's something more due to his mother's inheritance. I willing to bribe someone to kill him, but I went against it. One misguidance related to the promise, it will prevent him from achieving the goals. I didn't want him to succeed, but I was the one who held him in his arms since his birth. It doesn't mean that I'm pleased about my son's choice and I hated my grandson, but loved him.

I didn't want him to succeed or become the next Head of the Urashima, but I wanted him to have a downfall. He doesn't belong here, or existed, but maybe Ikari could… No, I cannot do such thing when my brother and his family have sixth senses to figure out what was my next move. They refused to give up the custody to him, but I tried to misguide him to where I wanted.

" _Why are you misguiding related to some stupid promise?"_

" _Keitaro, do you want to keep the promise to your?"_

" _I don't know her, but what was your intention into going out of your way to convince me to keep the promise? You aren't helping me to make anything better, but where were you when my parents needed your help?"_

" _Young man, how dare you?"_

" _No, I ask you a question and I wanted answers from you,"_ he said to me.

How dare he ask me this question? He is lucky that Haruka was here to avoid me to strangle him, but it will scar my reputation. He did it right in front of the court, but it's this question when I lost my sponsors together. My former employees turned against me when I tried to do what's right for Ikari until I escorted out of the court since I had nothing to do with it.

It eats me up when I tried to teach his parents a lesson, but it didn't go well when the Mishima and Ootori stepped in. I couldn't believe this happened out of the ordinary, but it seemed that I underestimated them. Not to mention…

" _You should be ashamed of yourself, Hina!"_ Shizue's voice said, " _You don't know him, but you got the nerve not side with your family… What is the matter with you?"_

" _You don't know my brother, but you willing to side with him. I questioned if you are innocent or a complete fool, but this one is going a bit too far. I didn't expect to see this side of you when you are blind from your assumption that he's a good guy. You needed to get your facts straight since he isn't as innocent from you believed him to be…"_

" _I'm very ashamed of what you are doing when you tried to make up a lie to assume that Aunt Lamia kidnapped his son, but it ain't true…"_

" _I will not throw my children under the bus, but I know when I had to put my foot down…"_

Soun ended up siding with Lamia out of the blue, but Yoshio and a few others ended asking questions about why did I do it? I blocked the news reporters getting into my Inn, but Etsuko made sure of it. I couldn't stand it when my family turned against me, but they understood when I'm doing them a favor. The Asakura isn't my intention to step into the picture, but I didn't expect this to become out of the ordinary.

"If our father was there, he will be disappointed in you," my older brother saddened, "To think my assumption that she's doing right for her own family and won't accept reality for what it is… Then I had no doubt that you will be…"

I don't care what anyone thinks, but it wasn't over when I won the battle. I needed to convince him into follow his promise to this girl, but it seemed that it's out of the question until I find a way. I loved him, but I wanted to allow disaster to hit him to convince to take over as the Hinata Inn. What is it? I don't know, but I will wait until a few years later if I had too…

TBC…

* * *

Man, it took a lot to get the ideas out of my head, but I know the story starts off from the manga or the anime. I decided to do something different from the last one that I didn't do, but I made a wise choice into having Nabiki as a role. Sadly, I'm not going to have her as one of his love interests since I'm just going to do it gradually. I planned to make a pairing, but not just yet since I'm going to leave a few clues…

Don't worried, Kanako will introduce very soon…


	3. Chapter 1 - Part 2

Chapter 1 – Part 2

 _Double's POV_

Hina is a damn fool for destroying an opportunity, but I'm glad that Yoshio had the sense to adopt him under an alias name. It's ironic when she willing to side with a stranger than her own family, but tried to teach us a lesson. I didn't kidnap the boy, but I saw him abandoning except I couldn't say anything else. It's lucky that we got back-up to turned the tables around in court, but I didn't have any idea on what's going to happen to me. My husband and family will be under Hina's radar to take advantage of them, but it's ironic when we forced to close down the Bakery Shop to cover the debt that we don't own.

We forced to adopt the Mishima's name to avoid the debt collectors, but saved up to go someplace other than Japan. I am not going to allow Keitaro to fall victim when Hina tried to gain custody rights to him, but I'm glad Haruka was able to back up the claims. What was Hina thinking?

"Lorenzo, we need…"

"No, don't call me by my first time, but called me by father…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure about this."

This voice sounded very familiar when I listened to my husband's conversation with his stepfather who happened to be… He was cold and ruthless, but he seemed a bit fatherly due to the incident. It hinted that he happened to be surviving, but he sounded very weak.

"How's Vitale doing?"

"He's doing fine, but wished you and your family came to Canopy Kingdom for a visit…"

"Nobody knows that Canopy Kingdom existed, but I wished we could," Mr. Urashima said calmly, "But…"

"The trial, it's ironic when I supposed to suffer in prison except they spared me due to the fact that I'm dying of cancer… It's the harsh choice from the court, except we forced to give up the information and evidences, but I was able to get my dignity. *Sighed* There are so many things that I thought I was supreme, but I regretted everything that I had done…"

"Did I do something wrong?" I thought, but I had a hint of regret when I caused the Medici turned against Squigly's family.

I hoped they were still alive in this world when I forced to face them and apologized, but it's ironic that it will not come true. I felt like hell when Hina was trying ways to break our family apart and it failed each time. She had her stupid intention to think that we don't belong together, but used ways to distracted what's important. I couldn't stand it anymore, but Keitaro sent to live with the Asakura and I'm glad that they won't tolerate Hina's schemes.

They got Keitaro's custody rights when they took him in, but transferred to a different school. I hoped he was able to learn everything from his family, but they are going to be transferred into a different house.

"Well, I will find ways to get you transferred to the Canopy Kingdom to get away from the woman," Lorenzo's voice said, "She isn't the same woman who I fall in love with… Not to mention that the mother who…"

"Sir, I think it's wise to get your rest," a voice said as he coughed.

"I think it's wise to take your rest, father," Mr. Urashima said hurtful, "At least you know what we are dealing with…"

"Thank you," Lorenzo's voice said as he coughed, "I'm glad that you had the common sense of what's going on, but I will call back tomorrow…"

"Ok," Mr. Urashima said as he hung up.

How did Lorenzo get in contact with Mr. Urashima? I questioned if the Canopy Kingdom will continue on.

"You've seriously need to get more news since none of the world is aware that the kingdom existed yet," Venus said apathetically.

"It's true, since it remained invisible while Molmol Kingdom and Whumpa Islands aren't discovered yet," Aeon added, "So, you will have to give it a year, but my husband…"

"I wished I was there to see you in person, but it's impossible," my husband said when he wanted to get to know about his side of the family, "Father…"

It's odd that I haven't met his father yet, but I questioned if he related to the Medici. I didn't hear this side before, but I went into the Urashima's grave to pay tribute to Yoko. Sadly, there was no Mr. Urashima's father within the graveyard from what I remembered, but Hina forbidden me into going to their grave. It was invalided for her to kick me out of the grave since I wasn't born Keitaro yet, but it was just tragic.

The Asakura tried to convince her to figure out the investigation related to Yoko's death, but its worst. At the same time, it was related to Mrs. Tendo's death as well when there was a funeral. Haruka and the Tendo Sisters lost a mother, but their fathers are widowers at the same time. Hina acted like it was nothing, but its bold move for an old lady that I can't forgive.

"So, what is the plan?" I thought annoyance

"What do you mean the plan?" Aeon asked.

"You know," I added when I assumed that they are planning something for my son and I hoped it isn't.

The Trinity Mother said, "Your job is like a mother and housewife to keep everything in order, but you aren't our servant anymore… You got your freedom, but I hoped Keitaro is able to control his life without any manipulation from anyone. We won't interfere with anything else until it's time to reveal the truth to him…"

I hesitated to say anything about the truth, since my husband knew the truth, I think… I feared what will Keitaro hated me and sided with my mother-in-law, but I had this fear where the truth mustn't be revealed.

I thought, "Until it's time to reveal the truth to him…"

I didn't say much about anything else, but I decided to allow the family helped him get use on what's different between them. I expected myself to go last, but my urge was to find a child to adopt into the family without Hina's influence. I lost my chance with Shinji, but he was in better hands with the Ootori. It doesn't mean that my heart is heal inside from what happened, but I hoped we were able to get this one clear out.

"Honey," Mr. Urashima saddened, "Are you?"

"Do you think that Keitaro will hate me if I revealed my secret to him?"

"…"

I opened my eyes in concern, but he shook his head.

"No, I don't think that he will hate him since I'm proud for what he realized his mistakes from past months. He isn't hanging out with Kentaro and the others, but he ended up his own person. The one that we wanted him to be a long time ago, before my mother crammed this promise into his head… I didn't care if you are a monster or not, but I loved you from what you are…"

"But, dear…"

I hesitated when I'm not innocent from what happened in the past, but I'm using my form as a decoy. I remembered when I fooled and manipulated people by destroying a family, but other misdeeds. I was the servant to test to see who deserved to the next Skullgirl if they failed… I forced to devour the failed candidates, but I had regretted it. I turned my back from my friend, but I'm emotionless to others except not all of them. The only one that I showed my anger at, it had been Eliza… I hated her for a good reason, since she devoured Aeon and Venus from the past on the top of my head, but it's unforgettable.

"What you did in the past is done now?" he said calmly, "You needed to try to move on with your life by moving forward into the future…"

I smiled in delight when he gave me the encouragement with simple words, but it's true that I needed to move on. It's just complicated to what Keitaro will see from my past, but what happened related to the…

No, it's not now.

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Nabiki's POV_

"Hello Nabiki," Akira said as she walked up to me, "How's it going?"

"It's going well," I said calmly.

Akira wasn't paying this excuse as she looked at me calmly, but I refused to tell them anything else. I wanted to go back home, but started my own business into how to get money without anyone's help. It was blown out of apportion when Dad lost his job thanks to this woman and Hina refused to help us. I questioned if it's going to end in a good or bad way when our Uncle and cousin took us in to deal with the lost. I didn't expect my cousin dealing with the same situation since her father is a worst detective except he gets drunk.

Our father was one of the councilors in Nerima except it isn't helping the family when Kasumi and I learned something out of the ordinary from Uncle Mouri and Cousin Ran. If I made a bad choice if I became a mercenary.

"Absolutely not," Ran yelled at me, "Nabiki, you can't get into such a business like that…"

Not to mention, I had a run in with Aunt Eri when she's the only one who talked me out of the deal. The only problem is that people continued to pester me like I owe them something except I don't.

" _I like that you got the inspiration from someone, but this woman isn't much an inspiration to you,"_ Aunt Eri's voice said, _"I know you are doing your best to help your family, but they are consequences if you choose that path. You ended up dishonoring your family if you become something like her…"_

" _But she got,"_ I hesitated.

" _She's only doing this for herself to get the highest ratings and I don't want you to become like her or any criminal roaming around the streets… What was your father thinking?"_

I'm a daughter of the councilor, but I felt overshadowed by my two sisters. I had no cooking skills or anything else like my sister, but I had no martial artists… Sadly, the only regret is getting inspired by that "whore" when I understood for what Ran and Aunt Eri meant what they says. I couldn't be more disappointed when my Dad didn't do things illegally, except my cousin and aunt are the only ones. Kasumi tried to talk me out of it, but it's hard to say.

" _Kasumi, I thought you were going to nursing school."_

" _No, I cannot since I needed to help my family…"_

" _To be honest with you, your father needed to step up the plate since he can't be focusing on councilor alone. He's a father of three lovely daughters and he cannot hold you back on your dreams just because your mother died. There is sometimes that you needed to cry, but you needed to grow up to realize that he can't focus on the past…"_

"…"

It's hard to say when it came out of Uncle Mouri's mouth when he questioned if Kasumi is going to follow her dream. Sadly, she forced to put her dream on hold to help the family, but it's true… I thought we were going to be…

" _To be honest with you,"_ Kasumi's voice said, _"I don't think he isn't a councilor anymore…"_

" _What?"_

It's very ironic when the truth came out of the blue as I overheard the truth between, the conversation with Kasumi and Uncle Mouri. It's a different atmosphere than our home when Kasumi changed the office and home, but she broke Uncle Mouri's habits. Ran was very thankful that he's able to get the job, but who was able to get the information to track down the evidence? I was the only one available to organize his files and the evidences, but I had to laugh when he's overshadowed by Ran's boyfriend. Sadly, I wasn't able to meet in person due to the case for a very long time, but I was able to use my street smarts to get the information that I needed.

It's a different prospective unlike home, but I cannot tell anyone about what was going on inside of the house. If I did, everyone will be against me and used the information on my father to squeeze the funds. Even though, I envied Yoh and Hao, but Keitaro for having a mother while my mother passed away. It was the same time with Aunt Yoko since I haven't seen her, but it's a cold way to say this since its suck.

" _What happened, Kasumi?"_ Uncle Mori's voice said.

"Earth to Nabiki," Akira said calmly, "Are you there?"

"It's hard to say much since things is like hell for me," I said to her calmly.

"Come on," Akira said as she dragged me all the way to her house, but I questioned on why she's doing this to me.

I'm not trustworthy as a friend, but I had distrustful issues against society since they are willing to throw my father under the bus. I was their target, but I don't get why they aren't hostile to Kasumi. It could possibly that she kept everyone's hospitality by cooking for them, but everyone threw me under the bus for any reason.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"…"

"Do you remember this woman that you admired?"

I didn't say much about anything else related to Etsuko Yamanobe, but I knew that they are a few perverts and classmates. She's popular except it's in the sick, perverted way, but I didn't say anything else. I understood for what my cousin and aunt meant that she's a bad influence from what I heard, but I didn't want to be her in reality. She used ways into getting the attention, but it's not in a good way.

"Yeah, but Ran and Aunt Eri told me that she isn't a good influence and I saw what they meant," I replied.

"Did your sister and you planned to move away?" Akira asked.

"Well, if Aunt Eri, Uncle Mouri, and Cousin Ran disapproved of Soun holding Kasumi back from achieving her goal in becoming a nurse. It included he treated me like I'm nothing, then we planned to move out. The only thing is that I'm going to come to Kasumi's place since she's going to get a job. I cannot be the financial advisor since I promised them that I won't do such thing ago…"

I hesitated to answer her question, but I tried to start off in the right path. Everyone continued to take advantage of me, but it's very saddening that they will do anything to make your life miserable. I'm just happy that I am not trying to hold a jealousy, but I couldn't stand it when our father loved Akane more than Kasumi and I.

"What such thing?"

"…"

"So, your father planned to allow you three to sit around and nobody standing up to the plate to pay the bills," Akira said.

"Bingo!" I added, "It wasn't like this before our mother died. Sadly, I didn't want to leave my sister to be a spoiled, ungraceful brat…"

"SO, you two are willing to move out, but you don't know what happened later on," Akira said, "Akane is still your sister, but you needed to look out for her since you don't know what was your father intended to be… If your father is…"

"…"

She made a validated point when Kasumi and I wanted to move out of the house, but we can't leave Akane behind. It's ironic when Ran tried to teach her discipline except something wasn't right about Soun. It related to what was our father's intention from what I overheard, but Uncle Mouri failed to track down Gendo Saotome.

"You made a validated point, but if she planned to become a martial artist than she needed to learn. Every time that Ran tried to teach her in a fight, father bailed like a baby if Akane gets rough. Ran is a black belt expert while Akane is starting out…"

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Akira said to me calmly.

I wanted to take Akane with me away from our father to teach her how life goes, but I didn't want her to fall in the wrong path. It included the information related to Genma Saotome from what I researched, but I had nothing to say anything else.

Then the phone rang and I answered, "Hello…"

"Nabiki, how are you doing?" Aunt Eri said to me calmly.

"I'm doing fine, but I'm with Akira…"

I spoke to her a bit, but my eyes began to open wide when she ended up stepping into the plate. She asked me to head home very soon, but it included Kasumi except Uncle Mouri was going to come over as well. I don't know what was going to happen, but this is a serious matter.

"Akira, I think I should head back…"

"Ok!" Akira said.

About an hour later, Kasumi waited for us in the front entrance of our home and Dojo, but this is a serious issue. I wondered what was going on when Akira and I got off of the motorcycle and headed inside.

"What's going on, Kasumi?"

Kasumi didn't say anything except she felt a bit uncomfortable, but we promised to hang in there for our sister. Something went wrong when I noticed the officers don't an investigation, but Kasumi wanted to say something.

"I cannot believe that you brought a sick pervert into your home and tried to hide him from the police!" Aunt Eri yelled at my father in the living room, "This pervert doesn't have any honor or respect to any women from what I heard, but he's a Grandmaster of the Anything Goes!"

Akira doesn't feel a bit comfortable, but it was not Aunt Eri's yelling except there's a pervert within our home. What the hell was our father thinking?

"I'm doing this easier, you have to turn him in," Uncle Mouri angered, "It will go on your record as his accomplice, you have three beautiful daughters and you allowed a pervert to stay at your place after his raid. So many women complained about it, but it included their parents, husbands, and fathers… This "Grandmaster" should have been in prison for a long time ago for theft and sick ways… Look what happened…"

"Kasumi, what's going on?" I hesitated.

"…"

"Sorry, but I don't know who you are talking about. If he was trying to go near my daughter, I will protect her…"

"Liar," Kasumi murmured, "You didn't do anything to protect me…"

"Soun, you are making harder for others and it's ironic that you were one of the councilors. I saw why you forced to step down when you protected this criminal, but he didn't have any honorable for he did…"

Our father hesitated when I will have a simple say that I'm disgusted by this. He's willing to protect a pedophile over his own daughters from his own trouble, but this happened just now. Kasumi is shaken by this from what happened, but this is disgraceful. I'm glad that Akane isn't in the house, but how dare my father… I didn't say much to say anything since nothing is safe around while the officers did an investigation inside of the house.

"Soun, I didn't expect this from you, but you brought a creeper inside of the house… He will do more harm than good to your girls, where's your honor in that?"

"I have no pervert inside of the house, but I don't…"

"Don't think that we are acting stupid!" Uncle Mouri yelled angered, "You forced Kasumi to give up her dream to become a housewife, but was this force? You made Nabiki to fend for herself, where's the honor in that?"

"I think favoritism will cause a family to fall apart from what you are doing right now!" Aunt Eri yelled at our father.

"It's not how I run my family!" Soun yelled at in angered, "I don't have a pervert inside…"

"Eyewitnesses came forward to confirm it," Superintendent Ryoku said, "I hated to say this, but you left us no choice. You are coming with us, Soun Tendo… If I had a daughter in this situation, I will make sure that she's protected. You aren't helping anyone, but I questioned if your mind is right…"

"What?" Soun said when our father handcuffed before us, "What my daughters are going to do?"

"Do you think your daughters are weak without you?" Uncle Mouri added, "No, I don't think they are… They have a choice in life from what they wanted to become except Kasumi is an adult. She had her right to take over when you are away… I'm sorry, but it comes to this. If you are willing to side with a creeper, what damage will it do your own children?"

Soun looked back at us to help him get out of the situation, but Kasumi didn't look at him in the face. I didn't look at him, but Akira did.

"Continue to look around for an old perverted man," said Uncle Mouri to the police officers.

The officers nodded, but I think it is wise to say that it is safe to stay inside of the house. We gathered our things and escorted to the Amagi Inn since the police officers are doing the investigation.

"Grandmaster or not, he needed to know about what's honorable or what's not honorable," Aunt Eri said angrily.

"You and I agreed on something for once," Uncle Mouri said, surprised, but frowned, "I thought Soun and I had something in common, but Anything Goes isn't one of them. I thought that the Grandmaster is considered to be honorable except I was wrong since this isn't how it goes in reality."

After we gathered everything from our home and escorted by the officers to the patrol car. Kasumi had time to gather Akane's stuff from her room into the suitcase, but what's going to happen right now? I noticed the police officer carried undergarments in the box, but I saw a silhouette hidden in the bush before it disappeared. I got a chill down my spine when I questioned about my father's intention.

"I better get going," Akira said calmly, "We will try to go there tomorrow."

She got on her motorcycle as she departed, but I frowned as I looked my father bawling in the police car. The neighbors came out to see what was going, but some hid their hidden smirk. Others weren't pleased with the result of my father's arrest, but it doesn't mean that our reputation will go up from the results.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," a voice said as it was distance, but I noticed the shadow on the rooftop.

It was from far away, but the culprit looked smaller than expected as he hold the huge bag with the undergarment. He left with one blink of the eye as I wanted to say something, but I doubted that nobody believed me.

"It's going to be alright," Kasumi comforted me.

"…"

I hoped so.

Meanwhile…

 _Keitaro's POV_

After the training in the Dojo, it was a good moment to spend time with my cousin and family as they told me everything about it. I didn't know why that my grandmother tried to shun them away from the life, but I ended up learning a lot from them. They aren't that bad, but I envied them for their abilities to see spirits except I didn't have the abilities. My cousin Yoh listened to his music while I ended up practicing my sketches before Granduncle Yohmei came to check on us.

"Keitaro, how do you like it so far?" Granduncle said as he walked up to me.

"It's very well," I replied until he noticed my drawing pad.

"Mind of I could see it," he said calmly.

I gave him my drawing pad and he looked through every single page before he gave it back to me.

"Do you what you have drawn on the latest one?"

I didn't know what I was drawing, but it was a monster from what I had a dream last night. I couldn't point out to who or what it was when the last three sketches look like my mother before she transformed. I don't know why that I was drawing it, but I couldn't allow the idea to go away when I sketched it. I looked at it at first except it's hard to point my finger at. I did the drawing of the Trinities except something didn't add up.

"No," I hesitated.

"…"

"I understood what Lamia meant from the secret reveal when he turned 15-years-old," Yohmei murmured.

 _Yohmei's POV_

He wasn't aware that he draws his mother's true form, but I questioned if he's going to accept her. I'm glad that he drifted apart from the promise of what Hina's intention. He is interacting with the other family, but his talent relies with one paper and a pencil. I couldn't say how many details that he put his heart and soul into it, but he isn't fighter except nobody holding anyone's back.

Sadly, I was against my nephew into marrying the woman due to the judgement except I didn't allow it to make the situation worst. I watched how they interact with each other, but I had a hint of regret when I tried to kill Hao. Lamia came out of the blue when she told me off about on the consequences and I hated to admit it. He's still my grandchild and her words made me change my mind about it.

I felt a mix regret for what if I tried to kill Hao, but it doesn't matter anyway. I looked at Keitaro when there was hope in his eyes except there is a grim secret. His power isn't awakened yet, but I feared that Hina will make him fall into the same track without backing down. The main purpose is to keep him under control by meditating and breathing method.

It's complicated to say since I couldn't pass judgement since he's still developing his powers. I hoped others won't misjudge him in the future except I feared that the Aoyama and a few others with the sixth sense. I hoped they were able to get out of Japan as quickly as possible before my sister will do something that she will regret.

My nephew and niece-in-law will get an opportunity again to adopt a child except it will be later on. I hoped that Hina will not interfere, but I feared that her henchman will do much damage. She forced them to sell the business due to the debt that they don't owe, but why does she want to make their lives miserable? Why did she cause the Otohime Family to flee?

I have a lot of questions in my mind, but I decided to allow it to side.

"Hey Keitaro, do you want to check out the new songs from the Music Store?" Yoh asked and Keitaro answered, "Yes, I wouldn't miss it."

"You two have fun," I said when I provided the money for them to get their own stuff.

I would have to train Yoh to become the next Head of the Asakura, but I decided to allow it to slide. I had this bad feeling when there will be conflict, but I decided to allow it to slide. I watched two boys left the Dojo, but the environment changed.

"Yohmei," a familiar voice said.

"What do you want Happosai?" I said angered as I didn't hear him coming inside of the Dojo.

I didn't enjoy Happosai as a company since he steals treasures, but undergarments. My wife didn't enjoy his company due to his perverted way, if he was this age, he would break the habits. Sadly, he didn't make anything better from the news of what's going on and I couldn't believe he's still having this habit.

"Please you have to," Happosai begged.

"No, you aren't welcome here from what I heard and I couldn't forgive you when you stole treasures from our clan. You are lucky that Hao isn't here to make your life miserable if he sees you here…"

"This monster that you called…"

"Don't dare call my grandson a monster," I said angered, "I'm lucky to raise him and accepted him as a grandson."

I'm surprised that he will go out of the way to insult Hao, but I almost killed my grandchild. We made a wise choice to make sure that he raised in the right way and there were no bad moves from him. The "true" enemies remained unknown from the future, but that I hoped…

"I'm not helping get out of this situation that you caused for the Tendo Sisters," I added, "or allowing Keitaro to get involve to your schemes… Just leave, you aren't welcome here… Either your students for bringing shame under your name due to their lazy attitudes..."

Happosai embarrassed from the truth from my mouth related to his two students since they should a dishonorable. They didn't deserve the Master's rank for a good reason, but there are more people who have more honor than his students. There are others, who don't have talents as martial artists, but they had a substitute for their skills and others aren't.

They aren't one of them who willing to live up the martial art known as Anything Goes, but it wasn't fair to others. I don't think it will last longer if they are changed.

"They aren't doing anything else, but I know Genma willing to use his son to get what he wanted for his selfishness. While Soun had a job as one of the councilors except he's not doing anything for his children, but… You shouldn't be here or shouldn't do what you did…"

"I know what I'm doing, it's just plain wrong…"

"Not wrong, but disgusting," I added.

"I needed help…"

"Every time I tried to help you out," I said, "You ended up spying my daughter or tried to steal. You got nothing from me… So leave!"

Happosai took the words by heart when he left the Dojo, but it wasn't enough to impress me. The spirits told me of what happened and I disapproved of it since his pervert needed to end. I didn't expect this out of the blue for him who is the Grandmaster turned to me for help. I couldn't help it when he had his problems to deal since nobody want to go near him and willing to protect their wives or daughters from him.

He lost his respect in every martial artist's world, but maybe there is hope for one heir had more honor to take his place. He isn't suitable since I knew that it will not happen. There was no honor in him if he lived more than three thousand years since he continued to have old habits. Sometimes, it's wise to break out of it except he didn't.

Then the phone rang and I forced to answer, "Hello… Ah! Ran Mouri, how are you doing?"

I had a bad feeling that it was related to the Akane Tendo girl, but why is she turning to my wife to help discipline and control her anger? I wondered…

TBC…

* * *

I don't own Love Hina, Foxy Nude, Detective Conan, Shaman King, Skull girls, or Ranma 1/2. Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following the story, but who do you want to show up as Keitaro's friend from the next chapter? It can't be an OC, but it could be any character from different anime series.


	4. Chapter 1 - Part 3

Warning: There will be a character's death in this chapter… I don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Part 3

 _Meanwhile, in China_

Ranma's POV

I didn't expect that it was going to catch up to Pop out of the ordinary, but it's me or karma came back to bite him back when he's messing with the wrong family. His corpse left to rot as the birds and animals gathered to eat, but some refused to go near him. He tried to steal from Tao Family and used me to arrange a marriage with their daughters. I questioned if this was the last straw since he had been doing it for the past years when we traveled around the world. I ended up learning different style from the Tao's servants, but I questioned about the Anything Goes. He had no honor if he steals from other family and used me to do labor.

For this feeling, I don't have any love for him for taking advantage of me and I lost my childhood from him. I forced to suffer for his selfish ways and he thought that I was naïve, but these dreams showed up that he wasn't a caring father. He died from the consequences of his action, but would I want to prevent his fate? Actually, no… The dreams came in like a warning, but he caused me my manhood due to this cause. He knows about the curse lakes from his…

I questioned why am I spared from this terrible fate? That I'm bothered about when I could be dead too and I did horrible things in the past, but my dad was the worst influence. I had no soul for him from what happened, but how could I express the news to my… I haven't got contact with "her" for a long time and I questioned if she cared about me or not. I questioned on what to do with my life, but I can't rely on anyone. I knew that our family will be shunned for what my father did and it's just justice in a sick twisted way.

"Boy," said Tao Chang calmly, "Why are you in the dungeon?"

"Just trying to gather my thoughts on what to do," I replied as my usual self, but I'm scared deep down, "I had been traveling with Dad from the past years and I wasn't aware that he used me for his advantage… I felt like everything was stolen from him and it's just a bittersweet moment until now…"

"Yes, he tried to steal our treasures, but he is barking at the wrong tree when he messed with the wrong family. His consequences ends with him when he tried to steal you back, but it is him who suffered at the end. You didn't do anything wrong, but I know your childhood had been stolen from you."

He pulled out the journal from his pocket and handed it to me.

"…"

"Boy, I will not turn you into a zombie since there's something more about you," he said calmly, "That we are lacking, but I hoped you showed Tao Jun and Ren the world…"

"What?" I said, surprised.

 _Tao Chang's POV_

There's some potential from what I see in the boy, but it's not the case. It's something in his heart that we are lacking, but I read his father's journal and I'm glad that he's dead for what he did. It's a victorious feeling, but it's bittersweet one when there's nobody to guide him in this situation. He didn't do anything wrong, but he's suitable one for Tao Jun since he…

I cannot help it when I feel angry when an Amazon woman tried to kill Jun, but he came in right on time. He explained on what happened in the village, but I shook my head and disapproved Colonge's idea. I had to go out of my way to cut the arranged marriage since the deal had been made. I don't know who the other finances are, but it's up to him to decide on what to do.

The Tao Family is distrustful the world, but I remained contact with a few friends living in Japan, Canopy Kingdom, and other parts of the world. It doesn't mean that I trust others, but I knew my adopted daughter. I read the journal and showed it to the others, but Yuan doesn't want him going near to Jun. He showed respect by protecting from a threat, but honor demanded when I going to head into the Amazon Village. Yuan doesn't trust him for what his father did, but respected him for his deed. It doesn't mean that he can stay here, but we promised him to be trained with our warriors.

He could the World's martial artist from what he could see, but he doesn't go down into the path like Happosai and his students. I couldn't help it if he tried to break into our home, but I will not allow him to go near my daughter. I lost a wife from what happened in the past and I couldn't forgive him. He's a creator of the Anything Goes except he isn't 3000-years-old by this age, he would an honorable one. Sadly, he's nothing more than a dirty old man in reality, and I knew someone would point out this. He's possibly a reincarnation with the flea demon along with Cologne, but I knew they weren't this age.

It doesn't matter since the only thing that we needed to do, it's to move on with our lives. I watched the boy looking through the journal and he was disgusted with what his father wrote.

"I knew the truth will come out one day," Ranma said as he closed the book.

I smiled, "You knew…"

"I didn't read the journal or aware of the existence, but I knew that he did something that a father wouldn't do," Ranma said coldly, "Karma came back as a bitch and I think my family are ashamed of what my father did. I didn't lose contact with anyone of them from Japan, but…"

He took out a small phonebook and showed it to me, but its surprise that he hold everyone's phone number in one book.

"I did it in secret to inform what was going on, but I don't reveal much to my father," Ranma said, "Since I knew what he's doing to me wrong when I told them on what's going on, but they informed me about my mother…"

Ranma shook his head.

"Sometimes, it hurts, but you needed to decide on your own on what to do," I said calmly, "You had been trained in our home and showed a candidate for my granddaughter due to your pure soul. Don't let your talent or anything go to waste. You will shun by others due to your father's criminal action, but there's salvation… I will like you to be adopted under our name instead of the Saotome."

"…"

"Before you answered, the world will not see you as an individual without a doubt, but you acknowledged you as Genma's son. You will be charged under your father's debt and sensed your father's dead… We will honor to send his body back to Japan to your mother… This is an opportunity to start off with a new leaf if you refused then…"

"I accept…"

I reacted with a gentle smile on my face to see Ranma accepted it before he bowed down to me. I didn't want his talent to go to waste or get a bad reputation from what his father did. Everyone is out of the blood on Saotome from what Genma did to them, but I knew that he won't abandon his family in Japan.

"Very well," I replied, "I make sure that you learned a lot with your goal, but there's one condition."

"What is that?"

"Don't adapt the Anything Goes as your signature fighting style," I said coldly, "Since the creator isn't an honorable man, but there was an opportunity missed out for him to develop. His sin continued to take over his life if you see him… Kill him…"

"…"

"This is a harsh request coming from an old man, but there's a reason for that," I replied calmly, "My old friend and I used to get along with him, but things took off in the wrong way. He brought dishonor when he harassed my wife, but I'm graceful that his old friend had a wife except…"

"Your wife passed away," he said, "Pop was holding back everything from me, but I knew who the creator of the Anything Goes was. I don't want to arrange a marriage with his friends' daughters, but I heard that they…"

"Don't let doubt get the better of you, but common sense will come back to her with regret," Tao Chang said, "Did they want you to come back to Japan?"

"Yes," he replied calmly, "The Aoyama wanted to see if I'm dead or alive to decide the fate of my mother, but something tells me that…"

"If you have to do it, then do it!"

"No, I'm still having a lot to learn for a good reason, since I can't leave just now," he replied, "I just started after my father dropped off and I wanted to learn more."

I questioned if I should teach him our method to him other than martial artists, but he showed some potential. The damage was done thanks to his father when he splashed into the cursed water. There was way into curing him, but he forced to go back into the hot spring to drown him. I didn't want to go through what he had to go through. I questioned if it's not too late, but I didn't want nobody feels indifferent due to his abilities, but his father was aware about the cure.

He is willing to take advantage of his son for his selfish goal, but he's dead. His son had rights to follow his path instead of being a burden.

"Do you still have the curse?"

"Yes, but I doubted that there's a cure," Ranma said doubtfully.

"Don't be expecting such thing," I said calmly, "I knew the Curse Hot Springs, but there's an alternate way to do so. If a father valued his son and he will undo the mess that he made, but decided to go against it… I'm going to help you undo this curse since we aren't sure on how will others react."

"Really?" Ranma said hopefully.

"This is my thanks to you, but I wanted you to show my grandchildren the world," I said gently.

 _Ranma's POV_

It was an opportunity where I changed back into my normal, but I wanted to keep the rescuing a low profile. I doubted that people will believe me if I tried to do it. It's true that I won't abandon my family from what my father did, but my family and Tao had the same situation. Tao had their own when they respected before they shunned away by socialite while my family aren't martial artists in reality. They are just normal people through my eyes, but I didn't want to leave to move on when there's a damage control.

The only thing that I feared a problem, how to explain everything to my mother from what happened? My relatives told me when they confronted her on where I was, she acted like nothing like there's nothing wrong. She didn't show a sign of concern or called anyone about Pop's… Uh! This gets me uncomfortable when I realized that she's the one who made me sign a seppuku contract at a young age. I feared that she's going to use this on me like to keep me in line in her way, but where's the mother love in her? That's I'm bothered about in my mind, but if I showed her evidences on what my father doing… Then maybe she will change her mind, but I couldn't refuse an opportunity.

They are willing to undo a curse for me and this was one step to handle into undo. I hoped it worked for my sake, but if it doesn't on what will others think of me. I put my trust in Tao Chang if he's going to reverse the curse, but I hoped it succeeded.

I didn't want to look back when they poured water on my father and preparing to make a rug out of him. I felt sick inside, but I didn't care when I walked out of there if anything doesn't work.

I rather act dumb to others if anyone asked about what happen, but the truth will come out if I have someone to trust with…

"Keep silence and act like you surprised, but you will soon find someone to trust," said the voice, "You don't question on what's going when you realized something isn't right in your heart? You acted like nothing in reality, but you knew what's wrong in your heart…"

Who was the voice? She sounded like…

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Mr. Urashima's POV_

I gasped out of my bed as if I had a nightmare involving what happened to Genma and his son. I watched him get tortured and murdered, but his son looked indifferent from what I saw. What was my wife's intention as she slept soundly? I was sweating, but I knew Genma deserved a terrible fate or not. This is going extreme when I saw his last words sounding like he regretted it, but I think he picked on the wrong family to mess with. It's odd that they spared Ranma, but I was shaken with fear from the twisted fate.

Sadly, Soun is very lucky that he isn't in Genma's situation since he remained bars, but will he changed for his children's sake. Will be a complete fool by siding with his sensei? I imagined that Happosai gets the bad news related to his students getting into trouble, but one ended up dead. I hoped the art die along with him, but I knew the consequences will come to him.

I tried to relax in my bed when I questioned on how my son is doing, but I knew he's alright since we received a call. The only thing that I'm worried about, it's moving out for a good reason. My mother harassed through the phone as she questioned on where Keitaro is, but I had to deal with this issue.

Mr. Otohime and his family forced to leave for Japan for no reason, but where remained unknown? Then the phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hello, how is everything going for you?" my mother asked.

"Does it look OK when your misdeed caused trouble with our reputation?" I asked, "Why are you calling me at this hour?"

We blocked her phone number, but I don't know how she's able to get our new number out of the blue. I felt harassed when she continued to ask on, where's Keitaro, but I did to tell her that he was at the Asakura. She began to go off that we made a terrible mistake into leaving them and assuming that they will do something bad. They aren't what they appeared to be, but she's an Asakura and belittling our choices. Well, who's fault to side with the opponents other than the family?

"Well, this is an emergency, dear!" she replied to me.

"What is the emergency?" I replied as I rolled my eyes as my wife woke up from my mother's outburst.

I refused to go into the Hinata Inn to my mom's tactics, but she wasn't like this before. I knew I didn't want to see "her" from what she was trying to do with. She tried to break up my wife by bringing a whore to convince me to cheat on her, but I refused to break up with Lamia. She tried to break up with Lamia for no reasons and her tactics fell all together.

"Is this how you treat your own mother?" she scolded at me when she goes to rant that my wife isn't good influence, but that doesn't matter when I covered the phone to wait until she finished her rant.

She used her former employees to do her bidden, but I refused to cheat on Mrs. Otohime. It's dishonorable since she knew what's wrong and decided to go against it. I could think more schemes that she was trying to drift my son apart and I couldn't forgive him. She refused to allow Haruka to inherit the Hinata Café because she refused to replace the Mishima's name.

"I am not going to the Hinata Inn for your tactics," I said apathetically, "what's the family emergency?"

"Well…"

I waited for the right moment to make up the excuse.

"You need to convince Haruka to change her mind about what she's going to do."

I reacted when I questioned about Haruka and I hoped she's alright. It's possible that she's losing her insanity, but it doesn't mean that she didn't go a bit too far, as committed suicide, but I know that Haruka wouldn't do such thing. What's the excuse now? Is she's losing her mind when Hina belittling her for not adopted her into the Urashima by replacing her name?

"What is it now?"

"Haruka is planning to sell the café and I tried to talk her out of it, but this is the one that…"

It's ironic when Haruka told me about what was going down due to the suspicious people coming inside. They weren't giving a good reputation to the café from the past weeks from what I heard.

"I don't see what the big deal is," I said apathetically, "She's the owner of the Hinata Café and she had her rights, but not yours…"

"How could you say something so unreasonable?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, mother… You need to stop being dramatic and accept the reality that things cannot be focused on different just because you disapproved. It's not just me, but others don't seem a bit comfortable when you pointed your nose into people's businesses. If Haruka's business is going down the drain, then she had no choice except she had to sell it and moved someplace else…"

"Dear, you don't know what the Hinata Café meant to the family since Y…"

"No, Haruka isn't Yoko since there's a difference between her and her mother and you cannot deny it anymore… Haruka is her own person and have her rights, but you cannot just assume that everything doesn't work through your eyes. Look at what you got everyone to go through…"

"Dear, how dare you say something so?"

"No mother… It's the truth!" I said calmly, "You didn't sided with my wife during the court, but you refused to allow Haruka to inherit the café due to the fact that she refused to replace her "true" last name. You think that you are right, but you made things worse in reality."

I heard the Hinata Inn was going down the drain from what happened during the courtroom and everything is going down the drain. My mother should realize that her helpings or reasoning isn't getting better, but I forced to remember that we had to sell the bakery due to the harassment. We had to adopt the Mishima's name to avoid them, but we forced to work to buy it off. She caused everything downfall for my wife, son, and I due to her schemes, but it's bringing customers due to the bad reputation. I believed that she tries to convince us that she's right and we are wrong.

We tried to avoid her from calling us and avoided being tracked down by debt collectors. I'm glad that Keitaro isn't in our situation since he's in good hands in the Asakura, but I hoped that he learned something since he's still young.

"Like what?"

"You sent a whore seduced me when I did not one delivery to the Love Hotel and tried to create a conflict just because my wife is a foreigner. Is your head insane or are you denying everything in your heart. I gave you chances or tried to bond with your sister-in-law before Keitaro was born. You forced her to acknowledge you as Mrs. Urashima instead of mother… You tried to break apart a family that my wife and I tried to raise. If we aren't involved, you ended up making others' miserable… Mother, I hated to say this, but make this the final…"

"How dare you assumed I did something wrong?"

I shook my head, "You did… When I agreed to go on the tour with you and I find my first love at first sight when we went to China. I made a mistake, but wanted to do the honorable thing. You'd interfered and forced me to abandon her… My heartbroken turns to frustration when you refused to give me private time, but tried to make me marry to someone who I don't know or like… I'm sorry, but it's Haruka's choice… Not mine… Good night…"

Before she began her rant and I ended up hanging up the phone at the end. I had this feeling when I needed to put my foot down, but she's bickering for things isn't right for her.

"…"

I had a denial in my heart when I wished that I wasn't too much of a Mama's boy, but I regretted this until now. I wished I didn't leave her at the altar when I forced to leave due to my mother's disapproval, but I questioned if she's alright. She's the mother of my son and left nothing to support her at the end. It's disappointing when I refused to.

"Dear, it's wise to go sleep!" Lamia said calmly, "We will talk tomorrow…"

"I hoped you are right," I thought when I concerned if Keitaro is going to make a grim mistake like I had, but I hoped he didn't.

Even though, I feared that I will get a nightmare all of the sudden to the regret in my heart. I couldn't remember her name and questioned if she's still alive due to the Disaster. I questioned if my unborn child is born or dead since I haven't got contact with her without any choice… I decided to get some shut eyes, but I knew the disaster will strike again farther away than I expected. I feared of losing everything again, but I don't know if it's going to happen again or not.

Double's POV

I went back to sleep, but I didn't expect that the Trinity had something to do the Lazy Panda's death. Ranma spared from a terrible fate, but will he returned back to Japan back to normal? Will he returned to decided his mother's fate? Are you curious about what happen next?

TBC

* * *

I will have to end the chapter like this, but I tried to remake this chapter twice already. I decided to go for an alternate route, but I'm not sure if anyone will please about this. I was going for Mr. Urashima to get his prospective, but concerned about Genma's son. Sadly, I decided to go to an alternate route and I'm questioning if anyone is familiar with the Tao Family from Shaman King.

I wished I had put the details on how, but I will have to wait while I left it a mystery. I'm glad that it turned out like this, but maybe next chapter will get things interesting. Who knows? It depends on you…


	5. Chapter 1 - Part 4

I apologized for a long wait, but I had done Part 4. I haven't done the consequences related to Nadoka since she deserved it. Who want to force their child to sign a Seppuku Contract? It's just plan dishonorable, but one reviewer pointed this out. This reviewer was Devon the Shipper since we didn't encountered her from the manga or anime, but bounded the Seppuku Contract on his head. What kind of mother would do something like this? It is ironic when she isn't a sword wielder since she's willing to use it as threat to keep her son in line. Where's the love in that?

I supported Dragon6 and Karndragon on their alternate version of Ranma ½, but I had idea in her head. When she isn't the Head of the Saotome Family in my canon, but it's ironic when she wasn't punish for her wrongdoings within the anime or manga. It was within the Snafu the Great's fanfictions involving Ranma, but it gave a "What if" her family confronted her with the issues?

I will hold off the chapter involving Nadoka's fate, but this brings another issue in the Ranma ½. Where was the CPS at the time like this? If Ranma and Genma went around the world, then again, we know what happened to Genma as he messed with the Tao Family.

Soun, his fate is still depends on everyone if he reformed or not, but if he is going to throw Happosai under the bus. I am allowing the reviewers and you to decide on what you wanted since he's still a father figure out.

Sadly, I haven't begun with the Skull Inn started off from the ground first. Should I start off with the aftermath with Haruka and Tendo Sisters?

* * *

Chapter 1 – Part 4

Haruka's POV

It's ironic when Hina refused to allow me to sell the Hinata Café when the Hinata Inn is getting less and less popular. I don't know if it's neglected or was it Hina make matters worse involving schemes to keep her from paying a debt? The business is getting unattractive due to her schemes, but the rumors included. Was it her intention to sink my business slower than she is? Well, it isn't my problem, but it's not being a good business-like. I'm just graceful that I'm able to take Kasumi since she's going to go to Tokyo University, but she provided the help when it came to the lunch rush.

My business was going down due to the controversial rumors, but it began to pick up when Kasumi showed up at my doorstep. Kasumi was emotionally scarred from the ordeal related to this disgraceful guy, but it doesn't mean that I'm pleased about Soun siding with the guy. If this keeps up, then he will lose custody to his half-brother, but trust from his daughters. I'm glad that he's behind bars, but Kasumi is another story. Kasumi suffered from the scarred incident, but I ended up helping her overcome the struggle. It's not the force, but it's gradually if she's going to go to Tokyo University with Nabiki and Akane's help on the next day.

Well, my business was going down the drain, but it began to rise up when I replaced the chef with Kasumi. If the Tendo Sisters are going to be staying here, they will have to do their part. I ignored the phone calls from Hina when she's still harassing me on what I'm doing. I'm graceful that Kasumi was able to help me get back with business with her cooking, but it's rare that the café is calm than before.

It's possibly the cooking and hospitality from her and her sisters, but it brought something out of the ordinary. I tried not be cocky about it, but decided to do my part as well to make sure that everyone enjoys their experience. It doesn't mean that I'm promoting the Hinata Inn for a good reason due to the controversial. Hina lost her sponsors from her past schemes, but she lost her trust from former employees. I'm not going to tolerate her trying to drive my business down the gutter since I planned to change the name not now.

"You had been watching the Hinata Inn for a long time," Kasumi said, "is there's something on your mind?"

The sisters had something in common when we lost both mothers from the past. I didn't met my mother when I raised by my father, but it brought my suspicious on why Hina refused to say anything else about Yoko or their mother. That's a problem when the truth is very hard to say when I knew that I was just older than the Tendo Sisters. I couldn't be a baby at the time, but it's a possibility that I was around five or ten-years-old. Nobody was sure about what happened at the time when I looked away from the Hinata Inn to Kasumi.

"Well, we had something in common when we lose someone closed to us," I replied.

Kasumi didn't say anything when she looked ahead at the Hinata Inn, "I didn't want to work or lived here, but here I am now… The place where my mother used to work before her passing… Every time, we tried to bring it up to Soun …"

My eye brow rose from Kasumi acknowledged their father as Soun instead.

"He bailed his eyes out instead of acting like a man… Yeah, he's one of the councilors to Nerima except he made worst choice. The current case was related to that sick pervert who all the women feared, but I acted like it was nothing. I acknowledged him as grandfather until now… I questioned if…"

"You've acknowledged Happosai as…"

"Yes, it was foolish mistake on my part when I didn't realize the crime that he committed. It was going to in the center of debate and every councilor wanted him to be behind bars, but Dad…"

"Where did you hear this?" I said calmly.

She hesitated to say her words, but she remained calm as she smiled. She frowned when she looked ahead at the Hinata Inn before she looked at me with sadness.

"…"

"You wanted to drop it?" I asked.

She nodded.

"You needed to stop focusing on the past, but tried to move on with the choices that you wanted to make… Your aunt helped you out on getting you to Tokyo University to follow your goal, but I know you are still scarred."

"I'm overcoming it, but it's not quick except gradually," she replied, "The only thing that I wished that Happosai was in prison right now when I didn't felt like a victim before until yesterday…"

That's true since the Anything Goes is under the controversial due to their dishonorable way. The Grandmasters and martial artists didn't enjoy him since there was a bounty on his head around the world. It's lacking of respect to women everywhere, but it included those who are underage or minor. I shook my head when I tried not get sidetracked from what happen.

"Maybe I will have someone to drop you off at Tokyo University and picked up to take you here," I concluded.

"No, you don't have to do something like that," Kasumi replied, "I had to learn to trust people gradually, but I couldn't allow this scarred me from achieving my goal…"

I smiled when she's willing to go to Tokyo University to achieve her goal into becoming a nurse. I hoped Hina doesn't interfere with her life since I knew that she will try to misguide. I will not tolerate it, but Kasumi get the bad ideas from Hina… even if she's my grandmother, but what's she doing.

"That's the spirit, but you needed to take low, ok?" I reminded her.

"Yes, I am, but I'm not going to be like I was from before," Kasumi said calmly.

"I hoped so, but it's ashamed that your father is willing to hold you back your goals in life. This is the first time that you decide on what you wanted to do without holding back… Your sisters have support…"

"Yes, I'm glad that I got them alone!" Kasumi said in relief.

 _Kasumi's POV_

I'm not please on how the results are when father willing to side with Happosai instead me. It changed when I questioned if he's willing to use us as tools to complete his dream, but it's very selfish of him. Aunt Eri wouldn't dare allow me to act like a maid to the family, but the words gave me encouragement. An encouragement where my father refused to allow me to move on, but I knew I wanted to help my family. I can't be a maid in my own house while life keeps on passing me by, but I understood from what she and Uncle Mouri says.

I questioned if Aunt Eri and Uncle Mouri will get back together from what my cousin Ran hoped. I think it will come sooner when they teamed up to confront my father from one incident. I couldn't stop thinking about the incident when this so-called sensei touched my breast and I felt like that I was harassed. Dad tried to keep me calm and Happosai got off of me, but he told me to pretend that didn't happen.

Earth to dad, I'm being harassed by a pervert out of nowhere and he's the founder of Anything Goes. It's disgusting in my opinion, but I'm glad that Aunt Eri gave me the encouragement to follow my path. I'm glad about this, but questioned about my Dad's fate. Even though, I'm not ready to get back on my feet again, but I did my GED instead of graduating with a high school diploma. Uncle Mouri told me not to hold back my life, but followed my path.

"You should be proud that you have uncle and aunt to help you out," Haruka said as she smiled.

"Kasumi," Akane rushed to me.

"What is it, Akane?"

"Mrs. Urashima arrived."

"What does she want?" Haruka grumbled under her breath.

"Should I tell them that you are busy?" Akane said calmly.

"No," Haruka said.

We headed downstairs, but I wanted to trust Hina except I couldn't forgive her from not telling what happened to our mother. It's sickening in my mind when I looked at the Hinata Inn, but I will have to let it slide.

 _Nabiki's POV_

I tried to keep the cool when I had to deal with the customers, but its worth more to hear the rumors. It's great to learn something new when it comes to cooking and making tea, but it will be a temporary job. It's odd on how I heard rumors that they pay low wages, but it's not true. They paid more than just a yen, but the business supposed to be close down. When Kasumi moved in, it received the top rating from her cooking and I was able to learn from Haruka by making tea.

I cannot be the merchant without learning on how to show hospitality, but I cannot come out of the shadows. I cannot do something unmannered with my infamous glare as the Ice Queen, but I had to learn something other than rumor control. Blackmailing is the last resort if anything goes wrong with the deal, but I will hesitate to use police force. It's trouble when I haven't received any information related to my mother's death, but I didn't received none.

"Hello Nabiki," Hina said, but it doesn't sound like a pleasant and warm welcoming.

"Hello, Mrs. Urashima… What can I get you?"

"I will like the usual," she replied.

I ended up making fresh patch of green tea, but I'm about to lose my cool if she tried to insult my family.

"How's your sister recovering from this incident?"

"She's gradually recovery from the incident thanks to Aunt Eri and Uncle Mouri. Sadly, our tie had been cut off from our father involving one incident…"

It's frustrated when he willing to try keeps Kasumi silence, but I'm glad that she called the police and our uncle. It was uncalled for, but I'm glad that he's rotting in prison. Its sucks that our reputation is from what our father just did, but we weren't aware that he's siding with Kasumi or anyone if we…

"Your father should be ashamed," she said pitiful, "to sided with his sensei over his daughters… what will his wife think of him now?"

My left eye twitches when she's doing her pitiful act, but I don't want any pity since she didn't show up. I knew that she disapproved on Kasumi and my sisters into staying at the Hinata Café, but she wanted the Hinata Café to go into smoke like she's in.

"It's ironic on how you didn't act when we lost our mother," I thought coldly.

"Grandmother, what do you want?" Haruka said as she came down here with Kasumi.

Kasumi didn't much anything when she headed into the kitchen with Akane right behind her.

"Oh! I was just visiting my "favorite" granddaughter," she replied calmly.

It was ironic when she used words to convince her that she changed, but it wasn't the same. I saw customers requested a container as they left, but I know something was up.

 _Haruka's POV_

I rolled my eyes when she considered me the favorite while she disregarded the other family who are suffering for what she did. Nobody want to go near her from what she is trying to do, but she's willing throw anyone under the bus. It includes using her former employees as henchmen to do misdeeds, but willing to throw them under the bus. I understood on why they didn't want to work with me since I'm related to her, but I'm ashamed that I'm related to her.

Nabiki handed her a green tea, but it wasn't the best except she's getting there.

"Nabiki, could you take Akane to the school?"

I didn't say much anything, but I knew she wanted to become a martial artists. Sadly, she needed to learn something more other than learning the Anything Goes. She's lacking of a feminine style, but I knew what I was doing since I didn't want her to fall victim like her sister. She isn't aware about her father's crime, but he was trying to throw the two older siblings under the bus. Maybe if she learned to something out of the martial artist, it will benefit her for the future. I didn't want her to become famous, but I wanted to learn something for her own sake. First all, I planned to teach her how to cook, but discipline her if it's necessary.

Sadly, I will have to give it until three days to tell her the truth and maybe she will befriended someone on the way. It's humoring when I saw her expression turned bitterly.

"Why do I have to go that "school"?" Akane asked annoyance.

Kasumi added, "It's not our choice, but it's for a good reason, Akane… You can't just learn martial art alone, but there are good benefits to learn a new skill to improve yourself. You can't rely on me if you moved out of the house to cook for you…"

"I'm agreed to teach you have to cook, but there's more to just martial art alone. You needed to learn something out of your comfort zone and your father's influence…"

"What's wrong with my father?" Akane questioned.

"Well," I said calmly, "It's wise to wait until three days…"

Three days later, it will Soun's chance to tell the truth or the cases will be against him for the crimes. It's related to harassment within Japan, but there are counts against him. He will be mark as a criminal for protecting such a criminal, but where's the honor in him now? It will be against him from what he's in, but I made sure that she watched the trial. She's very innocent, but needed to learn the truth.

"Oh three days involving the trial related to these girls' father," Hina mocked.

She doesn't seem to care much about Soun Tendo, but I needed Akane to get away from everything.

"Way to ruin the surprise," I thought.

Before Nabiki and Akane left, I gave them money just in case if they are going to the store to get clothes or food. I watched two left the café before I turned to my grandmother. What was her intention to blurt this one out? I'm glad that Akane is out of the picture when I asked on her one question.

"What do you want?"

"I see your business is still afloat," Hina said, but I don't take that as a compliment.

Kasumi didn't say anything as she continued cook the orders for the customers. Even though, I tried to sell the café, but her attempts aren't helping my situation. She isn't much help when she trying to throw my business under the bus, but it's beyond unforgiving when I had to deal with the rumors. I don't give my co-workers a check with a yen wages, who does she think she is? I treat my employees like my own family, but I will not tolerate slackers during their work hours. I willing to provide them free food, but it's sad that I couldn't allow them to stay at the Hinata Inn for free if they worked.

Sadly, my relationship is going down the drain due to my mother's stubbornness into accepting reality. She damaged my cousin's family to cause nothing more than trouble, but it's just annoying. She won't accept reality, but it's hard to say that I couldn't trust her.

"Is that it?" I said apathetically, "But what is it a big deal?"

"Don't you want to honor your mother," she asked.

I allowed my employees to take over as I escorted my mother upstairs, but how dare she bring up my mother? I had my choice into selling the Hinata Café for my good reason, but she interfered with the deals before Kasumi and her sisters showed up on my doorstep.

"You didn't regard my mother when you tried to adopt me as your daughter just because I looked like her. You didn't mention her when I remained a Mishima instead of the Urashima… I don't know why we are talking this since you…"

"I know what I did, it's just wrong and I wanted to make peace with you for the sake of our family," she said.

"Only person who needed an apology, it's my father!" I said to her, "Since you refused to come forward from the case, but the employees are willing to come forward. You shunned them away after you heard the news…"

"You didn't know what's going on since you were," Hina shook her head.

"You think that I was a baby at the time, if I had to compared Kasumi and my age. I was 7-years-old at the time while Kasumi was only 4-years-old, Nabiki is 2-years-old and Akane was simply a baby… It had been ten years since my mother and Mrs. Tendo's death, but you didn't allow to the case to move forward…"

"Well, I don't think the police shouldn't interfere with the Hinata Inn due to th…"

"Well, I called it bullshit since there's no supernatural since you used the lie as a fraud... You tried to promote the Hinata Inn, but it caused a heavier downfall… The Hinata Inn is decaying due to your stupid decision when you turned your employees away when the investigation was on the way."

"The Asakura and the others weren't invited to attend my mother's funeral," I said calmly, "My father was hostile from your attempt due to Urashima and Mishima's rivalry. My father refused to keep silence about my mother when he told me everything about her. You tried to win custody by playing dirty, but I'm glad that he's fair…"

"You don't know what this man really is," Hina murmured.

"Excused me, I know my father!" I scolded at her.

"Don't you raise that tone to me," Hina berated.

"My father made mistakes with my brother, but he refused to make the mistake again after I raised by him. I questioned him about her method of training when he threw my brother into a volcano. I forced him to save my brother by this question and I'm glad that he did. It would be worst from what their situation is… If my grandfather saw your intention, he will be disappointing you for the poor choices that you made…"

"Well, I didn't mean to insult him. He was a worthy figure unlike your…"

"If you have anything else to say, then you are wasting your time and breath. I will like you to leave!" I said coldly.

"Ok, ok!" Hina said, "But it's something about Keitaro's future…"

I questioned on why Hina refused to accept reality on what she's doing for Keitaro, but tried to convince him into follow his destiny. I refused to tell her about anything else since my uncle and aunt disapproved on her intention. I couldn't forgive her if she tried to lead him in the wrong related to this stupid promise.

"I think you don't have the right to decide his future, but it's his choice… From what you were trying to do, you caused a family fall apart just because my uncle married to foreigner... You think he will depend on you, but you are on the wrong… everyone sees it…"

"not everyone," Hina said, "understood what I wanted Keitaro to do…"

"It's not going in the right direction," I said calmly, "The Hinata Inn is falling apart due to the poor choices that you made, but brought shame to our clan. From what you think it is wrong is right and right is wrong… Do you have any idea of the consequences from your action? Are you trying to fall down from Soun's situation?"

"First of all, Soun brought shame to himself from what he did," Hina said, "Siding with pervert over a daughter, that's dishonorable… On this side, he wants what…"

"Get out!" I yelled out.

"Fine, kick your granny out of the Hinata Café?" Hina said calmly, "You will regret it…"

Who does she think it is? She considered deciding Keitaro's future, but what is the big deal? She acted like she did nothing wrong, but she shunned her own family away from what they are trying to do on their own. Instead on what she wanted them to be, but it was getting much annoying when she scheming something. Sadly, the consequences are on her if she chooses someone over than her family, but I don't want to associate with her if she's willing to get this news reporter.

Our family forced to steer away from her due to her schemes, but it included Aunt Amagi. She hurt when my grandmother refused to keep the promise, but I questioned on why she haven't been put into a retirement home yet. It's not my Aunt Amagi, but my grandmother…

"Kami, what am I going to do with grandmother?"

 _TBC_

* * *

So far, I'm not making Akane to make her a hateable character, but she's lacking of character development within the canon. Sadly, I respected on how Dragon6's Man Among Men as a canon, but i'm not fond on how Akane is being treated. I blamed it on Soun for spoiling her too much, but not teaching her a moral value on being a martial artist. I still expected a character development for Akane in the future, but I haven't read the non-pairing AkanexRanma. Sadly, I'm not pairing AkanexRanma for a good reason since I knew about Akane on her dislike on boys since Tatewaki Kuno is to blame due to his Hentai Horde. I knew her distrustful in men, but she isn't worse than Motoko and Naru. I hoped Karndragon is able to make a developing for Akane since I like his an AU Ranma's fanfiction, but I hoped developing in the future.

If you have any problems with this, this isn't the fanfiction for you since it is an emerging fanfiction with Ranma, Evangelion and a few others. It depends on switch crossover is next in this chapter since I was going included, but I'm doing this differently. What is the choice for Soun's fate? It's all up to you...


	6. Chapter 1 – Part 5

Thanks for reviews and favorites, but I don't own any characters from the series.

Mint - Tokyo Mew Mew

Akane Tendo - Ranma 1/2

Mouri's family and Mouri - Detective Conan

TO PEJP Bengtzone V2: I like the idea, but I didn't want to used it for a good reason. Sadly, I wanted to used it, but i had a different idea based on Yoko's story. Sorry...

* * *

Chapter 1 – Part 5

Akane's POV

I was very naïve expecting my Dad coming out of prison and everything is going to return back to normal. This wasn't how it seemed when my sisters, uncle, and aunt didn't want anything to do with him. Haruka and Ran taught me to discipline on myself, but forced to stop bragging that I'm going to become the greatest martial artist. Haruka and Mrs. Amagi forced me to take cooking and manners as an after school, but it's very disappointing that I began to become homesick.

I haven't met my cousin, Uncle and Aunt before when Nabiki and Kasumi moved into their home. I trained by my father, but I felt like something was lacking. I loved my siblings, so much, but it doesn't mean my Dad… I wasn't aware of what is going on when I spoiled and rotten, but learning about the "Anything Goes." I'm very embarrassed when I kicked and screamed after Ran defeated me, but I wasn't aware that I was making a fool of myself in reality.

My father babied me and I wasn't aware of what's right or wrong when I learned Anything Goes. I wasn't aware that my father prepared to use my sisters as an arranged marriage, but it's just wrong. I forced to learn the reality of who was the founder and it was right in front of me. I couldn't believe my father is a student to a pervert and willing to side with the pervert over my sister. This trial… My father's actions… The Anything Goes… It's just pure dishonorable, but this trial changed me and it is ironic when the founder isn't anything found. The founder didn't side with my father in the trial, but it's very dishonorable when he willing to cover it up.

I'm glad that Kasumi testified against her father and Happosai, but thought my father will be free. Sadly, the consequences were against him for what was going on, but it had been going on. I wasn't aware that everyone is my school have something against my father, but I'm willing to defend him. I wasn't aware of what criminal activity he was doing since he was in his youth. He was very clean when my mother was around before her death, but it's very ironic when Hina refused to step in.

My sisters, Haruka, and my Aunt got something against her for a good reason when there are crimes that I wasn't aware about this. I realized this now that I'm ashamed to be related to him when he's a "great" Dad, but wished that he didn't throw my siblings under the bus. It seemed that I'm wasting time using the "Anything Goes" as my signature while others disliked it for the dishonorable for what…

I don't want to think about this when I forced to agree to go into the Ouran Academy, but it doesn't mean the scars repaired. I didn't have much to say about what my father did, but he did behind my mother's back and he…

" _Akane, please you have to understand that I have to do this for…"_

" _In honor to the side with your sensei over Kasumi… I saw the trial and… I cannot believe this… I was naïve and thought you are an honorable father… I wasn't aware about this, but I do now…"_

" _Akane, I was doing this for the family…"_

" _Family? You manipulated into staying home acting like a maid, but I willing to do so… I cannot be forever at home, but I have a dream that I wanted to become. You shook it like it was wrong, but you forced Nabiki to grow up… You expected Hina side with you, but your crimes are unspeakable… I questioned on why haven't the counselors kick you out? You didn't bother to think twice about our safety and willing to…"_

" _Kasumi, you don't raise your voice to me?"_

" _Shut up! You lost your right as a father, but I wasn't aware of what you were doing,"_ Kasumi's voice rings in my head.

" _It's true, but why there were no recruits for your Dojo if you bought a Dojo as a symbol of marriage to your wife? Why hasn't anyone learned the Anything Goes?"_

" _Oh wait! There are some who are willing learn it in the honorable way, but there are those who are willing to abuse the abilities to get their own gain…"_

" _Eri, you better stay out of it!"_

" _No, I refused to stay silent since I was a victim to what your sensei did to me… Do you assume that I will keep silence? No, I decided not to since there are countless victims included mothers, daughters, and single women? Do you think that their fathers and husband will happy when you siding with a criminal? A criminal who needed to rot in prison for what he did, but there's an endless criminal record? It's tied to you as well when you ignored the victims' plead… How disgraceful when you abused just to gain your own selfishness?"_

I listened from what Aunt Eri had to say, but I didn't expected to things took a turn. The victims came forward and I refused to say much anything. I didn't want anything to do with my father's name as he rots in prison, but my sisters moved on. I didn't expect the truth after the court, but I learned what's right and wrong due to the proper guidance. It's a struggle when everything is a lie from what I raised and questioned if I should move on or remained ashamed from what my father did.

Kasumi continued to take the course in Tokyo University, but it couldn't be nursing alone. Nabiki didn't go to Ouran Academy, but remained in Nerima's high school. She called me to make sure that I'm behaving and Haruka comes by for a visit. It included my uncle and aunt, but I had a lot to redeem from what I believe it was wrong. I questioned on why I'm going to Ouran Academy, but I was still in elementary school. Is it because of my academic or something else?

It took place after the trial about six months, but there was also a restraining order against Hina Urashima. She had something to do with it, but didn't make any comment like she wanted him to be… She didn't… It's complicated when I wanted to trust Hina, but I felt like that I'm going to fall victim into her schemes. I wanted to walk with my head held high as my sisters wanted to renounce the Tendo's name, but adopted the Mouri's name…

Sadly, the conflicts refused to leave my sisters and me alone from what my father's crimes. He… I used to look up to him, but I looked the other when everyone questioned about if I'm related. I decided to look away from him, but I tried to something out of the ordinary. Ballet was able to keep me calm when I danced alone, but…

"Are you alright?"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

I danced to avoid the pain that I forced to go through, but it brought comfortable as nobody was around. Nobody mocked me, but nobody dared insult me just because my father had done to them in the past. I wanted to dance my problems away, but I haven't made friends in school. My childhood friends don't want anything to do with me since my Dad was the Pervert's student. Everyone looking for Happosai, but nobody is able to find him anywhere…

Sadly, I don't want anything to do with him, but it's ironic when everyone assumed that I will be the same like my father. They didn't know the real me until…

"You know the studio doesn't belong to you," said blue haired, blue eyes girl.

"I know that, but I was just practicing," I hesitated.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean that you had to lock the door," she replied.

It's true, but it's closed after school ended. Nobody used it in the night time, but I had to do it to avoid the unwanted attention from others.

"Yes, but I like it better when nobody is around…"

"Oh really," she said.

"If you want… Then I'm done…"

I hesitated to leave the studio, so she could use it. Why I'm bothered to go to a rich school when they cared about material things? They are prideful, selfish and self-center on what their parents give them everything that they wanted…

"Well, that seems to bother me when I wanted to ask you something?"

"I hoped it's not related to…"

"Well, it's ironic when my parents refuse to say a word, but I had been doing research out you and our family," she said, "It's ashamed when my Uncle assumed that he doesn't need outside help from anyone of his family. He's willing threw you and your sisters under the bus…"

"Wait, did she just say Uncle?" I thought.

I knew Aunt Eri and Uncle Mouri, but I thought she was joking about this. When I reminded when Kasumi talked about "Ami" and I don't know who she is. Dad says to not mentioned any other family since they aren't "Tendo", but this brought my curious. Dad ended up forcing me to stop asking him about who was Ami, but I knew Kasumi contacted her in secret.

"Wait, hold up! Did you?"

"Yes, it's ironic when the consequences come to him with the foolish choices that he made," she said disgusted, "Not to mention his "friend" owes my family a huge apology, but our stuff… I didn't get a chance to meet you, Nabiki, and Kasumi from what I heard from Ami…"

"Who are you?"

"…"

"Akane Tendo, my name is Mint," she said as she introduced to me, "your rich cousin from your mother's side of the family…"

"What?"

I was overreacting when I took a step back from this girl since she introduced herself as my cousin. She's the spoiled and snobby brat who's great at dancing like me, but I saw her as a rival. Sadly, it's hard to accept when the curious was gone when Dad caused me to assume that they cared about themselves.

"I know it's hard, but my parents were a fool to try to hide it. My brother had research about our family's tree and it's…"

"…"

"Are you going to mock me like the others did?"

"What makes you think of that?"

"Well…"

"Is this a problem with you?" she said as she walked closer, "Your insecurity and trust…"

I hesitated to answer.

"I regretted ignoring you when you needed comfort the most and I heard the name "Tendo"… I grew disgusted with my Uncle from what he's trying to do with you and your sisters? It's just plain disgusting and wrong… I know you aren't him, but you are my cousin… I wanted to…"

I wanted to walk away from the studio, but she ended up pulling me into a hug. I wanted to break free from the hug except I break down as I cannot take it anymore.

"Apologize for not being there for you," Mint said, "I believed what my parents say as they assumed that the Tendo were just…"

"You didn't do anything wrong…"

She didn't do anything wrong when we didn't see anything eye to eye when it comes to our class. Sadly, it's very disappointing on how we cried our eyes out in the studio, but we aren't lesbians… You sick perverts, but it's a very touchy moment between each other. I didn't know that the adults tried to steer away from what they are doing… It's pure selfish, but we just…

 _Flashback Ended…_

* * *

I remained inside of my dorm as I looked at the phonebook that Mint gave me.

"I will not be around, but I give you this… I don't care if I'm breaking the rule, but there's no rule to shunning a family away. I needed you to do me a favor and reconnect the family that your father shunned away."

She began to acknowledge my Father as uncle, but acknowledged him as Mr. Tendo. I tried to gather information from what happened before and after I was born. I discovered the harsh crimes related to my father, but I haven't received any documents from the government. I knew Nabiki is going to do something like that, but I didn't expect that my… No, he isn't my father anymore, but a criminal. I wanted to say that I'm ashamed, but there's another word to describe "dishonorable and ashamed". I couldn't remember it, but it's hard to take everything inside of me.

"Akane, are you alright?" Mint said as she knocked the door.

"Come in," I said.

"Akane, there's a question that I needed to ask you," she asked, "Are you a fan of Zakuro?"

She was two-years-old older than me, but I tried to act like I know Zakuro except I don't.

 _Mint's POV_

Distracted by life is very tough to try reconnect with the family while my parents weren't around. Akane needed a role model, but her sisters are doing their things. I'm proud that my brother came across my cousin in Tokyo University, but I'm concerned about Nabiki. There was nothing good related to Nabiki Tendo from the past, but there's a change. I…

She needed another role model to guide her in the right path, but I'm not a good role model to her. Sadly, I tried not becoming spoiled brat to her or anyone since Kasumi and my brother made a point on my problems. Even though, I hoped they aren't going out with each other since it's bizarre.

"This is why you don't have any friends, but your parents were not around. It's time to tell you what is your flaw to make that you don't make a mistake? I'm not trying to say that you are rude, but it's representing yourself."

I took it by heart when I looked at her and questioned what I am doing wrong. My parents forced me to move into a private school instead of my old school, but I am comfortable when I'm around Nanny. It's not with others since I can't be the only one rich in the family, but I knew my family aren't high-class. I envied them since they are live in a normal with their parents, but my parents weren't around. My brother and I fell apart due to our difference, but he's trying to adapt their way. I'm very thankful that Kasumi confronted him about this and he is going to the same path just because he's intelligence.

He's willing to go far into confront our parents about this issue, but decided not to follow what they wanted to become. He referred going to Tokyo University, but I wasn't aware on what course he is going to take. He didn't tell me, but he's gradually looking around since he didn't take his exam yet. Sadly, he didn't want an unwanted attention just because he's smart. He wanted to use this to his advantage to learn something that he's lacking of.

Kasumi and I had a huge conversation, but it gave me a change when I'm interacting with my cousin. I learned not all family has a perfect life, but I felt bad for them. There are some reason when I felt comfortable talking to her since they are my family after all. I didn't care on what my parents had to say to me, but I gave me a peace of mind. Every time, I tried to befriend the girls in Ouran Academy and it's very complicated… Some are willing to become my friend just because I'm the "Star" of Dancer, but there are others willing to take advantage of me.

I kept distance from those willing to take advantage, but to take the first step into gaining trust. It's my cousin Akane who needed guidance, but I heard from what Soun tried to do. I refused to call him Uncle, but it's the first step to gain a friend who is your cousin.

"Well, I don't know her, but I'm not," Akane hesitated to avoid insulting.

"Ryu," I suggested her.

"No, I don't think he will accept me from what I had to go through related to what my father had to go through. He's a good honorable martial artist, but my father isn't."

"Is it related to the Anything Goes?"

"Yes," she said.

"Akane, I don't think it's wise to think about this martial art's name ever again since this martial art doesn't exist. The founder isn't much of an honorable man to begin with… Ryu will be a start…"

"But I refused to return back to the Anything Goes and I referred doing "ballet" except," Akane said.

She explained to me about her new goal into making her own martial art except it's involving ballet. It's an idea that I didn't thought before since I didn't thought about this one before. Ballet and Martial Art are two different categories, but she came up with it. When her sister and Haruka forced her to take feminine attack, but it's like…

I didn't thought about this before when my parents refused to allow me to take martial artist, but the ballet had a way involving your legs. Its method could be based on emotions, but everyone saw it as entertainment when it comes to drama and play. I didn't thought about the ballet is like a martial artist; Chun Li was able to use her kicking style. Maybe, I could get out of my comfort zone when I ended up learning something isn't my parents' approval. I couldn't idolize on one person alone since they could be suffering like Akane, but learned something out of the ordinary.

"Mint, are you listening?"

"Yes, I am," I replied when I snapped out of the trance, "I find it a good idea to invent your own martial art move, but I didn't see the ballet as a type of fighting style. Maybe…"

I knew someone who is able to use gymnastic except her mind isn't place due to her skills. I judged her as an insane girl, but I blamed it on her brother and father for not being there. I shouldn't be judging other people from their personality, but Akane had been going through a lot. So, I could give a try since she's good at it, but I think I blamed it on her parents.

Sadly, I couldn't blame it on her parents just yet since I heard how her brother mastered God's Cry School's technique. He's very prideful, but pretended to be… Augh! My brother reminded that he's very self-righteous, but he advised to make sure that Akane to stay clear from Nerima.

"Yes, but I think I know someone who willing to get idea," I asked.

"Who is she?"

"But I think it's wise to get Kasumi involved since she's beyond…"

"She's possibly that she is going through on what I had to go through," she replied, "I will ask Ran to help out since…"

I smiled when we headed outside of the dorm, but I felt like that we were being watch.

 _Happosai's POV_

I regretted not siding with my student due to the trial and he's rotten in prison while I'm out free. Hina didn't help him one bit as Soun forced to face the consequences. Maybe my method isn't much helping the Anything Goes due to the lack of honor, but if none willing to learn the Anything Goes. If those refused to go forth to learning, it will be mark extinct without any success.

The officers are after me and Gena from the crimes that we are committed. I tried to ask my friends for help except they turned their back against me from what I did to their wives and daughters. I didn't get help from others anymore from my crime is unforgivable. I tried everything to break out of my habits, but watched when the Tendo Sisters achieved their goals without their father. I made Soun and Genma into cowards and disgraced instead of disciplining them like the other Grand Masters.

I was a damn fool in the past without disciplining my student and regretted it now since I was obsessed about stealing. I didn't honor anyone and causing my downfall. I reminded Genma Saotome's wife force to face the consequences due to the boy's education and her delusion. I was expecting her to give a boy a childhood, but his father… My martial art is… going to… No, there had to be hope to find one who willing to master before things gets…

"AHHHHHH! Pervert!"

I couldn't give up until I find a successor to my Anything Goes or else, but I escaped. Nothing is safe anymore for me from what happened, but I think it's wise to escaped. I wondered if Genma's son is going to become the next successor of my… It's now or never… Maybe… Maybe…

TBC...


	7. Chapter 2 – When Tragic Struck - Part 1

_I don't own anything from the Ranma 1/2, Skullgirls, Love Hina, Detective Conan, or anything else._

* * *

 _Chapter 2 – When Tragic Struck - Part 1_

 _Soun's POV_

No, I cannot allow this to happen to me when the verdict come "Guilty", but Hina supposed to help me. She didn't help me in the trial when she ended up backstabbing me in the heart and exposing everything. Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane didn't come to support me, but shunned me away. I lost my power as the councilor, but I felt betrayed. I had to keep this promise to my friend to unite the school by an arranged marriage. It's for the honor of our family, but it will not happen when I didn't hear back from him.

Everyone questioned on why I am the councilor to begin with, but everything is against me when the Nerima doesn't want anything to do with me. I was doing what was right to give my children a better life, but I…

"Soun, it's time to go."

I was escorted from my former cell to my new home, but I'm not going back into Nerima. I'm going into a Jailhouse as the officers gathered together and the prisoners booed me out of there. There was no respect or honor for me when my daughters shunned me away thanks to my idiotic half-brother and his family. Nobody sided with me anymore when the consequences hit me like a bullet going all over my body. I heard words from my wife belittled me for deciding on what my daughters' future, but it's hurting if she saw me now. I lost my home, but the debt was under my name and the citizens are dancing with glee.

The scandals exposed and nobody willing to side with me, not even Kuno. He refused to look at me in the eye after what happened to his wife and left him a widower. It cannot be my fault after I became one of the councilors and I didn't do such thing to her. I wanted to become councilors to get back at others from mocking me the past, but I didn't mean to driven Mrs. Kuno into suicide. These aren't really any letters during the election, but I…

"Do you have any honor from what you did to my family or my wife?"

"Do you have any honor left?"

"No, he isn't an honorable martial artist, but he is nothing more than a lazy coward…"

"We knew that he's a friend who willing to take advantage of his son to get away…"

"Where did you hear that?"

"A friend living in China told me about him…"

I frowned when I heard bad insult coming from the prisoners to police officers, but I kissed my freedom away. I thought I was doing something right to unite the school, but I was trying to do what's best for my daughters. Sadly, it was going through after I reached out.

"Soun Tendo released!"

Three words come out from the officer's reaction when he looked at the official record. The Superintendent refused to look at the officer in the eyes as he turned his back, but headed straight into the office. The officers shook their heads as disapproval when I surprised, but I supposed to.

"His sentence switched to doing community service, but it doesn't mean that he had custody rights to gain back his children."

"Did my luck changed?"

I smiled when the handcuffs removed the officer left me alone, but it's a huge surprise when my luck changed.

"But he supposed to be transferred to the Jailhouse today!"

"That's not right!"

"No, it's official…"

"Chief, I don't think it's wise when the case cannot be turned around the next day. What will others think of our reputation if you received "him" out of all people back into the public? After what happen in the past? There's an ongoing investigation involving him trying to that Hentai Panty-Stealing Pervert, but scandals going on related to him."

"Chief, are you listening?"

The chief didn't say much anything as he headed straight to his office, but I was able to have a home. I questioned I had a home, but questioned if Mr. Urashima bailed me out. I escorted outside, but it wasn't a pleasant moment when angry women and family protested out of anger and hostile. They disgusted when I came out without handcuffs or escorted into the van, but everything thrown at me.

"I cannot believe this; they released him without paying the consequences!"

I thought it was Hina bailed me out, but I couldn't trust her anymore when she threw me under the bus. I didn't do those crimes, but assumed that it was me who killed my wife or her daughter. Sadly, I was thrown under the bus for petty crimes from her lies and the court sided with her on this one. The evidences were a heavier fraud by someone due to this whore, but all society is against me.

I thought the crowd will died down when it began to rain, but… Maybe my daughters will understand what I have intention, but maybe our dream will be…

"Are you, Soun Tendo?"

I reacted to seeing a tall businessman walked up to me when the crowd got out of the way, but he seemed a bit familiar. I couldn't identify him with his glasses, but my time was going to become shorter.

"Yes."

"I heard so much about you from mother," he said calmly.

"You did!" I said apathetically, but angered except I tried to remain calm.

"Come, I will give you a ride," he said as he headed straight to the limousine.

I couldn't refuse, but I hoped that my girls are taking care of the houses. I shouldn't refuse the offer, but the threat arose if I walked on the sidewalk. I accepted since I didn't know what was going to happen yet, but I wondered about what happened? I wondered if I'm able to win my trust.

"You are considered an honorable man in the picture, but it's not very true from what I heard from," he said as we were inside of the limousine, "There's a different side of the trial… I didn't expect to hear from…"

"Uh?" I asked.

A suspicious woman looked at me as she offered me refreshment and I accepted it. I paused when I felt a faint smell when I ended up eating and it felt good. It made me miss Kasumi and my wife's cooking, but questioned about this.

"From my brother…"

"You had a brother…"

"Mrs. Urashima didn't tell you that your friend and I are brothers by two different fathers," he added, "Same goes to you since your father had you and your brother with two separate women…"

I think that I know what I'm getting at from this since I didn't know my brother due to Nabiki's connection. The fool and I looked the same, but it's ironic when it wasn't my daughter when Ami and the others… I didn't want to think of them when I saw them as fools except for nieces and nephews. When I tried to recruit them into becoming my students on the Anything Goes, but they declined each one of them. It included my niece Kaoru, but they turned down since if it will be fine for them to join. Sadly, everyone refused to my sensei's bad habits and assumed that it's wrong.

I envied them since they have successful careers while I stuck with the Dojo except I was a counselor. I surprised everyone, but I wasn't aware of what was going on behind closed doors. If someone rig the votes to get me on top and I wanted to ask him a question if I don't know his name.

"Who are you?"

"I have forgotten to introduce myself," he said calmly.

"I thought your name was Gendo Ikari!" I joked.

He gave me a glare when he flicked his glasses and it was a bad joke.

"I'm not Gendo Ikari and I am not like him," he said coldly, "I refused to compare to this bastard or anyone related to Nerv… I hoped it's a joke since if it isn't…"

I felt a gun aimed for my head as a threat, but this woman had a huge tommy gun as a…

"I was joking!" I chuckled except it was a laughing matter.

Gendo Ikari doesn't seem a type of person to joke, but he had been on controversial news lately. His reputation doesn't seem to look up when Kasumi refused to work in Nerv. Nabiki and Akane are also the same since the environment doesn't seem comfortable around women due to the missing reports. It had been a big deal with widowers refused to go near Nerv, but others moved away to protect their children from harm.

"Good, but my name is Vitale Medici," he introduced, "This person who is right next to you is the Black Dahlia my assistant."

The woman didn't say much anything when her face hidden behind a veil as she nodded. I felt a malicious feeling when he was accompanied with a little brown-haired girl wears a pink beanie shirt except she slept peacefully.

"Who is this?"

He didn't say much of anything when I assumed that she is his daughter, but she looked young like Nabiki.

"It's not important right now," he replied, "but we needed to discuss with business with you."

It was a good or bad thing to discuss when I looked at him with a gentle smile. Sadly, my instinct triggered when there was something fishy going on when I smelled something decay within the back.

"A few years ago, you and your wife used to associate with Hina Urashima. She had a "great" reputation from the past and currently, but the Hinata Inn sunk down due to the bad business choices. It looked up as a good reputation, but it's the heart to her city named by her father."

The Hinata Inn is the reason on how I met my wife, but it's the only one memorable second to the children's birth were my second. I missed her so much, but I know the rest.

"Could you skip through it since I'm aware about the history, but I wanted to know what you are getting at," I said calmly, but impatience.

"Such an impatient fellow," he said coldly, "Ok, I will allow it to slide right now, but… Are you familiar with Genma Saotome?"

I got a chill down my spine when his tone sounded like he hated him, but I haven't contacted with him for a long time. We kept contact through the letter, but not phone.

"I haven't met him before in my life," I hesitated.

"Are you going to lie about what your second daughter told me?" he said.

He took out the trump card to reveal that it was the letters, but it's included in the diary containing information.

"My brother confirmed that he doesn't want anything to do with Genma Saotome since he's a criminal after he robbed from family and dojos. He's very infamous in China, but haven't gained contact with him lately?"

"…"

I haven't received any letters since it ended last month on how was he doing? I didn't reveal much about the arranged marriage to my daughters, but left a surprise except everything destroyed.

"You don't understand, but I don't think my daughter is just a child…"

"A child you disregarded along with the older sister, but she's not a child… She had a talent for tracking down information, but she isn't going to abuse her powers… She's willing to take a further to become an apprentice, but she had a bright future. Why wouldn't she waste time using her as a tool to get financing? Since you already lost a job as a counselor and none of your daughters want anything to do with you anymore…"

"…"

I haven't received any visitation from my daughters or anyone when I forced to rot in prison.

"The older one considered to not get involved due to the incident and it's shame if this happened to my daughter… I willing to had this person capture, but crushed the pervert for not my sake except for others… You didn't…"

"It's an accident…"

I tried to assume that it was nothing more than an accident, but it wasn't going to slide. My name sunk down to the bottom due to Hina, but it wasn't going anywhere and I wasn't aware of where we were going.

He said, "Not from what the victims had to say, but you willing to abuse your power to allow no arrest to this guy… Your friend is nothing more than a theft who willing to do anything to avoid punishment. He willing to throw a child under the bus to get away, but kidnapped him again. While he's married to the owner of the God's Cry School who is going to be an ex-owner due to the school and CPS coming over. She doesn't have contact with them, but very disillusion by this time… Her inheritance removed due to the judgement, but where is your friend and his son?"

"…"

I questioned on where they were at, but it's a different story when I'm concerned.

"Did you?"

"No, I willing to send the best one to get his head, but someone beat me to it already."

I didn't notice the panda rug on the floor, but it looked familiar.

"You heard about the curse springs in China!"

"…"

He took out the hot kettle and I know about the Curse Springs since I went to China to train along with Genma and Happosai. I decided to act naïve, but I concerned if the deal. He decided to place it back on the platter except I assumed that I'm in the clear.

"I know you are playing naïve, but it wasn't going to cut it on what your friend did… You aren't aware of what your friend just made to victims who happened to be a high-class society, but rich. Some of them associated under me, but I felt ashamed when my father happened to be a victim into his schemes. He willing to get away with it by arranging into different girl from each family, but I wouldn't dare fall for this situation. Your friend robbed treasures and valuable, but owes a debt under his son's name. It's included with your own…"

"…"

"You denied like that, you know him, but you are his friend after all," he added, "You could act dumb or faced the consequences since it's not enough to regain back honor from what happened."

My skin turned pale since I wasn't aware of what my friend was doing behind my back. What damage had done to his reputation? Is he willing to throw me under the bus including the son? I lost everything and I had no Dojo, but I decided to remain calm when I assumed things are alright. It backfired on me when I frowned as I questioned on what is going on, but he's not informing me anything.

"Your friend had been using aliases to get away, but willing to throw his son under the bus. He's been stealing from the restaurant and willing to throw his son under his bus, but a few others overheard ranting on what honor is… What he is doing now? It wasn't honorable from others' prospective if it came to the Code of the Samurai…"

"…"

"Will do the same thing to your daughters?"

"No, I won't… what I did?"

"You aren't being honest with me when you willing to run away and threw your children under the bus," he added.

No, I made the biggest mistake when I shouldn't make Kasumi kept silence, but I forced Happosai to leave this place. It's not only that, but made sure that he should not go near this Dojo or my home again. I threw my two daughters under the bus, but I focused on him. Sadly, I wasn't doing much anything right when I refused to allow Kasumi when I had to fear that I will lose her. I used Nabiki to get the financial without acting like a man, but it felt unappealing. My brother took my two girls into his home, but developed the change. Plus, I am forbidden the other family from interfering our lives, but how did they get contact with my half-brother? My brother was a… No, he's improving, but I haven't… I don't see him as a brother, but someone else who had my looks.

"Are you saying that I willing to do so?"

"Yes, I'm calling you out on this one if I had to compare my brother. He will not throw his only son under the bus due to his mixed heritage of a Canopian and Japanese… On what my ex-mother intended to do, I have refused to do so since my father's wish is make peace with my Japanese family… Misguidance leaded to death from what my ex-mother intended to do with them… I refused to stand on the sideline, but willing to do whatever it takes…"

"I will like it if you didn't raise your voice in front of the Master," she said as she threatened with a Tommy Gun, but forced to put it down.

"What does this have to do with your brother or anything?"

As we arrived in Nerima, I came out of the vehicle to see my home and everything destroyed before my eyes. I reacted when I couldn't believe this was happening as my dream destroyed.

"No!" I reacted.

I cannot believe this when my home and Dojo have gone all the way when the caution tape was before me. I saw alcohol and party supplies were on the ground when I assumed that there was a party. My eyes watched in horror when I saw a demolition crew destroyed every last bit of it. I didn't see my daughters on the site, but what happened.

"This isn't supposed to happen," I yelled out panicking.

"Your daughters agreed to sell the home to me since they weren't aware about the debt owes to them. They don't want anything to do with them, but I didn't want their reputations from what your friend or you did. So, I made a deal with them while you rot in prison… Do you think that they will forgive you for what happen? Do you honestly think that you will be free thanks to my ex-mother's bailout? I think not… I spared your daughters from a terrible fate, but I think it's wise to pay what it is due…"

"They sold you my home and Dojo to you," I hesitated, "to avoid…"

"So, are you willing to use your middle daughter to find ways to pay? I don't think it is wise since she doesn't want to be treated like a tool for you… selfish… You would be manly enough to get a job and provided, but you abused your powers… Your brother and my ex-mother threw you under the bus, but you aren't at fault…"

"I lost a home and a family, but what more do you want?" I asked angrily at my children for what they did.

"Remember the election when you begged my ex-mother for help, and you thought it was funds from her," he said coldly, "It happened to be the funds for my brother and his family, but she assumed that she gave it to them. Sadly, my brother didn't receive any funds at all…"

I flinched, but Hina gave me the funds to me support my campaign. I wasn't aware of this fund belonged Mr. Urashima or was this a trick to fool me. Hina is… No, I'm unsure.

TBC…

* * *

I questioned if there will be a "tragic moment" or will Soun change? I don't own anything from all the series.


	8. Chapter 2 - Part 2

_Warning: A character's death will be within Part 2, but I don't own anything… it will be a Mass Crossover, but I don't own anything._

* * *

 _Chapter 2 – Part 2_

 _Vitale's POV_

These funds supposed to support my brother and his family's bakery, but she wasn't honest in the sight. You questioned on why I called Hina Urashima my ex-mother, but it's due to her misguidance and dishonesty. I had to go out of my way to make things right by starting now. My father made the biggest mistakes in his life, but tried to undo everything that he could. I wanted to do what's right for my family, but bring peace. This fund wasn't supposed to be squandered, but she kept everything to herself. She's willing to use my family or me to do her bidden, but it's ironic that I couldn't forgive myself that my sister is the…

This asshole isn't aware that his friend is a panda rug, but he's willing to throw his daughters under the bus. What is wrong with this fool since he is willing to side with his sensei? What his sensei or his friend is doing? It's just plain dishonorable, but I will not tolerate this anymore when I forced to get my hands dirty. Then I had no choice, but I willing to use my best assassins except I decided to use Black Dahlia and her followers.

"So, she didn't…"

"No fool!" I said coldly, "You thought it was a fund for her, but she gave you the funds for your election… You are willing to throw your children under the bus, but kept secrets from them. You assumed that they are willing to marry to your friend's son… Look around you since there's no respect for you for what you did… You abused your powers and willing to use them as tools. You needed to realize that time is money, but I think it's time to…"

I kept a calm mind, but I refused to allow this guy to go away since honor demanded it. His friend threw his son under the bus, but I think karma came back to bite his friend under his bus. The messenger didn't reveal much about anything, but he gave me a panda rug and a journal. It's ironic when I received back the treasures from what was stolen, but who was this messenger? Feng told me that there was a symbol belonging to the Tao Family since they are very infamous with their dark arts. It wasn't me alone when the messages sent the victims from what happened, but I haven't seen the boy anymore.

Nobody knew where it came from, but I came into the Japan find who was the sender. Sadly, I tried to track his family down, but Genma Saotome is very much a black sheep. It's the same thing goes to his son due to their assumption and refused to have anything to do with it. Its surprise when Genma's wife was an Aoyama, but isn't aware about the consequences. I had spoken to Yoshimitsu happened to be the Head and gave him the diary of Genma Saotome, but the clan doesn't want anything to do with him or his wife. Some are concerned about the son's fate, but belittled Genma and Nodoka from what they did.

Sadly, others criticized that Nodoka don't deserve it since her disillusion caused everyone questioned about her parenting. Some begged me to find out where Ranma was, but the councilors don't want anything to do with the heir. I felt horrible, but karma served her right when she used the Seppuku keep her son in line when he was two-years-old.

She had no honor left along with the sword, but forced remain in the mental hospital. Yoshimitsu mentioned that he wasn't around, but I'm aware that he was in the Iron Tournament. Maybe I could have the one of the best assassins, join the tournament since there's a big opportunity. Sadly, I had a business to attend to since I came into the country illegally from Canopy Kingdom and Japan aren't connecting. It's a damn shame when I'm exposed to a different culture, but learned the Code of the Samurai before Yoko's death.

Sadly, there's nothing much to do now since honor demanded that Soun brought down his shame. Soun isn't going to get away since he's one of those cowards that I disliked. I took them into studying the code of the samurai, but grew fond to the Yazuka as well. I will not point out switch one, but he is just a sad excuse for a man.

My ex-mother refused to admit her fault, but willing to throw my clan under the bus. It prevented me from becoming a citizen, but I kept the crime under a low profile. Sadly, the Nerv was the one under the boat since nobody finds her body, but Black Dahlia didn't show any emotions. Sadly, it was the first time when she received a huge scold from my father and me, but it came back to bite us. My father realized his fatal mistake related to our allies and my sister passed away.

Curse my ex-mother for what she did and assumed that it was someone. It was none other than her and Mrs. Tendo since they were just… Augh… I regretted when we were at fault for killing two innocent victims, but this is inexcusable. From what I heard my brother's wife when she had every right to be disappointing, but it's the same thing goes to my niece.

"There had to be another way," he begged, "Please there had to…"

"No, there's no way to do so," I said coldly, "Your friend used your alias to get away, but I will not stand if you will not take responsibility."

"I am willing to."

"No, I don't think so when my ex-mother isn't going to save you from terrible fate."

"I had the right to live more than you," he argued.

I read his body language when he's willing to protect his family, but his heart is so naïve to think that he's doing what is right. He assumed that he's protecting them, but he's not doing much anything to make any situation. I heard from Nabiki and Kasumi from the first time, but they weren't aware about the debt racked under his name.

He willing to spoil his youngest daughter rotten instead of disciplining, but he isn't an honorable one. He isn't a man among men from what I heard, but he is disgusting in my opinion. Kasumi and Nabiki reminded me to spare him since they are willing to forgive him. Sadly, it will be in one condition if he breaks out of his habits or accept reality. It's a failed fate when he willing close minded, but a fool.

"I needed to get things back to order and I needed to get things in order, but convinced Kasumi to…"

My anger began to rise when I felt like that he's willing to force Kasumi back into the house without…

"Are you going to force your child into giving up her education just to cook and clean the house?"

He flinched.

"How did you? No, this isn't what you think…"

Next thing, I dragged his ass back inside of the limousine, but I didn't want to wake Meg up from her sleep. He's like those idiot parents assuming that the children are weak and pathetic. I had to do a favor to Meg's former parents when they are willing to use her as a punching bag, but the consequence comes with a heavier price under their name.

"Do you think that they are weak and helpless? It's not to mention that you are willing to use them to your advantage…"

"You don't understand! Kasumi doesn't need to go to school, but she needed to be here and Nabiki…"

My anger began to rise up.

"You considered to be the worst parent that I have ever met!"

"What was that?" he argued.

"See this child right next to me," I said to him.

He nodded.

"This child isn't my child, but I saved her from an abusive home. She is one out of the two children rescued, but I could be a good uncle to my nieces and nephews when I gave them encouragement instead of belittling them. Sadly, I will not tolerate abused to make idiotic adults feel good or blew the steam on abusing the child… Same goes to idiotic parents who assumed that they have rights, but the consequences on them."

Yamato had to go through a lot of insults by his family except his grandmother, but it's disappointing as well. He told me about what was going on, but I confronted the true criminal, and made sure that he regretted. I couldn't leave him walking around alone without any choice and I took him in as well. I made his aunt and his family except his grandmother regretted their actions, but I'm not like Hina… Who gave them the encouragement to begin with? She really knows how to put someone down in her twisted way, but I am allowing my brother to take him into their home instead.

"So, what happened?"

I was going to show him on what happened if they went a bit too far as I hid an evil grin. Sadly, I wouldn't say much about Dursley since the scandal revealed and the uncle forced to face jail time with his wife. The two children remained under my wing when I sent the chubby child with a private lesson on discipline and etiquettes, but the boy gets the physical and mental help by a counselor.

The Griffins weren't the lucky one since I was good terms with Mrs. Griffin's father, but disappointed in her for falling in love with an idiot. She brought shame to her family, but I couldn't take the two boys under their wing anymore.

"You will see!" I said as I gestured to Black Dahlia.

She showed him the pictures with the Dursley's graphic screen and Soun turned pale on what happened to them. Then she showed what happened to the Griffins minus their children and he felt sick to his stomach. We arrived at a deserted place, but I decided to give him a choice.

"You did this," he said.

"No, my best assassins did, but I give you a choice… One redeemed you, but has nothing to do with Hina Urashima or two faced death…"

"…"

"It included not interfering with your children's lives all together since you aren't suitable as a father," I added, "Choose wisely…"

"But the girls…"

"No, they don't want anything to do with you due to the trial, but I give you a chance. I'm not an idiot who willing to make children pay the consequences of their parents' action… I'm not the type of person to make the young child spread her legs… I have my morals while others do or don't…"

"…"

"You are making this harder on yourself," Black Dahlia said, "I hated to admit it, but I should act first before action later, but I didn't think twice. You are very lucky that your children have a bright future… You are very blind like my ex-mother who assumed that you are right and wrong, but it's ironic that some family wanted your eyes to open… It's ironic that you are damn fool when you focused on a dream to unite the school…"

"But…"

"Your choice Soun," I said to him.

I was trying to open his eyes to the consequences of his actions, but if he became disillusioned then… Nerv and Hina had done a heavier toll on him, but he wasn't like… No, he wasn't like this after he married to his wife, but his wife worked at Nerv. Sadly, no trace involving the crime scene since I…

"…"

"Leave me alone," he said, "I don't want to hear any of it, I lost my wife and I will not lose my children…"

"Sir, you needed to know that your children planned to follow their path…"

"No, my promise remained to a friend to make our…"

"Your promise doesn't mean anything to their future, but willingly used them as tools… If your wife…"

"Don't," he threatened, "She will understand what I have to go through to achieve the goal… She will forgive me…"

I had enough when I didn't want to show him this, but he left no choice. The driver stopped the limousine and dragged him outside to the back of the vehicle.

"You left me no choice," I thought as it was within a deserted alley from our arrival.

I opened the trunk and Soun reacted in disgust to see the remains of Mrs. and Mr. Griffin. They transferred in an ice box, but I didn't want to interfere. Mr. Griffin left me no other choice since he doesn't deserve to be called a "father" or "existed" due to his retardation His friends suffered a terrible fate, but I made sure that they regretted without any police officers interfered. I dug deeper to make them ashamed before I reached in for the kill.

"You sick monster…"

"No, the true monster is everyone around," I said, "This is a prime example, if you don't change… I will make sure that nobody misses you for what you did. Everyone had their weaknesses, but tried to hide it by abusing the weak to make them feel good."

"…"

Soun was about to break for it as he backed away slowly. Black Dahlia shot his legs to prevent him from escaping, but I made sure that he gave a good look to these corpses. I did the same thing to Yamato's family if they don't change their ways, but thanked kami that the Grandmother agreed to this. Yamato's family lost their rights to raise Yamato except for his grandmother who agreed to it, but he had potential due to his love for Kendo. I will not allow anyone belittled this boy or anyone to make them feel good.

"You have a choice… One changed or else…"

"Do it!" he said coldly, "I refused to bow down to you or…"

Soun shot dead on the head, but Black Dahlia and I reacted very quickly. I reacted when it left a hole in the truck, but the window. I rushed to check inside when the bullet went near Meg by two inches. Someone was… I wasn't aware that we were being followed, but Black Dahlia had this feeling.

"Sir, it's wise to head inside of the limousine… Someone sent an assassin to…"

"…"

I headed inside of the limousine, but concerned that it could get worst. I check on the driver, but he was alright except scared. Then I heard the sirens and Black Dahlia rushed back inside before she closed the trunk.

"Let's go!"

We left the alley, but I didn't mean to this incident to happen. I questioned if we were being followed as Meg woke up from her sleep.

"What is going on?"

I hesitated to say a word to her since she looked around curiously, but she's too young to learn the truth of what happened. It's a fail to convince someone to change, but I informed the Tendo Sisters since I kept my word. I should get rid of the Griffins' bodies before I headed back, but destroyed the limousine. What should I do with the former lot of Tendo Family? This brought a new opportunity in my mind, but I wanted to make a new headquarter to start fresh. Sadly, I decided to hold it off when I decided to make a bakery/home for my brother, but it's up to him.

My ex-mother got to nerve to bring the pressure, but forcing Keitaro to move with the Asakura. I haven't seen the boy yet, but I'm glad that he's in good hands. Sadly, Hina was a damn fool for trying to convince them to… It's disgusting to misguide every victim into her schemes, but it doesn't mean that it wasn't pleasant one.

"…"

"The world is far advantage than our kingdom," Black Dahlia said.

"Mr. Medici," Meg said.

I thought of what my father did in the past with the orphans, but as it wasn't his plan from his intended except. The orphans forced to suffer at the hands of the slave master, but my father wanted them to become the next assassins. Sadly, I questioned if it was intended or not since I questioned about the past.

Her parents are willing to get rid of her in exchanged of money, but the grandfather refused to allow this one slide. I asked him to question if he cared about his grandchildren and nodded without question. He doesn't like how Lois married to someone like Peter Griffin, but couldn't turn away from his grandchildren. He heard about the news, but it took very hard. Its same thing goes to Lois' mother including her siblings minus her brother when they disapproved of it.

I provided them the information and evidences against Mr. and Mrs. Griffin, but the father gave me an approval to teach them a lesson. I will not allow the child suffer at the hands of two terrible parents, but I willing to take her under wing.

"Meg, how do you feel being less abused?"

"I feel unsure…"

"From what happen, you will not fall into a terrible fate," I said calmly, "What if I adopted you as my child?"

She reacted.

Black Dahlia didn't allow her guard down when she left the limousine, but Meg didn't say a word without hesitation.

"Before you asked, I punished those who put you down in the dump without furthermore. I turned the tables on them using a simple Shadow Game…"

"What are you, Yami Yugi?"

"No, I'm more like Seta Kaiba and Yami Yugi except I had my way in," I thought, "but at least I ended up doing a humor out of myself."

Sadly, I have been too late to change Soun Tendo since he assassinated by an unknown assassin. I'm very calm in reality, but I feared for others' lives except it could have been me as a target. It tried to steer away from the reality for Meg's sake since she almost became a target.

"Will you?"

"No, I will treat you as if you were my daughter," I said as she smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled.

I smiled back, but I failed to convince Soun to change his mind for a good reason. Sadly, it's too late, but I kept my word to inform them about the incident.

 _Black Dahlia's POV_

Someone doesn't want to see my master alive, but it's a rarity to see Vitale interacted with the neglected children. I had to assassinate the Griffin and the Dursley minus the children, so Vitale could adopt. It brought me a change of mind when Lorenzo told what his regret and everything else. His punishment, it was dying a peaceful except everything was taken away from us. My underlings were taken away from us except we spared.

Sadly, I couldn't forgive myself from what I did to Yoko and her friend, but I couldn't forgive Hina for what she did. She's willing to throw Lorenzo including his love for her, but she was a bad influence due to her intention. I didn't like change at first, but I'm gradually accepting it on what I was lacking of… I was the best assassin and made sure that the operation succeeded. Sadly, there was a slight flaw when the orphans were adopted under the Medici, but they turned to… There was an opportunity lacking when it hit me in the gut, but the only thing is worst… Nobody is fighting over the Skull Heart like it doesn't exist.

I came out of the vehicle to look around, but I noticed a familiar van. I smelled the stench of this whore who is a news reporter Etsuko Yamanobe when she caused business owners to fell apart, but marriage brings heartbreak between two couples. I didn't enjoy those types of people, but why Hina recruited this whore? Everyone knows her since she couldn't trust, but I didn't know her at first when I had a bad feeling about this.

"So, you've finally come out," she said as she stopped the vehicle with a camera in hand.

I ended up shooting the camera off her hand when I wasn't very lightly on cruel whore like her.

"I ain't in the mood for anything from you, but I believed you were too weak to snipe someone from another building."

"Well, how rude?" she said as she reacted.

She pretended that she doesn't feel anything when I made a hole in her hand. Her camera dropped down into the ground, but I wasn't done when I destroyed it with my Tommy Gun.

"Oh, what am I going to show of the scandal?" she angered.

"Get out," I said coldly, "You had nothing to show when I willing to kill you without a head."

"Fine, but it doesn't mean it's over since the Canopian People aren't welcome here," she said coldly.

It's simple, but it wasn't over when I questioned about the sniper who shot Soun. It couldn't be her as she backed away and left, but the camera was heavier damage. It wasn't over when there's a prejudice going on, but the false stories involving her. Nobody knew about the Canopy Kingdom, but their assumption brought fear if they wanted to go to Canopy Kingdom.

I questioned what will happen in the next future about ten years later since I had a feeling this conflict between Hina and everyone else is invalid. The words cringed inside my mind when a warning of an upcoming future.

"Beware of the third Impact," a familiar voice said in my mind.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 2 - Part 3

I planned to make a redemption chapter with Soun, but decided to go against it. I don't own anything from Love Hina, Skullgirls, Suzaku, or etc. I hoped everyone enjoyed their day, but I had a question for anyone… How did you like the story so far?

Thank you:

MoonLily: Thank you for pointing out the mistake that I made from Chapter 8.

PEJP Bengtzone V2: Thank for the great suggestion except I referred doing an alternate idea, but I'm not used in reading AI Love You. I knew it was created by the creator of Love Hina except I haven't done research or anything else related to this.

Red Reaper of Murder: Thank you for leaving a review.

Ddragon21: Well, Keitaro will learn about how to fight, but it will not be open to Ranma since we haven't got this part yet.

Devon the Shipper: Chapter 8 will reveal on what happen to Nodoka, but if anything else doesn't work… I will try to update the chapter with Nodoka's POV on what happen, but the consequences will be on her later on.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Part 3

Hina's POV

I couldn't be angry when Vitale refused to take note and go back to his country. He refused to stand, but a simple scar will do the trick. A failed assassination wasn't going according to plan when Soun got killed in the impact, but it doesn't mean that I give up very easily. There was one slight problem when he was associated with Black Dahlia as his assistant and I tried to warn Yamato's family about it. It wasn't according to plan when that foolish sister-in-law puts her foot down, but the others didn't want anything to do with me. Even if I intended to keep others away from Keitaro on the bad influence, but it wasn't intended that there will be a backfired. Yamato's family doesn't want anything to do with me or others, but I tried to convince others to stay clear by making lies.

Sadly, nobody refused to listen to me due to my bad reputation, but Etsuko disappeared afterward. The business is going down, but I tried to make sure that Haruka learned her lesson. It wasn't going well when she's aware of my intention, but if Kasumi didn't interfere. It wouldn't be successful due to the cooking, but I got Nabiki under the radar since she couldn't trust. Akane… I'm concerned about Akane's wellbeing since she's… Uh… I questioned if anything that I could do to guide her in the right path after the trial turned against their father. I wanted to take Akane under my wing, but I couldn't go near her when Kasumi served as a guardian to her sisters. I believed that Kasumi is also making a mistake, since then… No, I didn't see Genma Saotome anywhere, but I questioned on where is that fool?

I couldn't say much about anything to Happosai since her reputation and martial art are under a controversial eye to everyone in the world. Genma Saotome is also under the radar, but I couldn't help it when Nadoka Saotome lost her place as an heir. They were doing what's best for their son like Gendo Ikari… No, things aren't going very well when the caretaker arrested for treason and criminal. Gendo Ikari isn't pleased with what I heard on the phone, but everyone was against his idea. His employees left the Nerv, but it included Naru's father and a few others. Others committed suicide or worse, but I don't think of the worse.

I had no shame to say that he had to do whatever it takes to make his project true, but if only things returned back to normal. Keitaro doesn't have to deal with the corruption from others, but it wouldn't work successfully when I tried to get into his brother. I cursed my brother and his family, but others assumed that I am doing wrong, but I was doing something right. Sadly, I don't want to do nothing wrong since the half-breed doesn't need to exist, but my intention is to misguidedness. My foolish son wouldn't accept reality, but if I had to cram it into his mind.

I knew that his intention adopted the child, but Shinji isn't out of the question. Since he's aware of an opportunity…

" _Opportunity, don't make me laugh… You intended to think that Gendo was creating a bright future to slaughter so many people to bring one person to life… You willing to think that Shinji will submitted to his request… It's ironic when this is the new modern day, but I knew your intention from the beginning… I didn't realize this before when you betrayed my love for power and I get nothing…"_

I froze to see Lorenzo looking down at me with a death glare, but I ignored him.

" _There were crimes that I couldn't forgive myself from the past, but I spared from what happened… I changed, but you didn't. The Second Impact changed a few others' life living within the Canopy Kingdom, but you didn't change. Everyone opened their eyes to see what you really are except those who followed you to the end… You intended to make my grandnephew suffer for you don't want him to know about… I'm ashamed of you… You willing to defend those who are wrongdoers, but you… are nothing more than villain yourself…"_

I tried to leave the room except the door locked, but he sat down right next to my bed.

"…"

" _Continued to ignore me, but I willing to make a change for someone who fell victim. I am not tolerating anyone hurting my family for their selfish reasons…"_

"You don't know when you ever going to shut up," I said coldly.

" _I know your father and your deceased husband will not be pleased from what they saw including Yoko…"_

"Yoko is in a much better place…"

" _No, she isn't… You made her a terrible fate worse than death by sacrificing her corpse for an experiment with Nerv, but it's the same goes to Mrs. Tendo…"_

Then I saw Soun giving me the cold hearted glare.

" _You are willing to destroy anyone's willpower, but misguiding others. You are willing to throw anyone under the bus, but this is what I get… I realized a damn fool that I am, but I may be dead… I will not tolerate you willing to use my daughters since I don't deserve their love…"_

" _Man, coming from a disillusion father began to accept reality!"_ Lorenzo said dryly.

The chains clung onto Soun by the legs as it gave a light tug, but I felt the temperature increasing from the other side. Soun looked down in shame from what happened about three years ago, but I tried to do something right from him. His daughters don't want anything to do with him anymore as they moved on, but I flinched.

" _It's already too late when I couldn't reunite with my wife anymore, but I…"_

" **Soun, it's time for you to go now!"**

The door swung open to reveal a furnace as everything fell apart as I saw Soun dragged out of the room. The door closed before I reacted to seeing my Inn burning from the outside, but I heard a familiar laugh. It gave me a chill when I knew, "he" was watching, but…

" _I had to say that you willing to go a bit too far throw your family under "debt" situation, but misguided Yamato's family to assume that he's no-good. I'm glad Vitale was able to take him under his wing and you didn't…."_

"What does this have to?"

" _Hina, my warning is to change your ways before it's too late…"_

I looked at him coldly when there's nothing wrong with me at all, but I was doing what is right at the end. Everything backfired on me when I lost my respect and I couldn't believe this was his last warning.

" _If you continued to assume other people are wrong, but it's reality knocking… If you don't change… You will lose everything that you loved…"_

"Coming from a fool who destroyed…"

" _Similar to how I adopted Cerebella, I didn't want the orphans to suffer except I made a fatal mistake. I made a grave mistake and it will mark me as a target forever. I didn't do my research when the caller says that Squiggly's family have a powerful weapon, but my intention wasn't wiping out Canopy expect something else. I destroyed my ally and his family, but defamed them by sewing their mouth. Don't blame me when you laughed and mocked, but didn't give Cerebella…"_

"Don't bring that Brazilian…"

"Don't you dare call her that! She's considered to be my daughter from what happened in the past to undo the mistake that I made, but what her choices remained…"

I didn't enjoy her when she adopted, but she and I didn't see eye to eye due to her…

" _If you don't change, karma will come back, knocking at your door…"_

I flinched to hear my father before they disappeared except I felt the slight crack when the floor fell apart. I fell down deep into the pitch darkness as I screamed out as the chains, grabbed me from limbs and neck. I heard an evil laugh as I saw the silhouette looking at me with those cold glowing red eyes.

" _Damn you Cal…."_

I woke up sweating from my sleep, but shaken when I felt a cold chill within the room as if he's… No, it's just a nightmare when I looked around, but I questioned if… No, it couldn't. I needed to make sure before heading back to bed right now. So, I got out of my room and headed to where our family heirloom was the Urashima Sword. I sighed in relief when it was untouched, but…

I smell fresh blood coming within the case, but…

" _I regretted it!"_

Was that? I rushed to where the smell coming from, but frozen to see Yamato's father committed the seppuku. I didn't think twice when I rushed to call the ambulance since I checked his pulse to see if he's… He's still alive, but almost committed the act as he stopped in the middle. After I called the hospital, I rushed back to make sure to stop the blood except it felt cold…

His pulse stopped.

" _His pride and abuse will cause his downfall along with his family… He didn't realize on how lucky to have son, but abusing the child to make their day better isn't a right option. Reality will sink down into anyone's lives without question…"_

"Curse you…"

" **Hinata Urashima… Such a shame that I thought it was Hinata Hyuuga instead it's just a hag… Hina, I demanded by my pay…"**

"No, you couldn't be here!"

" **I may be in my office except I know that you intended to throw your family without informing anyone about the debt… I willing to inform…"**

"They don't need to be informed about it!" I argued.

" **You are willing to throw your family under the bus and get away from it all! I'm not like the mafia or the Yazuka in other words, but I owe me a lot! It's just a word a warning if you don't. You ended up like your "favorite" son… Such a shame that he missed an opportunity, but take out his fury on his older son… What a foolish man that he is, but your misguidance is to blame?"**

"But we made a deal!" I yelled out.

" **We did, except the Skull Heart override the deal thanks to your daughter-in-law who's willing to make sure that Keitaro will fall victim to your schemes… For once, you are a fool who thinks that he deserved to die, but I don't sacrifice children… This wish is invalid now, but I think you owe me big time from what I heard…"**

I needed to sacrifice Keitaro to get things clear out, but I wasn't contestant except I made my son do the dirty works. How could he know about?

" **Not to mention, you are associating with the infamous organization NERV who happened an enemy… Do you really think twice before?"**

I got the chill down the spine again when he knew everything, but I needed to…

" **You think sacrificing anyone avoid the consequences, but Soun isn't a suitable sacrifice. It included Genma as well, but I don't think you get what I say… A coward willing to throw your own follower under the bus, is a fatal mistake? You are willing sacrificed your daughter for what she did that you assumed wrong, but it's not wrong…"**

"Calypso, you have to..."

" **No, I am not dumb from what I heard about what others have to say to you, but do you honestly think that…"**

"Shut up! You drove my son to suicide, but not your other son!"

" **His insanity caused him to do such act after two years ago, he used to abuse Yamato along with the family. There's been a change after Vitale stepped in and questioned their intention along with his wife's sister. Things changed for the better, but it's worst on his stress level. Instead of taking out on his elder son, but he took on his own wife and children until things get worse for him… His wife divorced him and the children left since he didn't keep his word. His reputation went downhill from the word came out except the wires pulled by Vitale on his part. Without his elder son or anyone else, he fell down in… You guess it in depression…"**

"You bastard!" I murmured under his breath.

" **You didn't teach him about how discipline his children, but you favored him by belittling or stress out too much… You assumed that you are doing right, but it's common sense that he couldn't take anything else out on anyone. He left a broken man inside of him as he stayed at the Hinata Inn to make things bet- Oh wait!"**

My eyes widened in horror, but he mentioned that he needed some time alone. I welcomed him into my Inn, but I didn't expect to go this bad. Curse you, Calypso… Curse you for destroying my family…

No, I chuckled when I ended up cursing Lumia since she's causing my downfall for her intention. The Skull Heart could invalid any wish from Calypso, but there's a question on where the… No, I'm too old for this when my intention was to make my foolish grandson to… How get away from a deal that I made with Calypso? It remained unknown in my reach when I heard the sirens in the background.

I looked down as if I'm losing my insanity when the only one who supported me. He committed suicide and he was doing well at first, but it wasn't very good when I cursed Vitale for this. I wept for my favorite son while others turned away, but the damage was great to bare except I wasn't done yet. I had an ally by my side except he's no more… Why must fate gave me a bad shoulder…

I couldn't bring a bad reputation, but I couldn't let the Hinata Inn go down the drain again. I decided to lie, assuming that I have a heart attack, but I hoped it worked and the secret is safe. I wouldn't inform the bad news to his family, but they aren't part of the plan. I decided to what's best for my reputation informed Nerv, but maybe he had a great experiment with Nerv…

I couldn't force the Hinata Inn closed down, but I didn't want history repeat again if I'm under the controversial news. I didn't want the police force coming in my house to find anything else, but I think it's wise to do wait and see. I knew my son know better than to kill himself when I looked down as if he was my last hope, but he isn't anymore. Oh well... It doesn't mean that this will end very well when I'm trying to convince Mr. Urashima or Mr… I have forgotten his name a long time ago, but it… I need to stop Keitaro and his parents from moving away in Japan. I hoped I…

No, they couldn't… I snapped to realize that something was wrong when I haven't received the call back from Etsuko. I grabbed the phone and dial Etsuko except I didn't receive any call back from her. It's just… Something else…

"Don't bother," Etsuko said displeased, "They left before I had a chance…"

"WHAT!" I reacted in horror, "But…"

"The debt covered and this brat!"

I murmured under my breath when I questioned that Nabiki had something to do with this. How did this go through, but they have to cover the debt? How could this be?

"Not to mention that they renounced the Urashima's name and adapted the Mishima leaving the debt default back to you…"

My eyes opened wide as if I'm living a nightmare, but where they are going? I don't know if it's something out of the ordinary, but I couldn't believe this is happening. I thought they were going to leave tomorrow, but I was wrong…

"It seemed that they just outsmarted both of us," Etsuko displeased, "Thanks to this brat!"

Etsuko wasn't pleased with what happened, but karma hits me like a brick when I heard Lorenzo laughing in the background.

" _It seems that the tables turned against you if you planned to scheme something against your own family. You don't deserve the love or trust from anyone if you are willing to throw anyone under the bus…"_

For the past two years, I thought Mr… No… I thought he was going to honor his friend's wish, but refused to. I think he didn't fall into the trap when I heard Lorenzo laughing before it faded away or am I losing my insanity? I tried to convince my family to convince Mr. Urashima to stay in Japan, but…

No, I couldn't let everything fall apart, but I needed Keitaro…

I needed him…

I needed…

"Hina! Are you there?"

"Hina! Hina! Hina! Hina! Oh Kami! Don't you dare die on me!"

TBC…

* * *

I apologized for making this short chapter, but this is an aftermath from two years ago after Soun's… Even though, I couldn't believe that I left a cliffhanger if Hina… If you don't like the outcome about this, then I'm open for suggestions on the next chapter. To PEJP Bengtzone V2, there are a lot of good ideas that you suggested, but maybe I will do it later or soon. It depends ok?


	10. Chapter 3

I haven't updated on this series, but it is very surprising on one reviewer wanted to see Hina died. Sadly, her time haven't come yet except it is going to have to wait. Even though, I don't expect to follow the Love Hina's canon since I am not fond of anything within it.

Sadly, I planned to make Keitaro's parents having their moments when their plan derailed due to a controversial incident between the Molmol and Canopy. With the introduction to Calypso gave them a choice, but he will end being introduced later on.

* * *

Chapter 3

Haruka's POV

I didn't expect that tragedy struck, but nobody saw any sympathy to Yamato's father after he committed the seppuku within the Hinata Inn. It took three months when Hina gives a word after an incident and I wasn't allowed to go within the hospital. She didn't tell anyone that Yamato's father passed away until yesterday, but this was the last straw. Everyone assumed that he's alright on his own, but they aren't aware that he committed seppuku. Hina covered everything up as she lied to say that he died from a heart attack, but nobody was a fool by this.

She wasn't aware that I installed the cameras within the Hinata Inn, but I saw a grave image on how he died. I informed the family, but they haven't shown any sympathy to him since the incident. He and his family used Yamato as a punching bag like he's nothing, but it was enough to have my Uncle Medici confronted them. It gave a different light on how they treated Yamato from before, but it's different. Grandaunt-in-law was pleased for a different change, but it means disciplining Yamato's younger siblings.

I gave my sympathy after I sold the Hinata Café to the Suoh except I gave Yamato and his siblings' college funds. I didn't tell Hina that I sold the café while she was within the hospital, but I didn't trust her allies. I asked Aunt Amagi to allow Kasumi to stay there, but I told Kasumi's skills in the kitchen. Nabiki remained living with her uncle and his family, but Akane remained at the Ouran Academy. Inaba isn't a bad place to start something fresh, but it's a quiet place at least other than Nerima.

"What should I do?"

I moved on with my life when Seta choose someone other than me, but I couldn't tolerate me going back into the past. I haven't talked with him for a long time, but I think it's best to try something other than archaeology course. It brought back bitter memories, but I took this course get close to Seta. I used it for the wrong reason, but I willing to take another choice after I sold it.

"So, what are you going to do?" my father asked as I looked through my computer in the study room.

I wanted to stay clear from the poor choices, but it's not like that I had Seta as a friend. He broke my heart, but I learned to move on with my father's guidance. I decided to ask old friends if there's any availability within America for a job since I knew that he owes a bar in New York City. Well, I had been to the Spanish Village infected by an occult, but I befriended the Salazar Family. I didn't enjoy how the leader corrupted the village with the incident left my father and brother edged after I told them.

The Mishima's Companies had to deal with an on-rising threat with the Umbrella, but I ended up saving a few victims. I questioned if I should check to see how the Ashford Twins are doing since I remained in contact with one of them. At least, they aren't bad as the Scissor Twins since I had to deal with the rescue missions. Even though, I was able to befriend them and protect the traumatized victims in a bad situation, but I kept it a low profile.

"Do you remember what I told you about my adventures?"

"Yes, I gained allies throughout your adventures, but it brought the Umbrella Organization to bankruptcy. Did you?"

"Well, I didn't tell Hina about the adventures before I came back to reclaim the Hinata Café. I planned to return as a Chaser…"

"Chaser, you mean…"

Yes, I haven't contacted them for a long time, but they kept a low profile on the "Rescue" missions from the Government. I am very lucky to survive each mission, but it's ironic when I couldn't contact Laura from what happened. I lost contact with her after I left to live the remainder of my life, but I kept their phone numbers within the book. The survivors and victims are living in an uncharted island where my Aunt Lumia came from, but the others remained working with my father.

I made enemies throughout my adventures, but thought I could live a normal life. I wanted to honor my mother, but Hina refused to tolerate it as if she thinks that I betrayed the family. I didn't betray my family, but I did it on my own without her manipulation. Hina remained in the hospital, but I tried to care. She didn't want me to go into her room as she rejected me as a granddaughter, but the hospital staff members sided with her. They think that I disgraced her, but I had enough of it.

"I tried to visit Hina within the hospital," I hesitated.

"I heard from Jemima that you were trying to bridge the cap, but Hina rejected you…"

"Jemima Burroughs?" I asked, "I thought…"

"Well, she is very disgusted that you didn't return her calls, but I explained to her for the reason. She wanted you to be the first maid to her brother's wedding as they tried to move on with their lives. It's same thing goes to Burroughs' former servants who you kicked their asses except for Chopper…"

I rolled my eyes when there was no redemption with Chopper since he's very abusive and a… I forced to take him out except I didn't use any arrows. I forced to rely on an antique camera, but another ally from an organization to take him out. I haven't contacted with anyone due my family conflict, but I warned to stay away from the Molmol Kingdom due a conflict.

"Well, she's dealing with her mental problems," he replied.

"Oh," I said apathetically.

"So, you determined to move on by doing something that you enjoy," he said.

I wanted to return back to the missions made me for what I am except I didn't want to say a word to Hina. Since I remembered when she caused a huge conflict within each mission, but I thought it was an accident. A few more times, I find it beyond unforgivable when I think that she's doing it on purpose and I didn't enjoy it. I tried to change my numbers within each mission, but Hina finds my ways to make my missions difficult.

"Thank you, but..."

"I will have a friend reversed the decision against Silvia since it's invalided from the past. If she dies, Silvia is able to return to join to Japan, but I don't know how she caused them to this lie…"

"So, there's…"

Silvia ended up finding out about how she was doing so, but I'm surprised that she willing to send someone to sabotage my mission. I didn't expect that Silvia watches my back for all these years, but I advised her to not feel like Hina… I contacted her after a failed visitation with my grandmother, but told her everything about what was going on. She's willing to come back to Japan except Hina made sure that she doesn't get this chance.

"There's hope," he added, "Hina assumed that she has the powers, but she doesn't… She made a grave mistake when she caused a…"

"Please drop it, but I don't want to open wounds against this woman anymore," I replied, "I am going back to live the life that I wanted, but I'm glad that I gained support from you… Nobody is willing to stop me when she's bringing the family down for her assumption. I am going to move on…"

 _Heihachi's POV_

I was very proud of what my daughter became, but I doubted Seta is willing to ask her out. She moved on with her life and decided to take part in dangerous missions, but she isn't like Hina. She's more than an adventurer and a fighter in my eyes, but she's still my baby. Since she carried Yoko's blood within her and Hina refused to accept reality from her disillusion. If she rejected her granddaughters or assumed what they are doing wrong. The family isn't a fool anymore from what she's doing, but they are willing to stay clear from her.

Her intention is very selfish and one misguidance will lead someone in the grave. I knew this day was coming after Haruka sold the Hinata Inn to the Suoh, but doesn't mean that her adventures aren't over. I knew that she is going to head straight into the California to help her cousin except she's willing to return as a Chaser. She's moving away, but I cannot hold her back if Etsuko wanted to destroy her reputation. It's me that she will have to face, but there was a cold case needed to be unlock. I am a powerful, wealthy man except I am not like the Umbrella Organization caused a huge conflict involving World Domination.

I was proud that my daughter survived torture and a few incidents throughout the mission. She befriended a few, but will not hesitate to kill in self-defense in other words. She's considered to be the youngest do dangerous missions, but I'm graceful that she didn't tolerate to change her name to Mishima to Urashima. I feared Hina is willing to use her as a living target on enemies wanted her head, but I'm glad she didn't.

Yohmei commented that Hina is willing to use people to destroy anyone's lives, but her intention is willing to go far. Kiri doesn't want anything to do with the Urashima if Hina passed away, who was going to take over? The Hinata City needed someone to keep everything in line since it's founding by her great-grandfather. Hina abused her powers and there was a crime under her name except she kept a clean. One fatal mistake will be the end of it, but… I will have to hold it off for a while…

Even though, we got one enemy who is beyond terrifying than Umbrella and a few organizations combined. This organization has been NERV since… I'm worried about Haruka on the day-to-day basic if she's going to end up on the Missing Person Report or not…

"Dad, you looked spaced out," Haruka said.

"Oh, nothing!" I replied, "I wished you the best of luck…"

She smiled before she left the room after she closed the door. I looked down in shame when I questioned if my father had the right mind while I ended up corrupted with powers. The Second Impact caused me to feel ashamed when I thought power was everything, but it wasn't. I thought that Ikari and I were in sync, but I wasn't aware about a twisted. I wasn't aware of the sacrifices made in his selfish ways, but his intention was very…

"Father, forgive me," I thought.

I refused to sacrifice my ex-wife for Ikari's selfish cause, but I didn't realize this until Yoko came into my life. Haruka was remain of Yoko, but I should have done something more to save her from this tragedy.

I haven't rested when I took down the portrait over the fireplace and revealing a lock. I took out the key from my neck and used this to unlock it.

I backed away slowly as the secret compartment's doorway after the fire extinguisher. It turned on a 360 degree angle, allowing me to open to go before it closed by itself. Before I did, I replaced the portrait with Yoko's under the table and threw my own in the garbage.

"Things have to change," I thought, " Starting now."

I walked through the wooden hallway to a private room where I made a shrine for my ex-wife Kazumi, Hina's father, my father, my ancestors, and deceased wife Yoko.

I bowed before I clapped my hands together while kneeling down on the mat.

"I haven't been to this place for a long time, but I wanted to ask you on what to do?"

Haruka's POV

I gathered my things for my trip back in America, but it will take them a while to answer me. It was quite calm when it lasted as I looked back to the mansion where I was raised. Even though, our father's method was a bit harsh except his heart was in the right place at the end.

"I see you leaving," Jin said calmly.

"Yes, I am," I replied back.

"I am going to miss you and your tea," Jin said, smiling as he came out from hiding behind the tree.

"Don't worry," I winked, "I will know if there's peace between the three of you."

Jin chuckled frightened.

"Ironic, you would have the first pilot to control the mecha, but…"

Jin and I frowned when we saw Gendo Ikari before the entrance, but he caused a Hugh conflict between my aunt and her family. He stood there with a gentle bow except how did he got here.

"What are you doing here?" Jin said coldly as he ready to defend me.

"Can't an old friend say a farewell…"

"We were not friends since you caused daughter and mother drifted apart. I am not fond of you or your stupid organization, but did Hina sent you?"

Gendo shook his head before he left.

"No, but I think your mother will be disappointed in you for not stepping up the plate…"

My anger triggered.

"What was that?" I asked.

He didn't say much about anything as he went inside his car and left. I don't need him to rant about how my mother feels, but she would be proud of me for what I became.

"Who does he think he is?" I murmured.

"You wanted an escort to the airport?" Jin asked and I nodded.

I feared that I was going to be the next victim to some twisted experimentation. Gendo is bad news when he gave nothing more than pity. I don't need his pity to begin with since he is a womanizer willing to break any heart by sacrifice.

 _Meanwhile…_

?'s POV

"Do you have any regards for your daughter's mental health?"

I wasn't aware that I am ending up sacrificing for their intention, but leaving a child physically scar. It is just wrong when I saw her future, but the organization taking advantage of her. It isn't doing much anything to make things better for her after my husband had an affair with someone else.

That I couldn't forgive when I wanted to give Asuka a better childhood and I didn't want her pride dominated her life. It is true that I survived the experimentation, but I was able to get the therapy that I needed.

I haven't forgiven my husband for cheating on me behind my back. I don't know what to say as I drank nothing more than green tea more than three times a day.

"If you valued you and your child's future and you will listen to what I have to say…"

I questioned who they were if they are angels or devils except I knew something is very fishy behind my back. I couldn't point this out when I didn't return to work, but the hospital isn't doing much help. They provided the medicines, but they aren't doing much good for my health. Is the organization trying to keep my silence?

"You are going to die very soon," a voice said, "Give her to an old friend to take care of…"

The voice ringing in my head when I knew an old friend living in Japan and if I am going to die. I will died taking care of my daughter for her sake and I will not tolerate the organization using my daughter as a puppet.

"Mommy, where are we going?"

I didn't say a word when we were on the run after I stole her away from my husband. I was able to do what was best for her as my insanity slipped out slowly. I showed her around Japan, but I didn't say anything about my… I don't want to think about it since the news spread from what she did to Yoko and my mother warned me to not adopt the Urashima's name. I agreed to this since she threw… Augh! I questioned about my grandaunt's intention as we traveled while dodging bullet with the authorities.

Maybe I could leave her with an old friend for her safety, but how was Mr. Narusegawa doing? I questioned if she was going to take her into her home, but she had a daughter after all. She could possibly treat her like her own.

I looked down at Asuka with a gentle smile when I didn't see her as a bully, but she's very innocent.

"Dear, I wanted you to say that I loved you so much, but I didn't want anyone to take advantage of you! I wanted to live to achieve your goal by enjoying life to the fullest."

She smiled, but I questioned if she understood me as I…

"augh!"

I struggled to not die as I almost fell down on the ground.

"Mommy!"

"Dear, I am fine…"

I got up from the ground, but hugged her.

"When I am gone, I wanted to treat your new family as if I was there," I whispered into her ears, "For my sake.. I don't have time left within the world, but I expected you to open your heart to your new sibling… ok?"

"I promised."

Asuka tried to keep a straight face as one tear streaming down her face. I didn't want Asuka to have miserable childhood, but a…

"Kyoko, is that you?"

Before I turned around, my heart stopped beating as I…

"Mommy!"

" _Why are we helping Asuka?"_

" _Do I have a choice? Asuka is a dislikeable character except her mental problems caused by her father's affair with making her more insane. I couldn't blame her for why she refused to cry since she's far better… I thought you…"_

" _Her father isn't any help, but she deserved something better than that. They tried to keep her in the room to keep silence about the experimentation involving the existence of Unit 2. They tried to drug her up to keep her insane, but no-one is helping her or was it requested by her husband?"_

" _You have made a validated point since Yui's wish related to Gendo's schemes, but we got rid of the key elements… She had a short time to live, but willing to spend her final time with her daughter before she died a peaceful death?"_

" _You did know that she passed away before Mizuho's father?"_

" _Well, Mizuho was…"_

" _Girl doesn't spoil anything else or no video games…"_

" _Yes, mother…"_

TBC

* * *

I didn't expect that I have Asuka in the story earlier, but she's a cameo within the series. Even though, it begs the question of where will Haruka's role is going to be…

Will she be a Chaser or a UAA Assassin, or both?

I don't own Resident Evil, Clock Tower 3, Haunted Grounds, Tekken, Evangelion, Rises of Nightmare, Ouran High School Host Club, Skull Girls, Love Hina, and etc.

What will happen a few years later?

Who will be Hina's next victim if Keitaro isn't around?


	11. Chapter 4 - Part 1

I don't own anything from all the series, but I'm still debating if I should post this new chapter.

It had to do with a new arc except Keitaro and the others are focused on Part 1 dealing with the aftermath. A new character introduced except there are a few cameos, but are they tied together? I don't know, but maybe…

I don't anything from Love Hina, Twisted Metal, Lollipop Chainsaw, No More Heroes, Skullgirls, MadWorld, DMC, or etc.

* * *

Chapter 4: What will we become after the Disaster Hit? Part 1 - Recovering

Keitaro's POV

"Mr. Keitaro, please have a seat," Calypso said as he sat down on the opposite.

I hesitated to keep the straight face except I'm graceful that Nick, Mitsumi and Kanako to keep me calm. From three years ago, my family tried to go to Canopy Kingdom except our plan got derailed, but there's always a back-up plan from Dad. We moved to Santa Destroy, California remains hidden from my grandmother's radar and thought we were in the clear. I wished that I didn't refer her as a grandmother for her crimes against her family and it doesn't mean that we forgive her. I didn't expect that her subordinate would be here to interfere with my education, but framed me for a crime. It's just to make my life a living hell, but it doesn't mean that I tolerated it.

My family got a stable job, but I was able to reunite with my childhood friend Mitsumi. She and I remained connected, but I'm proud of Nick for protecting her from Morikawa-Baka's schemes. I approved Nick and Mitsumi more than just friends, but she had regret within her heart from not telling me the truth. It's ironic when Hina is willing to threatening her family and I think they made the right choice in leaving. Sadly, she regretted not telling me before things went down here as she gestured me to take the seat.

"Ah! Mrs. Otohime, how are you doing?"

"I'm still recovering, but I'm just glad that action was taken since I don't want other victims become in the same situation like I have…"

"Speak for yourself," I thought, "Silvia and her mother forced to leave from what happened, but my… Hina didn't help except she did the opposite…"

I couldn't say that I'm angry at the Starlings from what they did, except I felt horrible for Mrs. Starling. The truth came out and Mrs. Starling and San Romero wasn't the same when the consequences came with a price. Haruka had the right to point out what Gideon and the high school are doing wrong, but I ended up risking my life to save Swan from his death. I wouldn't hesitate to say that it was the school and society's fault for causing Swan unstable.

"Yes, we are taking action on what we speak related to the scandal and treason against San Romero High, but others will take the consequences for their action. The teachers who didn't do their job were actually fired. Roberta was able to get her revenge against the school for failing her just because she's a **ginger…** The school faced a heavy fine, but I questioned about this incident from your friend…"

I took a deep breath since I couldn't blame my parents for transferring me to San Romero High. I didn't expect that my power awoken as I looked down at both my bandage hands. The incident kept a low profile when I sent to a hospital after this incident as…

"There's a question on why my brother is a target for no reason?" Kanako asked.

Calypso rose his eyebrow to look at my sister concerned. My sister isn't aware of what's going on before she got adopted. We kept a low profile to avoid opening wounds from what we have to deal with.

"Yeah, they were doing this one for the wrong reason except I didn't expect that they will go far," Nick added.

Nick forced to deal with a brutal recovery after his head got cut off from this incident related to Juliet's eighteen's birthday. Morikawa was able to get away from his crime as he died except it's great for the female victims. As they spit on his grave since he didn't deserve any honor, but he knew his death was coming to him. He's still a pervert in reality when he died.

* * *

 _Mitsumi's POV_

I couldn't say that I forgive Juliet for treating him like he's an object since Nick and I were friends after I moved into town. He's recovering from what happen, but how did he got his body back? I'm bothered about…

* * *

 _Nick's POV_

I'm graceful that I don't have Morikawa's body for a good reason, but I am glad that I'm not treated like an object. I forced to break up with Juliet, but I didn't expect that someone is willing to provide a body. Someone rivaled with Juliet's powers since I questioned on who this person since AUGH. It's hard to recover when Morikawa died to prove that he's a hero, but he isn't. He was nothing more than pervert when he flies to have his head landing on Juliet's head and Juliet acted like nothing.

I couldn't say that I'm graceful that it was Mitsumi since she is a victim, but tried not to stand out as a victim. This scandal came out and effected only our city, but it could get worse for Swan. Since it was Juliet's fault for rejecting Swan after she protected him from bullies. He got rejected and causing him to snap, but almost about to committed suicide.

I didn't expect Keitaro willing to stop Swan committed suicide, but things recovered. It's odd on how everything returned back to normal like a dejavu moment. Nobody remembered the zombie apocalypse except everyone remembered that Keitaro kissed Swan. I don't find it ashamed or sickening, but this was very bold except in a good way.

It didn't take his cousins and agent figured out what was going on, but everyone held accountable for what happened to Swan. I don't think nobody spare from the terrible fate on what they are facing. Nobody recognized the disaster except it was within the San Romero, but lives were lost. A few others were able to live the tale as they demanded answers.

Nobody is stupid from what happened except everyone assumed it was a dream, but nobody took the lesson by heart. They continued on doing the usual thing except the consequences come at a heavy price.

I thought Juliet and I are a complete couple, but pretended something that I am not. I regretted it when I disregarded Mitsumi except we were able to recover after the incident. I couldn't forgive Juliet to think that I am some tool except Mitsumi treated me like a friend, but not an object. I'm graceful that she didn't became a zombie, but it was very funny to see Mitsumi slapping Juliet.

Mitsumi isn't afraid to tell Juliet off from what's reality and the consequences as she was able to keep up with her. Many questioned on why haven't Mitsumi became a cheerleader, but it's possibly her condition. She had this faint spell and I was able to make sure that nobody goes near her or put her in the clinic. Sadly, I disregarded her when my eyes focused on Juliet, but it's my fault that Swan went insane too…

"Could anyone explained on how did Swan get the book?"

* * *

 _Calypso's POV_

The book recovered from the incident, but I questioned on how did it got on the tragic villain's hand? I couldn't blame it on them if they don't get the answer, but I blamed it on someone else other than them. Morikawa and Gideon have some explaining to do since this would been a disaster. If it wasn't for Haruka's past experience from her missions, but the Black Egrets, Silvia's UAA, and Heihachi's organization. It would spread to Santa Destroy, but other places except there were casualties and nobody recovered from this zombie apocalypse.

" _I had a wild guess on who got the book from here,"_ I thought.

I didn't tolerate Morikawa going into the heaven, but deserved pain in hell when I made sure of that. The book recovered, but the damage was done except nobody is stupid if they think it's a dream or not. I looked at the teenagers recovered from the disaster, but Nick was lucky to have his body back. Morikawa was almost going to give up his body and make Nick suggested Juliet into…

I couldn't be more disgusted if he tried to make a final wish and I will kill him instantly.

"we didn't know where did he get the book from," Mitsumi added, "but how did he get his hands on it? That's way out of our league…"

"From what Haruka mentioned, she didn't have the slight answer except she came across zombies far more dangerous unlike the current ones. It isn't a video game except someone was trying to set up for Juliet become a hero…"

"More like a faux hero," Haruka's voice added, "Since I had to deal with incidents from the past, but this was very stable. Sadly, I forced to deal with the disasters if I was going to died or not except Juliet didn't realized that the consequences are real… She thought it was nothing except it's something that I don't like. Jack disapproved on how Gideon raising his children to become zombie hunters by…"

"sending the children out in harm's way, it's just…"

"Wait what?" Nick and Keitaro said.

* * *

 _Nick's POV_

I confessed from what Juliet told me from what she experienced, but she acted like nothing else. It's something on what if she didn't make it or what if the zombie killed her in seconds? Man, I thought it was beyond worst, but I didn't expect that Mr. Starling is willing bring danger to his daughters. Mrs. Starling had the rights to be angry from what happened, but refused to speak to Mr. Starling about this.

* * *

 _Keitaro's POV_

Mr. Starling had the nerve to bring danger, but it reminds me when Mom and I found Shinji abandoned. I feel sick to my stomach from what I heard from Nick and it raised a red flag, but what was Gideon doing? It's just disgusting in other words from what he did to his daughters to make them out of zombie hunters. It's just plain stupid when I questioned if the Starling Sisters are the victims. I couldn't blame them if they are willing to kill me, but I forced to do this in self-defense. This disaster spelled "set-up" in my opinion, but it's quite lucky that it didn't spread outside of San Romero.

I could imagine a nuke knocking at their doors without giving anyone a second thought about it. I couldn't allow my classmates to get slaughter like this, but I ain't afraid to die if they are in danger. I willing to go as far to protect them while Juliet is just… a show-off. I didn't realize that powers awoken inside of me, but gained trust to others like Haruka did.

I refused to allow anyone to die except I decided to use this to give survivors encouragement, but others refused to do. They left to go home while others stand and fight with me, but I didn't expect that I will saved Swan from what he was going to do. I didn't mean to kiss Swan, but it felt pretty good except it wasn't in everyone's eyes.

Then…

* * *

 _Mitsumi's POV_

After Keitaro saved Swan, he was attack by Mr. Starling and beating the living crap out of him. Everyone saw this when he yelled out, "You ruined everything…" We couldn't stand there and watch, but we know something fishy going on. Keitaro was able to stop Swan, but got weaker after he used it. It's grace that Haruka, Kanako, and Silvia came to stop Mr. Starling from embarrassment, but Juliet…

"Daddy, what's going on?"

"Did Keitaro kissed Swan?"

"Dad, what do you mean he "ruined" everything?"

Cordelia was the only one suspicious on what was going on except I discovered this one by accident when I was at the arcade. I overheard Gideon's plan succeeded so everyone will recognize the Starlings from what they are. I find a slight flaw when a few others who I didn't know were doing an investigation except they kept a low profile.

* * *

 _Kanako's POV_

I couldn't say that I forgive Mr. Starling since Silvia sent the assassins to do damage control, but I came just to check to see if my brother was alright. My parents were very busy with the Bake Sale in Santa Destroy High and Naomi came along as well. I think she used a device to prevent zombies from coming out of San Romero. Even though, it got me sick to my stomach to see someone will do anything to get the attention, but it isn't how it goes from Haruka.

* * *

 _Haruka's POV_

It's pure luck that things didn't get worse, but it's ironic when Mr. Starling created the problem and trying to get the Starlings to get notice. I am not ashamed to tell the truth to Elizabeth, but I couldn't forgive those who tried to get fame. It's not easy dealing the missions and disasters coming out of nowhere, but it's ironic when the Umbrella and other evil organizations have nothing to do with it. These zombies infected except they cannot kill by guns except salt… It's simple as that…

It's ironic that Silvia didn't realized when I asked Naomi make a device like that and it didn't exepceted. It's just pure like that the zombies aren't infected and it's quite sad that nobody realized that Swan was the one suffering.

 _"You ruined everything, I know that you won't allow my plan to succeeded into allowing my daughter to shine as a hero."_

 _"That's not how heroes go on swinging chainsaw and assumed that you are a hero. It takes struggle if you are living or surviving, but Haruka deal with everything from the past. She was the one who is a true hero…"_

 _"Why you?"_

 _"Dad, why are you assaulting Keitaro?"_

* * *

 _Double's POV_

Trouble followed whenever we go, but it was true that Mr. Trinity and I were at the bake sale event. I felt something was wrong, but I couldn't say much about thus unforgivable incident. Mr. Starling attacked my son for no reason, but I came at the nick of time. I didn't care what anyone think of me when I will teach this bastard on not to harm my son. It shook me to say that they were setting up for failure as they tried to use the mental unstable boy by abusing him. I couldn't shake the feeling that it was Morikawa and Gideon's schemes. It is very ironic that it wasn't the Book from the Evil Dead series and it would have been worst.

I couldn't say much about the victims since some aren't bullies except it was heavier consequences. Some were left traumatized from this incident and others went to the asylum. Some aren't able to heal due to the lost of their family and friends. The Starlings aren't going to get any respect after the scandal exposed to the San Romero City.

"Man, I questioned the father's insanity," Venus said.

Aeon replied, "This was very fishy on everything fell apart just to get fame. The monster hunters are going to hear this one."

Their mother added, "Such a disappointment."

We were almost going to lose a son in Gideon's hands except I didn't expect that Keitaro's ability awoke. There are no sides on this argument from everyone on both sides. They are willing to blame one boy for everything, but Keitaro, Mitsumi, Nick, and Juliet shined through the trial. Sadly, there was a guilty verdict against Swan and nothing is going done to bail him out.

The consequences didn't come by when the School Board heard about the incident. They remained silence about the zombie, but they were able to punish those who were responsible. Nothing couldn't be gone when Swan remained disrepair by emotions.

It was a twisted result when the Starlings get the negative and the others saw them as heroes. Haruka pointed out that Gideon and his family don't deserve fame for his intention. This argument stopped as Mr. Cayman pointed out that it's invalid. It's true and it's ironic when there was no time change from Aeon. It shows that we couldn't save the victim before it was too late.

Everyone questioned if Keitaro is really gay, but it's childish.

It's just reality awaken when we couldn't save one soul. We forced to learn to move on with our life as Silvia punched a hole on the wall.

"Those stupid idiots think that they could get away," Silvia angered.

"I know your upset, but it was under our nose and nothing can be done," Henry comforted her.

"Son, please make a right choice," I thought.

* * *

 _Calypso's POV_

"So tell me on why you didn't coward out?"

Keitaro and the others looked at each other before they looked at me.

Nick said, "I expected to die after I protected Juliet from a zombie except after the experience brought me regret. I ended up realizing that Juliet think of me as an object than a human…"

Mitsumi replied, "Yes, I witnessed it when I wanted to help Nick except I thought Juliet kill him."

My eyes rose.

"I didn't call her a killer, but I wasn't aware that Juliet brought him back. I thought my life is over, but…."

"How did your family took it?"

"After I headed back home except they…"

Mitsumi shook up as she broke down in tears, but I knew that her parents and siblings passed away from the zombie outbreak.

"I couldn't say that it is Juliet's fault, but I lost a whole family from this incident. I cannot live without them, but they didn't do anything wrong. They got kill for…"

Mitsumi cried.

"I didn't have any idea that you lost your family," Nick added.

I tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't help it when I feel bad for her. I lost a wife and daughter through an accident, but she lost her family all together. She had her grandfather and he didn't take it very easily on the tragic. He was one of the KEELE, but he stepped down for an unknown reason. He is still a World Criminal from the Second Impact in my eyes, but her family weren't bitten by zombies.

I investigated when no zombies came inside their house, but they slaughtered. Someone set it up to make her think the zombies came in. I could blame it on Cordelia except her bullets aren't the same ones saw in the crime.

* * *

Haruka's POV

I went after Cordelia except she wasn't there at the time when I rescued Mitsumi. She was almost going to kill herself except I gave her a reason to live. Unlike Hina, I gave her choices before we recruited them and it is very ironic that San Romero wasn't in the map as I tried to track where they were.

It took Jack and I realized that the town wasn't a town at all. Amala confirmed it and directed us to the location. Someone who knew that we were coming and he was very smart. Who it was remained unknown?

* * *

Calypso's POV

I think I know who was since the victims told me a different story each one. I didn't say much anything, but I could tell each victim have their story. Nick forced to deal with the traumatize event when he saved Juliet, but his girlfriend used him as an object. He almost got his body replaced by the dishonorable Morikawa, but it shook me on why haven't I detected the incident? Sure, I am a CEO to an organization and I'm the sponsor to the Twisted Metal, but it doesn't mean that I am cruel like the others.

I'm a widower and missed my daughter very much, but I won't tolerate anyone who is willing to used their children to achieved a goal for their selfish reasons. I don't enjoy those who wanted to used their own child for their gain, but I don't enjoy those who are…

"There's a question," Keitaro asked, "Why did you call us here? There are other survivors who needed to interview."

"Well, that's a good question since there are survivors who wanted a clear explanation, but others will end up abusing their status to get fame. I know each one faced a horrible lost within this twisted incident, but nobody was aware on what's going on inside or outside. I wanted the "truth" from you since you showed that you refused to die instead of waiting a hero to saved them…"

"If it wasn't Haruka, you will have left behind a grandfather struggled to redeem himself," I said to Mitsumi.

"You are dealing on who was really Juliet was, but how she used him?"

Nick looked away from me.

"You didn't coward out, but acted like it's nothing except you took action and ended up saving a boy's life," I added to Keitaro and turned to Haruka, "You knew something suspicious going on and you got past experiences. You refused to allow the suspicious to sweep under the rug except you took your own investigation."

They have their own style, but I didn't want to pressure them into recruiting them except they wanted to follow their goals. I knew that this incident will target by different organizations like the Umbrella or NERV. It's ironic when the Road Rovers weren't around to see what was going on since they disappeared after 1995.

How did I get the information? How did someone was able to inform the Chasers about the location? How did Mishima's organization gets here? It remained a mystery on who informed the others on what was going on, but the only problem is… Double…

Gideon knew who she was and I feared that he will recruit an assassination on her along with the family. I'm graceful that Hellscream isn't involve, but the only thing is a problem… Hina…

This hag refused to leave her family alone after they left Japan to live a peaceful life, but I didn't expect Morikawa worked with her. His crimes are unforgivable from treasons, but it's the same thing goes to Gideon. Demon Hunters and a few others who wanted a clear explanation.

It included Dante, Iscariot (Vatican Section XIII), and the Hellsing Organization wan ted my head. I wanted to get my name clear since I have nothing to do with this, but it included the Watari's organization. There are Soul Reapers who wanted to kill me due to the incident, but I have nothing to do with "San Romero" Incident.

Every survivor is willing to tell the tale in their twisted way just to get cash to get fame. Sadly, nobody is willing to believe their story if they have a target on their head to keep silence.

I'm just a businessman trying to run a business, but a Twisted Metal Sponsor. Even, Gideon is willing to blame Double due to her true form and it means that she is going to become a "target" to every organization. Especially, they are willing target on Keitaro due to his unusual bloodline.

"Tell me what you do think about this current event?"

"If I had to say something like this, but this shouldn't happen when I know it wasn't Swan-Kun's fault. It's those who pushed him a bit far, but I blamed it on Juliet if she realized it now."

"I agreed, but nobody have done anything about this except I wanted this disaster to happen on any victim or this incident," Nick added, "I wasn't aware about this until my experience Juliet except I blamed it on her father. When I was in the arcade when Juliet volunteered to become a scapegoat while her Dad climbed up to save Rosalind…"

"Rosalind, is she a victim or a?"

"Even though, her driving is terrible, but I saved Rosalind before Gideon," Haruka added, "Even though, how stupid is Juliet would fall for her trap if her…"

"She mixed with both due to her insanity from the leaded hair dye," Mitsumi included, "She…"

We were getting out of the subject, but reminded them to remain on track on how they had the experience. I knew that they weren't the protagonist in other words, but two people were aware on what was going on. They were the first ones, but who…

"I think we are getting off topic," I added, "I think it's wise for you to leave and we will start tomorrow. Then again, I will do whatever it takes to prevent your reputations to go down, but I'm glad that you weren't afraid. You gave me the evidences…"

"Meaning that you are able to turn the "Guilty" case around," Keitaro said hopefully.

"No, but I will do whatever it takes to make sure that none doesn't happen again," I added, "Especially, you are still living targets to other organizations due to this incident except it is not well-known from the outside."

I have my assistants escorted them out of the office since "they" came in. Keitaro, Mitsumi, Haruka, and Kanako showed that they were determine to live, but Nick struggled with a trauma from the incident. They were survivors except they weren't heroes when they tried to do what's right within their heart. Mitsumi showed a sign that she lost her parents and siblings through the zombie incident, but it doesn't mean that Haruka tolerated her into ending her life. I will make sure that Gideon don't get his peaceful time since this man is willing to take advantage of an opportunity to get their family on top.

Does the innocence have to suffer since I thought it was worse than the… No, it's too early to tell when I know that you are very curious on why haven't Keitaro and his family went to the Canopy Kingdom? There's a lot of question except it will come by soon or later.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 _The Lobbyist's POV_

It's quite boring when there's nothing to do except you have to greet guests and made them wait until Calypso called them. Even though, this incident gave everyone a chill down the spine when you aren't sure that if this disaster going to happen again or not. Everyone talking about it except they kept a low profile about it since we cannot ask or tell on what going on. I didn't expect that the survivors are very selfish to gain a quick buck to fame except it's not all of them are like that from San Romero.

"Who was going to live or die?" I thought.

This wasn't well-known event around the world since it wasn't well-known like the Raccoon City. The survivors used this opportunity to learn move on, but others used it to get money assuming that they are still the victims. Just to get rich, but others remained traumatized from what happen except it's still quiet town. You don't know what was going to happen next if the town is going to be the next victim or not. They can't hide as a coward, but it took a lot of guts to gather the survivors and fight for what's right. I respected those who stand up for what's right and fight to survive, but I cannot stand it when they stood there for a hero to save them…

AUGH! It gets me on my nerves when I saw security guard dragged a jock out for lying to say that he's a victim. There's a problem since he came from another town and it's just… AUGH!

"Entschuldigen Sie!"

Translation: Excuse me!

I looked up from my favorite book and saw two guests. The first one wore a gasmask to hide his face except I questioned if he's pretending to be the "Pyro". Sadly, he isn't if he was wearing red or blue jumpsuit, but he wore a black jacket except his chest was showing. What is with people copying what other people do since I thought it was Jack Cayman. Sadly, it isn't. Since he had a brown skin except there's a problem when I saw his hand extended for a peppermint and I saw fur fell down his exposed wrist.

"Wǒmen zài zhèlǐ kàn dào kǎ lǚ pǔ suǒ!"

Translation: We are here to see Calypso!

My heart struck to see another male except he wasn't around my age since he had a black ponytail. He wore a red and black Chinese martial artist shirt, but smiled gently. I couldn't understand on what they are saying since one spoken German while the other one spoke in Chinese. I told them to wait in the Lobby as I paged Calypso that his guests arrived.

* * *

Ranma's POV

She didn't bother to asked Blitz to remove his gasmask except he had a reason to wear it. This was the first time, but it avoided every question about Blitz and I since we traveled here to speak with him. My task was something else when it comes to my Dad's mortal mistake and it got me unease when someone else is willing to pressure their daughters to follow the path. Even if it's harm ways at the young age, but this doesn't excuse this incident.

We waited until we heard the elevator door opened and saw the "true" survivors walking out. I could had sworn that I saw someone familiar from me except it was too quick. I looked at each one of them, but Nick noticed me. Everyone left through the front door and he came up to me with gentle bow.

"Xièxiè nǐ bāng wǒ duóhuí tǐ," Nick struggled speaking in Chinese.

Yeah, nobody deserved that terrible fate as I watched in anger when that Starling used Nick as a weapon and object. There's no love between them when Nick wanted to get things back to normal except I knew that Morikawa planned to replace his body with his own… That's beyond sick when I planned to kill Morikawa since he's tied to Happosai except I couldn't believe that he's my grandfather.

I thought that he was an honorable man when his name wasn't identified within our family tree, but he wasn't. He was worse to Happosai minus that he's a veteran, but I heard from the Head that he was denounce due to his sick method of training just for entertainment. He's willing to do the same thing to this Starling's middle child, but he's dead after that.

I made sure that his body gets destroy, but it's pure luck that Jun and I were able to make a replaceable body for Nick. I'm just that damage wasn't horrified since the victim who everyone assumed the villain almost going to cause more causality. I'm glad that was prevented when I was able to steal Nick away from Juliet and gave him two choices if he wanted to live or died. Jun and Ren did the rest on the damage control, but they can't bring anyone after the incident.

It left the ritual incomplete due to host didn't sacrificed himself, but I didn't expect that this guy kissed him.

"You ruined everything…"

Three words came out from this bastard's mouth as he willing to take him out and it was going to get worse. It's ironic when nobody thought about using salt instead of gun except it left the town in "salty" situation. The San Romero is still under quarantine due to the mess except it wasn't well known.

"Nick, are you coming?"

"Coming!" Nick replied as he left.

"Ah, Calypso is here to see you both!" the Lobbyist said.

We thanked her before an assistant escorted us to see Calypso.

"Sir, could you removed your mask?"

Meanwhile…

* * *

 _Calypso's POV_

I watched Keitaro and the others escorted onto the bus as they left, but I sighed annoyance. Hina Urashima doesn't seem to realize what wonderful grandchildren that she had, but she's willing to do the opposite. She's going to die alone due to her misguidance carried a heavy consequence. She's beyond worse than the Saotome, Soun Tendo, Gideon Starling, and Gendo Ikari except he's far evil due to his close-mind.

She refused to accept anyone because they aren't thinking her way, but willing to make someone else's live miserable. How selfish society is from what they are doing to benefit themselves? Gideon Starling, who isn't the higher rank like Dante and the honorable Demon Hunters, but willing to pressure his daughters to achieve a goal. I couldn't say that feel bad for San Romero in the "salty" situation, but it's their fault for causing Swan a tragic villain. They aren't beyond forgiven except for those who don't deserve it.

"Keitaro, I couldn't thank you enough for saving Swan before the damage could be done," I thought.

One kiss saved a life, but the mental problems needed to deal with from what happened. The survivors deal with the lost while others tried to use every opportunity to make themselves feel good. The others determined to move on and tried to not to make a grim mistake. Others refused to be cowards or waited, but they took action and Gideon…

Gideon was in the scheme to try to get on top, but it proved that he's worse than Genma. He's willing to use his middle daughter to follow what he didn't achieve in the past, but a zombie hunter… I think the M.H. And their society is going to have a word with him except it will be too late.

Hina is willing to use every opportunity to make Keitaro's miserable and I didn't expect that Morikawa be… Nobody saw him as a pedophile from what he's doing wrong, but he isn't an honorable pervert. There was a warrant for him from Japan to America, except it's ironic when it was right under his nose. He's able to start off as a clean slate in Japan due to Hina except his habits aren't getting his way to heaven.

"Yes, indeed, except it's an embarrassment if anyone discovered this," I added.

"Yes, indeed," said a voice, "My mistress will have tolerated this incident, but…"

"She assigned you to kill Gideon Starling, why can't you?"

"He's unhealthy from what was reported and he's in the asylum, but they are a few targets needed to terminate who tied to this scandal. Are you willing to burn the book?"

"I started to burn the book," I replied as I pointed to the book in the fireplace, "except…"

"What is it?"

I tried to burn the book except I received the call from the hospital that Swan screaming in pain. I had to be extinguished the book since he signed the contract and he didn't fulfill his end of the deal to summon the final monster. I questioned if I saved this book since I feared that Gendo Ikari and Nerv will succeeded into creating the Third Impact. Maybe the Lollipop Chainsaw's final boss will prove to be useful if Gendo succeeded or not.

"He's still under the contract," I added, "If I tried to burn the book and he will get hurt. I am not that cruel into throwing the book without realizing that I ended up killing the boy… He's insane except we have something else to deal with…"

"Something else?"

I hesitated to say about the Third Impact except I didn't say much of anything since I knew his "mistress" wanted me dead. I am not a villain except those who assumed that they are heroes, but I find it a reverse. Everyone is still out for my head for a good reason except I have nothing to do with it.

"Is there some way removing his name?"

I added, "No, there isn't if I have the power to do so…"

I would be lying right now, except it's true since I don't have this power to remove the name from the book. I doubted that Juliet will care if she bothered to think twice about the consequences of her actions except I doubted it. Same thing goes to her sisters since they are the same thing like her, but…

"Sir, you received a call from Hina..."

"No, sir," my assistant replied, "It's from the Canopy Kingdom's princess Parasoul…"

"Parasoul, then that changes everything," I said surprised.

At least, it isn't the Urashima since she caused nothing, but shame to her sponsors and business partners. As I headed back to my desk and put it on speaker.

"Hello Princess…"

"I don't need it to be formal, but I needed some answers about the San Romero's Scandal…"

"I'm surprised that you knew about it while the others don't."

Well, if the cell phones didn't exist and then it will keep a low profile, but it does. Since it was all over Facebook during this event, but it's ironic when everyone continued to make theories about San Romero's existence. Was it set up or not?

"Well, if you concluded that my kingdom deal with the zombie outbreak from the past and I didn't want any city or town to deal with it again. I find it suspicious that it isn't related to Umbrella Organization…"

"Was it founded by your father?"

"No, he wouldn't have tied to them if he named this one after my sister," she added, "Even though, the zombies are infected with the virus and the tests show up the same, but this is a disaster where someone used the book alone."

"Do you know the origin of the book?"

"I was hoping that you didn't reference to movie with Bruce Campbell," she said apathetically, "Since this book shielded off to avoid the incident for good reason, but I didn't expect that it would…"

"So, your family has something to do with this?"

"That I don't know," she added, "but did someone signed a contract?"

"Yes," I added.

"Who it was?"

I hesitated to say his name as I questioned if she's going to make me send him to the Canopy Kingdom to execute him. He's getting treated for his mental illness and I refused to release, but I had the feeling that I should take responsibility since I…

"I referred to keep his identity disclose since it sent a heavier backlash on who's responsible for this incident, but I blamed those who pushed him too far too committed such a terrible act."

"Understood," she replied as she hanged up.

"Swan, I regretted everything that I did wrong," I regretted.

"That doesn't sound like that you…"

"Don't you have a job to do?" I asked coldly.

"Yes, sir," he laughed before he disappeared.

"So many annoying reasons why I hated this vampire?" I murmured.

TBC…

* * *

I wondered who became a cameo within this chapter, but who could also guess what does M.H.?


End file.
